J'aime ses défauts
by kedavra666
Summary: Série d'OS sur le couple JP/LE, basés sur la chanson "J'aime ses défauts" de Jérôme Charlebois. CECI N'EST PAS UNE SONGFIC. Rating M au cas où.
1. J'aime ses défauts 1

Me revoici avec une nouvelle fic! Il s'agit d'une série d'OS sur James Potter et Lily Evans, qui décrit quelques évènements de leur relation selon la chanson _J'aime ses défauts_ de Jérôme Charlebois. Chaque vers de la chanson correspond à un nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture

* * *

J'aime ses défauts

La première fois que Lily avait eu des soupçons face aux activités de pleine lune de James, Sirius, Remus et Peter avait été à Halloween, quand James avait refusé de l'accompagner à la petite fête que Clara MacDougal, sa meilleure amie, organisait.

« Avec les mecs, on s'est prévu une petite soirée. » avait-il marmonné. « Ça fait des semaines que s'est planifié, je peux pas annulé comme ça… »

La discussion avait été close, et, quand Sirius et Remus avaient transplané dans leur minuscule apparemment, elle s'était demandée ce qu'ils comptaient faire, puisque Remus avait le teint pâle et semblait couvrir une grippe. Mais elle n'avait pas fait de commentaire.

Du moins jusqu'à ce que James reviennent à la maison, vers sept heures le lendemain matin, une coupure juste sous l'œil et un œil au beurre noir.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? » s'était-elle exclamée.

« Ce n'est rien, » avait-il répondu en se laissant tomber tout habillé sur le lit. « Quelqu'un a dit quelque chose, j'ai pas apprécié… Je me suis battu. »

« James! »

« Je sais. »

« Tu m'avais promis de… »

« Je sais. Je suis désolé, Lily. Ça ne se reproduira plus. On peut parler de ça demain, s'il te plait? Je suis épuisé. »

Et il s'était endormi sans préavis. Le lendemain, il avait dormi sur le canapé. Pendant ce temps, Lily avait été incapable de dormir et s'était retourné dans leur lit.

James avait de petites soirées mensuelles avec ses meilleurs amis depuis bien avant qu'ils ne sortent ensemble. Jamais elle n'en avait fait de cas. Elle se disait qu'ils devaient se réunir dans un bar, jouer au billard, et parler de sexe ou de Quidditch ou de tout autre sujet que les garçons aimaient bien. Mais se pouvait-il… Se pouvait-il qu'ils préfèrent les clubs aux bars, les danses lascives aux parties de billard, et pratique le sexe plutôt que d'en parler? Elle savait bien que Sirius était loin d'être abstinent, et malgré sa pudeur, elle était certaine que Remus avait des aventures çà et là… Mais se pouvaient-ils que ses deux meilleurs amis déteignent à ce point sur lui?

Elle attrapa un oreiller et se leva. Sans surprise, elle vit que James ne dormait pas non plus. Il fixait le plafond, le regard vide.

« James? »

Il s'assit et se tourna vers elle.

« Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu veux? »

Elle s'approcha de lui en serrant l'oreiller contre elle.

« Je peux dormir avec toi? »

« C'est toi qui m'a exilé sur le canapé, tu te souviens? Tu m'as interdit de retourner dans la chambre avant demain matin. »

« Je sais. J'avais besoin de réfléchir. »

James soupira.

« C'est mauvais signe pour moi, ça. »

Lily sourit.

« C'est plutôt le contraire. »

Il haussa un sourcil, mais elle ne fléchit pas. C'était la stricte vérité. Le danger n'était pas pour lui, mais pour eux, pour leur couple, et pour la propre santé mentale de la jeune fille.

« Que se passe-t-il? »

Elle secoua la tête et se pencha vers lui.

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes? »

« C'est quoi cette question? »

« James, juste… Réponds-moi. »

Il l'embrassa lentement, avec toute la douceur qu'il pouvait contenir.

« Je t'aime, Lily Evans. Je t'aime plus que tout. Plus que mon cœur peut contenir d'amour, même. »

Il la serra contre elle.

« Je peux dormir avec toi? »

Il hocha la tête et se recoucha, l'entraînant avec lui, ce qui la fit éclater de rire. S'en suivi une longue séance de baisers avant qu'elle ne s'allonge contre lui, la tête dans son cou.

« James… »

« Quoi encore, mon amour? »

« Je me demandais… Durant vos soirées entre mecs… Qu'est-ce que vous faites? »

La question sembla le mettre mal à l'aise. Lily embrassa une des artères de James, où elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer.

« Je… Rien de bien important, Lily. Des trucs de mecs, tu vois? »

« Non. »

Non, elle ne voyait pas. Est-ce qu'elle était un mec, bon sang? Non! Alors elle ne savait pas ce que les mecs étaient sensés faire dans leur soirée de mecs!

James soupira.

« Et bien, tu vois… On passe du temps ensemble. »

« Vous buvez? »

« Non. »

« Vous parlez de sexe? »

« Non. »

« Vous jouez au billard. »

« Non. »

« Vous draguez des nanas? »

« Non! »

Il s'était relevé et la regardait.

« Lily, je t'ai dragué pendant six foutues années… »

« James! Ne jure pas! »

« Bordel! Penses-tu vraiment qu'après tous ces efforts, je gâcherais tout en allant baiser une autre fille? Lily, tu es la seule que je veux. La seule dont j'ai envie dans mon lit. »

Il ponctua sa réponse d'un long baiser qui voulait devenir plus, mais Lily l'arrêta dans son élan.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous faites? »

James soupira.

« Demain, j'inviterai les mecs à l'appart. Tu leurs posera toi-même la question. »

Lily eut envie de protester, de demander pourquoi lui, son petit ami, n'était pas capable de lui répondre simplement. Mais les lèvres de James venaient de se poser sur son cou et elle perdit tout son bon sens.

Le lendemain soir, elle avait enfilé une paire de jeans qui lui faisait des fesses à damner un saint, et un chandail avec un agréable décolleté. James avait eu un sifflement en la voyant sortir de leur chambre, et elle avait mis la table avec un petit sourire aux lèvres en sentant James qui l'avait serré dans ses bras et l'embrasser dans le cou.

« Ce n'est qu'un dîner entre amis, tu sais? Et tu les connais, ils ne font pas la différence entre un steak et du filet mignon… »

Lily eut un sourire.

« Je sais, mais je me dis que si le dîner leur plait, j'aurai plus de chance de connaître cette partie de toi. »

« Quelle partie de moi? » demanda-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

« La partie de toi qui est seulement là quand tu es avec tes amis, dans des soirées de mec. »

« Je ne suis pas différent quand je suis seul avec eux que quand tu es là, Lily. »

« Alors pourquoi refuses-tu de m'en parler? »

Il eut un soupir.

« Parce que ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler. C'est un secret de maraudeurs. C'est à nous tous de te l'annoncer. »

Lily eut un léger sourire. James la retourna pour qu'elle lui fasse face et sourit lorsqu'il murmura près de son oreille :

« Et la partie de moi qui te prend sauvagement contre la table de la cuisine, tu as envie de la connaître? »

Ce fut une petite heure plus tard, après avoir changé la nappe, qu'on cogna à la porte. James alla répondre et accueillit son meilleur ami, Sirius, en lui serrant solennellement la main. Ce fut à ce moment que Lily arriva.

« Sirius! Comment vas-tu? »

Elle le serra dans ses bras et lui donna un baiser sur la joue.

« Euh… Bonjour Lily… Je vais bien, merci, et toi? »

« Je vais très, très bien, merci! Tu veux quelque chose à boire? Une bière? Du vin? »

Sirius et James échangèrent un regard. Tous deux savaient très bien que Lily était contre l'alcool, et le simple fait que James réussisse à entrer quelques bières de temps en temps était un miracle.

« Euh… Je prendrais bien une bière… Si ça ne te dérange pas, bien sûr! »

« Mais pas du tout! Entre, voyons, ne restez pas dans le hall! »

Lily disparut dans la cuisine. Pendant ce temps, Remus apparut dans la cheminée et épousseta ses vêtements en faisant attention à ne pas mettre de la suie partout.

« Peter vient de m'appeler, il s'excuse de ne pas pouvoir être là… Son père est malade. »

Lily prit quelques nouvelles de Peter plus pour la forme qu'autre chose, mais ne remarqua pas les regards échangés entre les trois maraudeurs. « Son père est malade » était un code entre eux pour dire « Il tire son coup, il n'ira nulle part. »

Le souper se passa calmement. Lily fit semblant de s'intéresser au Quidditch durant la majeure partie du repas, avant que James ne lui prenne la main.

« En fait, on ne vous a pas fait venir ici simplement pour le dîner… »

Il prit une grande inspiration.

« Lily voudrait savoir ce que nous faisons pendant nos soirées de mecs. »

La réponse fut inespérée. Sirius fronça les sourcils, alors que Remus se levait.

« James, j'aimerais te parler. Dans le salon. _Tout de suite_. »

James se leva à son tour et ils partirent dans le salon. Sirius se leva.

« Je vais t'aider à desservir la table. »

Il prit quelques assiettes et les amena dans la cuisine, alors que des éclats de voix leur parvenaient.

« Mais merde, James! Je ne veux pas qu'elle le sache! C'est mon droit quand même! »

« Mais Remus, je… »

« Tu sais ce que c'est de vivre et de voir tout le monde autour de soi s'éloigner dès qu'ils le savent? De savoir que tu ne peux pas trop rêver, car rien de ce que tu n'espères n'arrivera dans ton futur? »

« Remus… Je sais que Lily est la femme de ma vie, je vais bien devoir lui dire tôt ou tard que je suis… »

« Et moi, alors? Tu es là à te pavaner avec elle alors que tu sais très bien que je n'aurai _jamais_ de femme dans ma vie! »

Lily sursauta en entendant quelqu'un frapper quelque chose. Sirius mit une main sur son épaule.

« Je vais aller voir ce qu'ils sont en train de faire. »

Il ouvrit le chemin. Lily le suivit. Si ses études de Médicomagie ne pouvait pas lui servir à quoique ce soit…

Elle remarqua tout d'abord que le cadre que ses parents lui avaient offert à Noël et qui représentait un des vallons de son Irlande natale était défoncé. Puis, que le canapé qui avait abrité leur nuit d'amour la veille était renversé. Et que la table de vitre avait volé en éclat. La deuxième chose qu'elle remarqua fut Remus, qui tenait la tête de James serrée sous son bras, et James, qui donnait des coups de coude dans le ventre de son ami.

« Arrêtez ça tout de suite! » s'exclama-t-elle.

James se contenta de renverser Remus sur le dos, ce qui fit renverser le petit fauteuil.

« Mais vous êtes sourds, putain d'enfoirés? Elle vous a dit d'ARRÊTER! » répéta Sirius.

Sirius sortit sa baguette et les fit se séparer. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux suspendus dans les airs, la tête à l'envers.

« Et bien tu n'as qu'à dire à ce putain de connard qu'un secret de maraudeurs est un _secret_, et que sa copine n'a pas à fourrer son nez dans nos affaires. » s'exclama Remus.

Lily eut un hoquet de surprise, et dut se retenir pour ne pas verser une larme. Remus avait toujours été, et de loin, l'ami de James qu'elle préférait. Il était doux, calme, attentif, et plutôt rigolo, même, dans un genre moins tape-à-l'œil que Sirius.

Celui-ci mit une main sur son épaule.

« Ne t'en fais pas, il est toujours marabout le lendemain de nos soirées entre mecs. »

Remus soupira.

« Je suis désolé, Lily. Padfoot, pourquoi tu ne lui montres pas tout de suite? »

« Oh, je crois que ce serait plutôt à Prongs, si tu veux mon avis, Moony. Tu sais, ils sont plutôt _intimes _ensemble, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« Je risque de faire plus de dégâts qu'on en a causé, Padfoot. Et ne te mêles pas de ma vie intime, espèce de chien galeux. »

« Mais c'est ta copine, mon petit Prongsy. »

« Mais de quoi vous parler, bon sang? » s'exclama Lily.

« Tu veux bien me déposer, mon amour? » fit James.

Lily marmonna le contre-sort, ce qui fit atterrir James et Remus sur la tête.

« À trois. »

« Un. »

« Deux. »

« Trois. »

Lily poussa un hoquet de surprise en voyant Sirius, à côté d'elle, se transformer en un gros chien noir. Elle tourna ensuite la tête et vit un cerf majestueux qui se tenait à la place de son petit ami.

« Par le caleçon de Merlin. » murmura Lily.

James se transforma de nouveau en lui-même.

« Je suis désolé, Lily, j'aurais voulu te le dire avant mais… »

« Et toi? Tu te transformes en quoi? » demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Remus.

Il y eut un instant de silence.

« Remus n'est pas un Animagus, mon amour. » murmura James.

« Je suis un loup-garou. »

Le visage de Lily se décomposa. Elle fit un pas pour aller le serrer dans ses bras, mais James la retint en passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

« Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi… Il n'aime pas la pitié. »

Lily se tourna vers Remus, consciente qu'elle devait dire quelque chose, mais rien ne sortit. Remus se contenta de baisser la tête.

« Je vais y aller… Les lois pour les lycanthropes sont plutôt sévères, je dois être rentré chez moi pour minuit… »

« Non! »

Il releva la tête et dévisagea Lily, qui baissa les yeux à son tour.

« Je… Ça ne me dérange pas, Remus. _Vraiment_. Je… Je veux comprendre. »

Elle releva la tête.

« Je veux savoir. »

Sirius soupira.

« Alors on va avoir besoin de bière. »

D'un coup de baguette, il répara la table et y fit apparaître une douzaine de bières. Puis, les trois garçons relevèrent le fauteuil et le canapé. Sirius prit place sur le fauteuil, alors que Remus s'installait sur un coin du canapé et James sur l'autre. Lily prit place sur les genoux de James.

Ils parlèrent de tout. De sa morsure. Des transformations. Des nuits de pleine lune. Des secrets. Des maraudeurs. De Quidditch. De filles.

Lily finit par s'endormir contre James vers deux ou trois heures du matin. James la serra un peu plus contre lui et sourit.

« Je t'avais dit que ça ne changerait rien pour elle, Moony. » avait dit James.

« En tout cas, Prongs, tu devrais faire attention : la curiosité est un vilain défaut, surtout chez une fille. » répliqua Sirius en prenant une autre gorgée de sa bière.

James ne dit rien. Peut-être la curiosité était-elle un défaut. Mais il aimait Lily comme elle était.


	2. J'aime ses crises

J'aime ses crises

« Plus… vite… »

James accéléra la cadence de ses vas-et-viens et monta les jambes de Lily autour de sa taille. Par la barbe de Merlin! Il allait…

Sur la table de chevet, son cellulaire sonna.

Il s'arrêta un instant. Lily le foudroya du regard.

« James Potter, je t'interdis de répondre à ce… »

« Je n'ai pas le choix, Lils… Ça peut être urgent… »

En fait, tant qu'il serait en elle, il n'y aurait rien de plus urgent que de satisfaire ce désir de…

Mais le cellulaire continuait de sonner et nuisait à sa concentration.

Il tendit le bras.

« James Potter! »

« Potter à l'appareil. »

Lily poussa un grognement et poussa James, qui roula sur le côté. Elle se leva et enfila sa robe de chambre.

« Où c'est? »

Elle croisa les bras.

« J'arrive tout de suite. »

Il se leva à son tour et enfila son caleçon.

« Alors tu pars comme ça? »

« Lily, merde… »

« Ne jure pas! »

« Et bien cesse de faire l'enfant! »

« Et comment tu veux que j'agisse, hein? Merde, James! On était en train de baiser, là! Et tu me laisses en plan! »

« Je suis Auror, Lily, c'est mon devoir de… »

Lily poussa un cri de rage et sortit de la chambre, laissant la porte ouverte.

« Ne quitte pas cette chambre comme ça, Lily Evans! Nous n'avons pas fini cette discussion! »

« Nous n'avons rien fini du tout, James! »

Il soupira et finit d'enfiler son pantalon. Il attrapa un chandail et sortit en l'enfilant. Il la trouva appuyer sur le comptoir, attendant après son café.

« Lily, je… »

Elle renifla bruyamment. Il soupira de nouveau et s'approcha d'elle, prenant sa taille entre ses bras et appuyant son corps contre le sien, pour qu'elle sente combien il lui en coûtait de l'abandonner au milieu de ses ébats.

« Ça ne devrait pas durer longtemps. Je devrais être rentré dans une heure ou deux. On pourra recommencer… »

« N'y pense même pas, James Potter! Tu ne m'approcheras plus pour le restant de la semaine! Et compte-toi chanceux que je ne te castre pas sur-le-champ! »

Il s'éloigna un peu d'elle, mais poussa l'audace jusqu'à poser un baiser dans son cou.

« Ce n'est que de la paperasse à remplir. Je serai de retour bientôt. »

Elle hocha la tête. Il allait la lâcher, mais elle posa une main sur la sienne.

« Fais attention à toi, d'accord? Je ne veux pas te perdre. »

Il sourit et elle se retourna.

« Je reviendrai. Ne t'en fais pas. Il faut qu'on finisse ce qu'on a commencé. »

Il l'embrassa doucement.

« Dire que j'étais à ça d'avoir un orgasme… » marmonna Lily.

James sourit et l'embrassa.

« Je t'en donnerai deux en revenant. »

« Frimeur. »

« Ne me mets pas au défi. »

Elle sourit à son tour et l'embrassa de nouveau. Il la monta sur le comptoir et alla se nicher entre ses cuisses alors qu'elle commençait à jouer avec les cheveux de sa nuque. Au diable la paperasse…

À ce moment, quelqu'un se racla la gorge derrière eux. Lily s'éloigna un peu.

« Oh… Salut Sirius. »

« Salut Lily. James, tu es prêt? »

James soupira et se tourna vers lui.

« Je te suis. »

Ils transplanèrent.

La porte de l'appartement de James et Lily s'ouvrit tôt ce matin-là.

« Merci de me laisser utiliser ta cheminée, Prongs. »

« Pas de problème, Padfoot. »

« James, c'est toi? » fit la voix de Lily depuis la chambre.

« Oui, mon amour, Siri… »

Au moment où il allait dire que Sirius était là également, la porte de la chambre des maîtres s'ouvrit, laissant voir Lily, qui avait revêtu un soutien-gorge de dentelle rouge et une culotte de la même couleur.

« Je me suis dit que… Oh Merlin! »

Elle figea et jeta un regard catastrophé à Sirius, qui eut un petit rire.

« Joli soutif, Lily. Bon, et bien, je vous laisse vous amuser tous les deux. N'oublie pas de mettre une capote, James. »

Et alors que Sirius disparaissait dans la cheminée, Lily se tourna pour faire dos à James.

« Oh Merlin! Je ne pourrai plus jamais regarder Sirius en face! »

« Lui non plus… » marmonna James, pensant déjà à toutes les blagues grivoises auxquelles il aurait droit de la part de son ami, et à toutes les fois où il devrait lui rappeler de regarder Lily dans les yeux.

Il s'approcha d'elle et la serra contre lui, souriant contre sa peau.

« Je voulais m'excuser de la crise que je t'ai fait ce matin… Je sais que tu es un Auror et que la vie de millier de gens dépendent du fait que ton chef t'interrompe pendant qu'on baise et… »

« Non. Il ne nous interrompt jamais quand on baise. »

Lily fronça les sourcils.

« Seulement quand on fait l'amour. »

Elle sourit à son tour.

« J'aime pas quand tu es vulgaire. » murmura-t-il contre sa peau.

« Ce que tu peux être gamin! Tu jures tout le temps! Pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit… »

« Parce que tu as de la classe. Que j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour me rappeler comment me comporter en société. »

Elle eut un soupir de bien-être alors qu'il embrassa un bout de peau sensible derrière son oreille.

« J'aime pas quand on se dispute. » murmura-t-il.

Elle se tourna pour l'embrasser.

« Tu sais qu'on dit que c'est meilleur après une dispute? » murmura-t-elle contre son oreille.

Oh oui! pensa James alors qu'il l'appuyait contre un mur et se glissait lentement en elle. C'était bien meilleur après une dispute.


	3. Son égo, sa jalousie, sa libido

Son égo, sa jalousie, sa libido

Une heure pour le déjeuner. _Une_ heure complète, sans interruption. James n'aurait pu rêvé de mieux. Il avait le temps de transplaner à Ste-Mangouste et de surprendre Lily pour un déjeuner en amoureux. Ils auraient peut-être même le temps de retourner à l'appart et de…

Mais le fil des pensées de James se brisa quand il arriva à Ste-Mangouste. Il y avait eu une attaque la veille, et les couloirs étaient bondés de blessés.

Il monta au deuxième, où il savait que Lily travaillait, et la demanda à la réceptionniste. Elle lui adressa un sourire.

« Elle est dans la chambre E-123 avec notre petit patient. »

Il sourit. Lily avait gradué deux ans plus tôt de l'école de Médicomagie comme major de sa promotion, mais avait refusé tous les postes importants qui s'étaient présentés à elle à ce jour, et passait ses journées dans la section pédiatrique de l'hôpital.

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre E-123 et sourit. Elle tenait un petit garçon d'environ cinq ans sur ses genoux et lui lisait _L'Histoire de Poudlard_. Étrangement, le petit garçon semblait très intéressé, et James se dit que c'était probablement pour cette raison qu'il était à Ste-Mangouste.

Le petit garçon leva les yeux et fronça les sourcils.

« Mademoiselle Lily, il y a un monsieur dans la chambre. »

Elle leva les yeux et sourit.

« Ce n'est rien, Marius, c'est mon amoureux. Il ne te fera pas de mal. »

Le petit garçon hocha la tête.

« Tu veux bien qu'il entre dans la chambre? »

Il hocha la tête de nouveau et James entra dans la chambre. Il prit place dans la deuxième chaise qui se trouvait là.

« Alors, Marius, tu t'amuses bien avec ce vieux grimoire? » demanda James.

Le petit garçon hocha la tête.

« J'aime beaucoup lire, Monsieur. »

« Appelle-moi James. »

Il hocha la tête. Décidément, c'était une manie chez lui.

« J'aime bien Poudlard, Monsieur James. J'espère y aller un jour. »

« Tu as des pouvoirs magiques? »

Marius regarda Lily, qui lui fit un sourire encourageant.

« Montre-lui ce qu'on a appris ce matin, Marius. »

Il sourit à son tour et, d'un froncement de sourcil, il fit voler jusqu'à lui l'ours en peluche qui se trouvait sur son lit.

« Wow! Alors là, c'est vachement impressionnant! »

Il sourit en voyant le regard de Lily s'illuminer devant l'exploit de son protégé. Et ensuite, elle venait dire que c'était lui qui avait l'égo le plus démesuré d'eux deux. À ce moment-là, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour l'embrasser.

« Mademoiselle Lily, je suis fatigué. Je peux me coucher? »

« Bien sûr, Marius. Le docteur Vandevaur a dit que c'était normal que tu sois fatigué et que tu ne dois surtout pas t'épuiser. »

Elle fit un signe de tête à James, qui vint prendre le garçon dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à son lit. Il le coucha tendrement et le recouvrit de ses couvertures.

« Fais de beaux rêves, Marius. »

« Monsieur James? »

« Oui, Marius. »

« Est-ce que vous croyez que je vais aller à Poudlard un jour? »

« Avec des pouvoirs comme les tiens, Marius, je ne vous pas pourquoi on t'y refuserait. »

« C'est que… Hier, durant la bataille, un loup-garou m'a mordu. »

James passa sa main dans les cheveux du petit garçon. Il posa un baiser sur sa tempe.

« Un de mes meilleurs amis est un loup-garou. Il est entré à Poudlard en même temps que moi. Il a même été nommé Préfet-en-Chef. »

« Wow! Est-ce que je serai Préfet-en-Chef, d'après vous? »

« J'espère que non! Pour être Préfet-en-Chef, il faut respecter tous les règlements. C'est plutôt ennuyeux. »

« James! » prévint Lily.

Marius et lui échangèrent un petit rire complice. Il lui embrassa de nouveau la tempe et quitta la pièce après avoir fermé les lumières. Puis, il serra Lily dans ses bras.

« Que s'est-il passé? » demanda-t-il contre ses cheveux.

« Ses parents se trouvaient avec lui dans le restaurant qui s'est fait attaqué hier. Ils sont morts tous les deux. Il a été mordu par un loup-garou. »

« Qui va le prendre en charge? »

« Il n'a pas de famille. Pas de tuteurs légaux connus non plus. »

Il y eut un instant de silence.

« James? »

« Hum? »

« Tu t'entends bien avec lui, non? »

« Oui, pourquoi? »

« Peut-être… Peut-être qu'on pourrait l'adopter, hein? »

James soupira et se détacha un peu. Il posa son regard dans les yeux de Lily. Il ne lui fallut qu'un instant pour voir qu'elle avait mûrement réfléchi avant de lui poser sa question, et qu'elle n'accepterait pas non comme réponse. Et puis, depuis le temps qu'ils pensaient à avoir un enfant à eux…

« Oui. J'aimerais bien. »

Elle sourit.

« On peut aller voir la Médicomage en chef et le lui proposer. Il pourrait venir à la maison dès qu'il aurait son congé! Ça nous laisserait le temps de repeindre le bureau pour en faire une chambre d'enfant… Il m'a déjà dit qu'il adorait le Quidditch, tu pourrais lui acheter un balai, et je vais lui faire une lasagne, il dit que c'est son plat préféré… »

James sourit alors qu'elle le traînait vers le poste. Elle s'arrêta en voyant sa supérieure qui discutait avec un couple.

« Justement, Evans, c'est vous que nous voulions voir! Voici le parrain et la marraine du petit Marius. »

James resserra l'emprise qu'il avait sur la main de Lily. Il vit son visage se décomposer, puis se recomposer. Son regard montrait maintenant de la jalousie pour ce couple qui venait de lui voler son espoir de devenir un jour la maman du petit Marius. James savait à quel point il était dangereux de rendre Lily jalouse : il ne se souvenait que trop bien des conséquences de son essai infructueux en sixième, lorsqu'il avait peloté Suzie Sanchez en sixième année : son nez avait mis des heures à s'arrêter de saigner.

« Oh. » murmura-t-elle.

« Nous vous sommes tellement reconnaissant, Mademoiselle Evans, d'avoir pris soin de lui. »

« Comment va-t-il? »

« Il est un peu fatigué. Il dort en ce moment. »

« Peut-on aller le voir? »

Elle hocha la tête, et le couple partit. Puis, elle se tourna vers sa supérieure.

« Je peux prendre l'après-midi? »

Son aînée hocha la tête, le regard plein de compassion, et James et elle transplanèrent à l'appartement.

Cet après-midi-là, ils firent l'amour quatre fois. Jamais James n'avait connu Lily aussi exigeante, aussi insatiable. Et s'il n'avait pas su qu'ils ne le faisaient que pour qu'elle arrête de penser, il en aurait été honoré.

Sirius lui avait toujours dit qu'il existait quelque chose dans la physiologie des femmes qui augmentaient particulièrement leur libido lorsqu'elles étaient désespérées. Jamais il n'aurait cru que c'était vrai. Mais il ne s'en serait plain pour rien au monde. Sauf peut-être pour se plaindre que ça ne l'empêchait pas, lui, de penser qu'il n'achèterait jamais de balai pour le petit Marius.


	4. J'aime quand elle boude seule en haut

J'aime quand elle boude seule en haut

James était étendu sur le canapé du salon. Encore. Tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas su se la fermer. Mais la situation était tellement parfaite…

Il s'assit sur le canapé. Non. Il refusait cette situation. Il ne dormirait pas de la nuit. Il le savait. Elle ne dormirait pas de la nuit. Il le savait. Son cou serait bloqué le lendemain matin. Il le savait. Et puis, pourquoi ce n'était pas elle qui dormait sur le canapé?

Il se leva et monta à l'étage. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre, juste à temps pour voir Lily se tourner pour lui faire dos.

« Ça ne peut plus continuer comme ça. Il faut qu'on parle, Lily. Tu ne peux pas faire comme si tu n'avais rien entendu. »

Elle ne fit pas signe qu'elle avait compris. Il s'approcha du lit et posa sa main sur son épaule. Elle se raidit.

« Lily… »

« James, fous-moi la paix. Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas te voir ce soir. »

« Je sais, Lily, mais il faut clore cette discussion. »

« Il n'y a rien à clore, James. J'ai déjà dit non. »

« Mais Lily… »

« Potter, nous savons tous deux que tu as de la difficulté à comprendre la signification de ce mot, mais il va falloir que tu finisses par comprendre. _Non_, je n'ai pas envie de t'épouser. »

Elle s'assit sur le lit et lui fit face.

« Mais pourquoi, Lily? »

« Parce que nous sommes trop jeunes! Nous n'avons que dix-neuf ans! Et puis, tu es tellement immature! »

« Excuse-moi? Je suis celui qui a pris la responsabilité de te demander ta main, je suis celui qui a acheté la maison, je suis celui qui paie les comptes, et je suis celui qui est monté te voir à l'étage parce que la situation était complètement _ridicule_ et qu'il fallait la régler. »

Lily le poussa hors du lit.

« Sors de mon lit! » hurla-t-elle.

« Oh non, Evans, c'est _mon_ lit, je te rappelle que _je_ l'ai payé! »

Elle était à genoux sur le lit et continuait à le pousser. James lui prit les poignets pour éviter de recevoir une claque.

« Alors, je ne veux plus te revoir dans cette chambre jusqu'à nouvel ordre. »

Il la souleva et la mit en équilibre sur son épaule, sentant à peine les coups de poing qu'elle lui donnait dans le dos, et fermant ses oreilles aux « Salaud! » « Sal porc! » et « Foutu connard! » dont elle l'affublait.

Il la laissa tomber sur le canapé et, lui tenant toujours les poignets, il l'embrassa doucement.

« Maintenant, mon amour, je te laisse sur le canapé et te souhaite une bonne nuit. Quand tu auras retrouvé la raison, tu es plus que la bienvenue dans _notre_ lit. »

Il l'embrassa de nouveau, sur le front cette fois-ci, et remonta calmement jusqu'à sa chambre. Il s'installa confortablement sur son lit, prenant volontairement toute la place parce qu'il savait que Lily détestait quand il faisait ça, et plaça ses bras sous l'oreiller. Il était sur le point de s'endormir quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.

« James? »

« Hmm? »

« Est-ce que tu dors? »

« Hmm… »

Il entendit la porte se refermer doucement, et Lily marcher à petit pas jusqu'au lit. Elle se glissa sous les draps et se cala contre lui, sa poitrine collée contre son dos. Elle embrassa doucement sa nuque.

« Je suis désolée, James. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, Lily, » soupira-t-il. « Je suis habitué à être rejeté par toi. »

« Ce n'est pas un rejet… James, j'ai seulement dix-neuf ans. Je ne veux pas me marier tout de suite… »

« Lily, le fait de nous fiancer ne nous force pas à nous marier demain matin. »

Il l'entendit soupirer et accoter sa tête contre son dos.

« James, j'ai peur… »

« Pousse-toi. »

Elle s'éloigna un peu. James se tourna sur le dos et la serra contre lui, la forçant a appuyé sa tête contre son torse.

« De quoi tu as peur, Lils? »

« Avec la guerre, tu sais… Tu es Auror, un mauvais sort et… »

« Ne pense pas à ça, Lils. Je suis toujours prudent. »

« Je sais. Mais les Mangemorts sont toujours dangereux. »

Il soupira et embrassa ses cheveux.

« Il ne faut pas s'arrêter de vivre à cause d'eux, Lily. »

Elle soupira, et James eut un sourire.

« On ne les invitera pas au mariage, promis. »

Lily lui décocha un regard noir alors qu'il affichait un air sérieux.

« C'était une plaisanterie, Lily. Je n'attendais pas de réponse immédiate. Prends le temps d'y réfléchir. »

« C'est déjà tout réfléchi. »

Elle s'assit sur ses cuisses et fouilla dans les poches du pantalon de son amoureux. Elle en ressortit une bague sertie de petits diamants et d'émeraudes.

« Redemande-le-moi. »

Il secoua la tête.

« Je refuse de me faire jeter deux fois dans la même soirée. J'ai dépassé ce stade-là de ma vie. »

Il lui sourit.

« Je ne te jetterai pas, James. »

Il s'assit à son tour. Ils étaient si près l'un de l'autre que James pouvait sentir leurs cœurs battre à l'unisson.

« Lily Evans, veux-tu m'épouser? »

Elle hocha la tête et l'embrassa langoureusement.

En désagrafant le soutien-gorge de sa fiancée, James sourit en réalisant que tout ça était dû à une soirée de bouderie.


	5. J'aime ses défauts 2

J'aime ses défauts

S'il y avait bien un concept moldu que James adorait, c'était celui du magasin grande surface. À chaque semaine, c'était la même chose.

Lily y allait pour faire les emplettes de la semaine à chaque mardi. Le lundi, pour la rendre de bonne humeur pour le lendemain, James s'appliquait à lui faire l'amour comme un dieu – bref, comme à chaque fois qu'il avait l'occasion de faire des galipettes avec sa douce.

Puis, le lendemain matin, après une longue séance câline, il se levait et allait faire le déjeuner, qu'il lui servait au lit. Ils mangeaient ensemble, et si elle était vraiment de bonne humeur, il avait droit à une nouvelle partie de jambe en l'air. Ensuite, elle se levait et choisissait ce qu'elle allait porter pour la journée.

Si elle choisissait un pantalon, il pouvait dire adieu au rêve qu'il avait de l'accompagner. Si, par contre, elle choisissait une robe qui montrait ses jambes, ou un chemisier qui lui laissait un agréable décolleté, il savait que le tour était joué.

Ce matin là, alors qu'il était toujours allongé dans le lit, les bras derrière la tête, il la vit avec bonheur revêtir une robe rouge qui lui arrivait à la mis cuisse, et dont le haut en cache-cœur laissait voir son soutien-gorge lorsqu'elle se penchait. Il sut alors qu'il pouvait le lui demander.

« Je peux aller faire les courses avec toi? »

Elle lui sourit.

« Oui, j'aimerais bien. »

Il se leva et enfila un caleçon, une paire de jeans et un chandail. Elle s'accrocha à son bras et il les fit transplaner dans une petite ruelle adjacente.

Il s'extasia comme d'habitude devant les portes qui s'ouvraient toutes seules et, comme d'habitude, il douta de l'honnêteté de Lily par rapport au fait que la magie n'était pas impliquée dans le processus. Il la suivit dans le département des vêtements, mais elle ne trouva pas quelque chose à son goût. Elle attrapa cependant quelques caleçons au passage. Quand James fit mine de protester, elle mit ses poings sur ses hanches. Déjà là, il sut qu'il avait perdu la bataille.

« James, tu te souviens de la dernière Saint-Valentin? »

« Oui. »

« Tu m'as demandé d'acheter plus de sous-vêtements coquins et de dentelle parce que tu aimes bien me voir dedans, on est bien d'accord là-dessus? »

Du coin de l'œil, James vit une vieille dame afficher un air choqué.

« Oui. »

« Et bien, je déteste te voir dans de vieux sous-vêtements. Et comme je fais ton lavage, on va les acheter. Et si tu veux me revoir dans ce petit ensemble de dentelle noire, tu vas même les payer toi-même. »

Elle mit les caleçons dans les mains de son petit ami, qui sourit et les mit dans le panier.

« Lily, est-ce que tu le portes en ce moment, ce petit ensemble de dentelle noire dont il est question? »

Il se mit à la harceler de question. Il se tut lorsqu'elle l'embrassa et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Tu vérifieras par toi-même lorsqu'on sera à la maison. »

Il sourit de nouveau et suivit Lily dans le rayon librairie. Il soupira en la voyant s'approcher de la section des romans à l'eau de rose, et passa ses bras autour de sa taille en l'embrassant dans le cou.

« Pourquoi tu lis ces trucs? C'est complètement ridicule… »

« Ce n'est pas ridicule, James. C'est romantique. Ça ne te ferait pas de mal d'en lire quelques uns, tu sais… »

« Je suis aussi romantique que n'importe lequel des mecs de tes putains de roman à l'eau de rose. »

« James, surveille ton langage, bon sang! Nous sommes en public! »

« Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'ils sont de plus que moi, ces mecs-là? »

Il lui arracha le livre des mains. Un homme de la taille d'une armoire à disparaître embrassait la naissance de la poitrine d'une femme à l'allure délicate avec un dragon en arrière-plan.

« Et bien, lui, il l'a sauvé d'un dragon. M'as-tu déjà sauvé d'un dragon? »

La bouche de James s'ouvrit en rond.

« Non, mais… »

Une vieille dame s'approcha d'eux.

« Je suis sûre que si les dragons existeraient, il vous défendrait au péril de sa vie. » fit-elle.

James sourit et hocha vigoureusement la tête. La vieille dame sourit et repartit plus loin.

« Je te défendrais au péril de ma vie contre bien pire qu'un dragon, Lily. » ajouta-t-il sérieusement.

« Je sais, James. »

Elle l'embrassa doucement et sourit contre ses lèvres.

« En tout cas, lui, il a gardé ses abdos. Toi, par contre, depuis que tu as arrêté le Quidditch… »

James eut un sourire. Une chance qu'il avait un certain sens de l'autodérision.

« Ah oui, je n'ai plus d'abdos? Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais, hier soir… »

Il sourit en sentant Lily frissonner contre lui. Puis, il éclata de rire quand il la renversa vers l'arrière pour lui donner un baiser version tango et qu'il lui arracha un cri de terreur.

Il la releva ensuite et lui déposa un baiser délicat.

« Vas-y. Prends tous les romans que tu veux. Je préfère que tu fantasmes sur des hommes de papier plutôt que sur tes collègues. »

Lily sourit et mit le livre dans son panier. James la serra de nouveau dans ses bras et posa un baiser dans son cou.

« Tu les vois? »

Leurs regards se posèrent sur la vieille dame qui avait mis en doute l'existence des dragons. Elle était maintenant avec l'homme qui semblait être son mari. Ils se tenaient la main, il lui tenait ses paquets, et elle lui souriait avec douceur.

« Tu crois qu'on sera comme ça, à leur âge. »

Lily posa ses mains sur les siennes.

« J'espère bien. »

Il lui sourit, et ils partirent dans la section épicerie.

Il retint un cri de joie en voyant qu'elle évitait la section légume. Il sourit en voyant qu'elle y revenait pour prendre des fraises. C'était son fruit préféré.

Son sourire s'agrandit en voyant qu'elle oubliait d'acheter du poisson et se contentait de viande rouge sans qu'il ait besoin de la supplier. Elle acheta également du chocolat, mais ce n'était pas nouveau : comme Remus et Sirius mangeaient presque tout le temps à l'appart, elle achetait toujours ce qu'ils préféraient.

Elle acheta des céréales, et quelques croustilles, puis soupira.

« Tu avais besoin d'autres choses? » demanda-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête. Il n'y avait que la promesse qu'elle lui avait faite de savoir quel ensemble de sous-vêtements elle portait pour l'empêcher de passer un peu plus de temps dans le magasin à grande surface.

Ils payèrent et, armés de deux sacs, ils transplanèrent dans l'appartement. Aussitôt, James laissa tomber son sac et appuya Lily contre le mur.

« James… On va perdre la viande si on ne la met pas tout de suite dans le congélo… »

« M'en fiche. » marmonna-t-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

« James, arrête de faire le gamin… »

Il la lâcha à regret.

« Va dans la chambre, je te rejoins dans une minute. »

Il soupira, l'embrassa de nouveau, et quitta pour la chambre.

Il sourit en la voyant entrer cinq minutes plus tard, un petit bol dans une main.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? » demanda-t-il.

« Tu verras en temps et lieux. » murmura-t-elle.

Féline, elle s'approcha de lui en marchant à quatre pattes sur le lit. Il l'embrassa langoureusement avant de s'allonger, la serrant contre lui, et lui enleva lentement sa robe en cache-cœur.

« Génial… J'aime _vraiment_ ton ensemble en dentelle noire, Lils. »

Il s'apprêtait à lui enlever son soutien-gorge lorsqu'elle l'arrêta.

« Pas tout de suite. La patience est une vertu qui s'apprend. »

Elle s'assit sur ses genoux et le força à s'asseoir également. Elle lui enleva sa chemise et la jeta dans un coin de sa chambre, puis défit sa ceinture tout en l'embrassant. Elle l'enleva lentement, puis déboutonna son jean et défit sa braguette, caressant la protubérance qui se formait dans son caleçon au passage. Elle jeta ensuite le jeans plus loin, et reprit le petit pot.

Elle l'ouvrit lentement, jetant un regard amusé à James, qui ferma les yeux en sentant le chocolat liquide qu'elle étendait sur son ventre, dessinant lentement ses abdos.

« Tu as raison, tu n'as pas tout perdu du Quidditch… » murmura-t-elle.

James allait répliquer qu'il espérait bien, pour courir une heure tout les matins en plus des séances d'entraînement quotidiennes que demandait son poste d'Auror, mais la langue de Lily contre ses abdos le fit s'arrêter, et il poussa un grognement lorsqu'elle commença à le lécher consciencieusement.

Il avait été étonné quand elle lui avait dit, un jour, que certains moldus considéraient la gourmandise comme un défaut, même pire, un péché. Si tel était le cas, au moment où elle étendit du chocolat sur son membre dressé et qu'elle le prit entièrement dans sa bouche, il se dit que la gourmandise était sans aucun doute le péché de Lily qu'il préférait.


	6. Quand elle me traite de tous les mots

Quand elle me traite de tous les mots

« Lily! Je suis tellement contente de te revoir! »

James sourit en voyant sa mère embrasser les joues de sa petite amie. Il embrassa également les joues de sa mère et lui tendit la bouteille de vin qu'ils venaient d'acheter pour le dîner.

« Salut Maman! Alors, tout s'est bien passé au manoir cette semaine? »

« Oh, la routine, tu sais bien… Katy s'est encore immolée contre le four après avoir raté un soufflé – je ne sais plus quoi faire pour empêcher cette elfe de se mutiler – et j'ai gagné le tournoi de bridge. »

« Bravo Maman! »

Lily, pour sa part, se contenta de jeter un regard plein de pitié à Katy, l'elfe de maison des Potter, qui vint prendre leur manteau.

« Sirius et Remus sont arrivés? » demanda James.

« Ils sont dans le salon avec ton père… » répondit distraitement Madame Potter.

James prit la main de Lily et la traîna vers le salon. Ils s'assirent sur le canapé, et James passa son bras sur les épaules de Lily, qui se colla un peu plus contre lui.

« Alors, les amoureux, toujours aussi heureux? » demanda Monsieur Potter.

« Encore plus, Papa. » répliqua James en fourrant son nez dans les cheveux de sa rouquine.

« Regarde-les, Thomas, ils sont comme nous à leur âge… » fit Madame Potter en entrant dans la pièce, des coupes de champagne volant autour d'elle avant de se poser sur la table.

« Et bien, pas exactement, Mary… À leur âge, on avait les deux mains dans les couches et on avait de la difficulté à dormir plus de deux heures en ligne… Tu sais, ce truc qui s'appelle 'avoir un bébé.' » fit-il sur le ton de la confidence.

« Espèce de crétin! » s'exclama Madame Potter. « Tu as le don de gâcher de beaux moments! »

« Moi? _Je _suis un crétin? Ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait faire _six_ plats différents à cette pauvre Katy parce que je suis entré dans une compétition stupide avec ma belle fille à savoir qui est la meilleure ménagère! »

« Tu n'es qu'un imbécile! »

« Quoi? Je suis imbécile? Répète ça si tu l'oses, Mary Potter! »

Monsieur Potter se leva et suivit sa femme dans le corridor, où des éclats de voix continuèrent à ce faire entendre.

« Les insultes sont les méthodes de communication préférées de Monsieur et Madame Potter. » fit Sirius en se tournant vers Lily.

« Quand même… Six plats… Je me sens mal pour cette pauvre Katy… » fit Remus.

« Je ne comprends pas… Elle est déjà venue à l'appartement, elle sait que je vaux zéro pour le ménage et la cuisine… » s'étonna Lily.

« Elle ne vaut pas plus. Mais contrairement à nous, elle a un elfe de maison qui fait croire le contraire. » raisonna James.

« James, je t'ai déjà dit que nous n'aurions pas d'elfe de maison. »

« Je sais, Lily. »

Il lui embrassa les cheveux. À ce moment, Madame Potter entra dans la pièce.

« Le repas est servi. » annonça-t-elle plus ou moins sèchement.

Les quatre jeunes adultes se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger. Les repas apparurent magiquement, et James prit discrètement la main de Lily sous la table. Ils en étaient déjà rendus au dessert lorsque Madame Potter leur sourit.

« Regarde comme il est mignon, Thomas! Il doit toujours la toucher, lui tenir la main, mettre son bras sur ses épaules… »

« Ce n'est pas _mignon_, Mary. Il veut simplement montrer qu'elle lui appartient. C'est une façon de dire aux autres 'Pas touche, elle est à moi.' »

« Papa… » fit James, mal à l'aise.

« Allons, James, tu es majeur, nous sommes tous des adultes à cette table! Tu peux le dire! La seule raison pour laquelle tu veux toujours la toucher, c'est pour dire à tout le monde que tu est le seul à avoir le droit de la baiser, c'est tout! »

« Papa! »

« Thomas! »

« Excusez-moi. » fit Lily.

Elle se leva et sortit de table. Elle enfila un manteau et sortit du manoir. Elle fut surprise de voir Sirius et non James venir la rejoindre. Il sortit une cigarette.

« Tu en veux une? »

Elle hocha la tête et en mit une entre ses lèvres. Sirius l'alluma galamment.

« Ne t'en fais pas avec Monsieur Potter. Il est plutôt direct. C'est un spécialiste de l'évolution, il a tendance à toujours tout ramener à la sélection naturelle ou à la sélection sexuelle de Darwin. Il ne voit pas que James fait vraiment ça _seulement _pour être mignon et romantique et tous les autres trucs cons que tu aimes qu'il fasse. »

Lily exhala lentement sa fumée.

« Et Madame Potter n'est pas en compétition avec toi pour être la meilleure ménagère. Elle veut simplement t'impressionner. Elle sait que James t'aime vraiment et elle ne voudrait pas que tu le quittes à cause d'elle ou de son mari. »

« Je ne veux pas quitter James. »

« Je sais ça. Il sait ça. Mais eux ne le savent pas. »

À ce moment la porte s'ouvrit. Ils se tournèrent et virent James et Madame Potter qui poussèrent Monsieur Potter vers lui.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi… » grommela celui-ci.

« Thomas… » fit Madame Potter d'une voix menaçante.

« D'accord, d'accord. Lily, je suis désolé d'avoir insinué que vous étiez la propriété de James. »

« Et… » poussa James.

« Et je suis désolé de m'être mêlé du caractère sexuel de votre relation. Avec qui vous couchez ne me regarde aucunement. »

Lily jeta sa cigarette à terre et l'écrasa.

« Vos excuses sont acceptées, Monsieur Potter. Et pour ce qui est de mes activités sexuelles, vous avez raison, cela ne vous regarde aucunement, car James et moi sommes dans une relation très ouverte. »

Comme pour prouver ses dires, elle attrapa Sirius par le collet et l'embrassa langoureusement, se collant contre lui. Tout d'abord surpris, il se laissa ensuite faire et répondit avec ardeur à son baiser, passant même ses bras autour de sa taille pour la coller encore plus contre lui.

À ce moment, Sirius fut tiré vers l'arrière et Lily eut à peine le temps de voir James lui donner un coup de poing.

« James Potter! Sombre crétin! Par le chapeau de Merlin, lâche-le tout de suite, espèce d'imbécile! »

Sirius lui rendit la pareille. James lui attrapa la tête et allait le jeter sur le mur du manoir lorsqu'elle s'interposa entre les deux et prit son visage entre ses mains.

« James! James, regarde-moi! »

Elle le sentit se calmer et lâcher Sirius. Elle commença à caresser sa joue avec son pouce.

« James… »

« Bordel, Lily, tu lui as… »

« James, ton langage! »

« Arrête de me dire de surveiller mon langage! Lily, putain, tu l'as embrassé… »

Lily vit une larme rouler sur sa joue.

« James, je ne voulais pas te faire du mal… »

« Ça fait longtemps? »

« Quoi? »

« Ça fait longtemps que vous vous voyez derrière mon dos? »

« James, allons! Je ne te trompe pas! Je voulais seulement fermer le clapet à ton père. Je ne pensais pas que tu le prendrais comme ça. Je ne le referai plus jamais, c'est promis. »

« Merde, Lily! Il a mis sa langue dans ta bouche! »

James ferma les yeux en fronçant les sourcils, comme s'il essayait d'effacer cette image de sa mémoire.

« De toute façon, tu donnes de biens meilleurs baisers que Sirius, si tu veux savoir. » fit-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

Il ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit.

« Ah oui? »

« Hmm hmm. »

« Tu es sûre? »

« Certaine. Mais tu peux m'embrasser, si tu veux, seulement pour confirmer… »

James sourit et s'exécuta. Lily passa ses bras derrière son cou, question de prolonger le baiser, mais Monsieur Potter se racla la gorge, les obligeant à se séparer.

« Et bien, si votre relation est si ouverte que ça, venez l'ouvrir dans le salon. On va attraper la mort, ici. »

James sourit et passa son bras autour de la taille de sa douce, qui accota sa tête sur son épaule. Ils entrèrent donc à l'intérieur, et Madame Potter servit des coupes de digestifs et des bonbons à la menthe.

« Alors, vous nous avez dit comment vous vous étiez finalement mis ensemble, mais James ne m'a jamais dit comment vous vous êtes rencontrés… » fit Madame Potter.

Sirius éclata de rire, Remus eut un sourire indulgent, James sembla vouloir être ailleurs, et Lily rougit brusquement en baissant les yeux.

« Et bien, » commença Sirius, « disons que James aime autant se faire insulter que Monsieur Potter. »

« Oh, un autre qui aime se faire traiter de con… » marmonna Monsieur Potter.

« Pas vraiment. Moi, je préfère être comparé au calmar. C'est beaucoup plus glorifiant. » fit James.

Madame Potter éclata de rire, et fut bientôt suivi du reste de l'assemblée


	7. J'aime son accent d'Chibougamau

J'aime son accent d'Chibougamau

« Salut Maman! Salut Papa! »

James sentit à regret Lily lâcher sa main pour embrasser ses parents.

« Papa, Maman, j'aimerais vous présenter mon fiancé, James Potter. »

Madame Evans poussa un cri de joie à la limite de l'hystérie avant de le serrer dans ses bras, et s'exclama un « Bienvenue dans la famille! » très senti. Monsieur Evans se contenta de le dévisager, de le regarder de haut en bas, et de renifler bruyamment.

« Tu aurais pu trouver mieux. Et tu aurais pu trouver pire. »

James se sentit fade. Ridicule.

Lily se contenta de soulever les épaules et de lui prendre la main.

« Moi je le trouve parfait, Papa. Attends d'apprendre à le connaître. »

« Si tu le dis, Lily. Potter, vous dormirez en bas, dans la cave. Lily, tu dormiras dans ton ancienne chambre. »

James retint de justesse un petit grognement. Cela faisait un an qu'il vivait avec Lily, près d'un an et demi qu'ils étaient ensemble, mais c'était la première fois qu'il voyait ses parents. Elle avait insisté pour déménager seule ses affaires à l'appartement, prétextant qu'il serait plus facile de leur faire entendre raison ainsi. Puis, leur vie d'étudiants avait été si chargée qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de prendre l'avion pour l'Irlande pour venir les visiter plus tôt.

Mais après un an à vivre avec elle, à se coucher tout les soirs contre son corps chaud, vivre un week-end séparé ainsi lui semblait impossible.

« Monsieur Evans, peut-être pourrions-nous… »

« Peut-être pourriez-vous quoi, Potter? »

James jeta un regard à Lily, qui lui fit un léger signe de « non » de la tête. Mais James se dit que de se réveiller près de Lily valait la peine de s'essayer.

« Peut-être pourrais-je dormir avec Lily, dans sa chambre… »

Monsieur Evans dévisagea James quelques instants.

« Oh! Je comprends! »

James sourit.

« Vraiment? Ça me soulage, Monsieur Evans, je pensais que vous… »

« Vous voulez ma bénédiction pour sauter ma fille, c'est ça? Et bien, Potter, vous ne l'avez pas et ne l'aurez jamais! Vous êtes sous un toit catholique, ici, et je tiens à garder mes filles pures jusqu'à leur mariage. C'est une question d'honneur, ici! Je ne sais pas comment ça se passe avec vous, les Protestants, en Angleterre, mais ici, les filles de bonne famille n'écartent pas les jambes avant le mariage! »

« Papa! » s'exclama Lily.

« Connor! » s'écria Madame Evans.

« Il n'y a pas de Papa ou de Connor qui tienne! Potter, vous dormirez dans la cave. Lily, tu dormiras dans ta chambre. Fais une prière pour que les rats ne le mordent pas. »

« Mais enfin, Papa! Nous sommes fiancés… »

« Fiancés, Lily. Pas mariés. »

Les yeux de Monsieur Evans s'écarquillèrent.

« Attends une minute! »

Ses yeux allèrent de Lily à James.

« Vous avez… Vous avez… »

Il prit une grande inspiration.

« Avez-vous déjà couché ensemble? »

« Papa! C'est privé! »

« Vous savez quoi, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec cette idée de catholicisme, Monsieur Evans. L'idée de faire chambre à part est merveilleuse, sincèrement. » fit James, mal à l'aise à l'extrême.

« Espèce de sal enculé de bâtard! »

Monsieur Evans poussa un cri ressemblant à un rugissement, puis fonça sur James et lui donna un coup de poing dans le ventre. Sans prendre le temps de retrouver son souffle, James emprisonna la tête de Monsieur Evans sous son bras.

« Papa! James! »

« Je t'interdis de poser tes sales mains de bâtard sur ma fille, Potter, m'as-tu compris? »

« Monsieur Evans, pourrions-nous faire ça de façon civilisée? Je ne suis pas venu ici pour me battre avec vous… »

Quand il fut sûr que Monsieur Evans se fut calmé, il le lâcha.

« Écoutez… J'aime Lily. Sincèrement. De tout mon cœur. Et je l'aurais épousé depuis des mois déjà si elle ne voulait pas attendre. Je sais que je ne suis pas l'homme dont vous rêver. Je suis têtu, bagarreur, et j'ai tendance à prendre des risques inutiles. Mais je l'aime, je veux prendre soin d'elle et la protéger de toute menace possible. Et ce n'est pas vous qui aller m'en empêcher, quoique votre bénédiction serait un plus dans notre vie. Je sais qu'elle y tient beaucoup. »

Monsieur Evans grogna.

« Si c'est parce que je suis Protestant, je suis prêt à me convertir. Si c'est parce que nous vivons à Londres, nous déménagerons dans la maison voisine. Toutefois, si c'est parce que c'est moi, je ne pourrai rien faire pour remédier à cette situation. Je vous promets de ne pas m'imposer dans vos réunions de famille si vous ne voulez pas de moi et je ne la forcerai pas à choisir entre vous et moi, parce que de toute façon, elle vous choisira à coup sûr. »

James n'était pas sûr de cette dernière affirmation, mais il se rappela du truc #23 que FolOeil lui avait enseigné : si vous êtes désespérés, toujours faire croire à l'ennemi qu'il est supérieur à vous.

Monsieur Evans le jugea du regard et se tourna vers sa fille.

« C'est l'homme qu'il te faut, Lily. »

Et il quitta vers la cuisine.

James se tourna vers sa fiancée.

« Tu veux que je t'aide à monter ta valise à l'étage? »

Elle hocha la tête et ouvrit le chemin. James déposa la valise dans la chambre de Lily, et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, je vais être dans la cave. »

« Tu ne restes pas? » demanda-t-elle, surprise.

« Je ne pense pas que ton père apprécierait. »

« James… Nous sommes tous les deux majeurs, nous pouvons bien faire l'amour si ça nous chante. Et si le discours que mon père t'a fait sur ma pureté, je peux t'assurer que tu me l'as pris il y a bien longtemps et que tu n'as donc plus à t'en faire face à ça. »

« Non, j'aime bien cette idée de faire chambre à part. Et puis, ce n'est que pour une fin de semaine. » dit-il, essayant plus de se convaincre lui-même qu'elle.

Lily s'approcha de lui, juste assez pour coller leur deux corps. Par réflexe, James ferma les yeux et se raidit.

« James, s'il te plait… Je viens de passer deux heures dans un putain d'avion, j'ai envie de toi comme jamais… J'ai apporté un nouveau déshabillé rouge… »

James se mordit la lèvre. McGonnagall dans un déshabillé rouge. McGonnagall et Dumbledore dansant la polka dans des déshabillés rouges. McGonnagall et Dumbledore dansant la polka dans des déshabillés rouges, surveillés par Madame Pince et Rogue.

« Tu n'as jamais voulu le faire dans ma chambre de jeune fille? »

James ouvrit les yeux.

« Si tu as besoin de moi, je suis à la cave. »

James dévala brusquement les marches et se retrouva dans la cave. Il se laissa tomber à plat ventre sur le lit et soupira.

Trois jours. Trois jours sans Lily. Jamais il n'avait passé autant de temps sans lui faire l'amour. Ou sans qu'elle lui fasse une pipe. Ou sans se retrouver près d'elle. S'il avait au moins pu se réveiller à ses côté le matin… Mais non! Et maintenant, avec son petit jeu à l'étage, il était dur et il ne pouvait compter que sur sa main et une douche froide pour se soulager… Il releva la tête de l'oreiller et laissa son regard vagabonder sur la pièce, à la recherche de potentiels mouchoirs. Il ne pouvait certainement pas se présenter au dîner dans cet état s'il voulait garder son membre : Monsieur Evans avait un air de castreur.

Quelqu'un cogna à la porte. James renfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller.

« Oui? »

La porte s'ouvrit.

« Potter? »

« Monsieur Evans? »

Plus besoin de mouchoir. Son beau-père avait le même effet que d'imaginer Snape en déshabillé rouge.

Il s'assit sur le lit. Monsieur Evans vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Par rapport à ce que vous avez dit tout à l'heure… »

James hocha la tête.

« Je ne m'immiscerai pas dans sa chambre quand vous dormirez, Monsieur Evans. Je respecte votre décision. Si j'avais une fille aussi jolie que Lily, je tuerais personnellement n'importe quel mec qui la regarderait. Alors celui avec lequel elle vit… »

« Potter, je ne suis pas un imbécile. Je sais que ma fille a des… »

Il ferma les yeux et eut un frisson de dégoût.

« Qu'elle a des relations sexuelles avec vous. Je n'approuve pas. Et vous n'avez pas ma bénédiction pour répéter de telles activités. Mais elle a l'air de vous aimer, et tant que vous ne lui brisez pas le cœur, je ne m'interposerai pas entre vous. »

Il commença à se tordre les mains.

« En fait, je venais vous voir pour une toute autre raison. »

Il leva la tête et fixa la tête d'un cerf qui était sur le mur. James sentit un haut le cœur monter en lui.

« Nous ne recevons pas beaucoup de lettres de Lily. »

« Je lui dirai de vous écrire plus. »

N'importe quoi pour ne pas finir en trophée de chasse!

« Oh, je ne disais pas ça pour ça… Lily a bien d'autres soucis en tête. Mais à chaque nouvelle que nous avons sur le monde sorcier, il y a ces nouvelles de bataille, de guerre, de morts… »

James baissa la tête.

« Je ne comprends pas trop ce qui se passe. Mais je sais qu'ils visent les gens comme elle. Les gens qui sont nés dans des familles qui ne sont pas sorcières. »

James hocha la tête.

« Je suis un père, vous savez. Je veux simplement protéger ma fille. Mais je sais que je ne peux rien contre des sorciers. Alors je vous passe le flambeau. »

James se tourna vers lui.

« Quoi? »

« Vous avez dit l'aimer au point de la protéger de toute menace, non? Alors je vous passe le flambeau. Je l'ai protégé contre les monstres qui se trouvaient sur son lit, contre les chutes des arbres, et contre les salauds qui voulaient lui briser le cœur. Maintenant, c'est à vous de la protéger contre les créatures machiavéliques, les sorciers noirs, et tout ça. »

James eut envie de dire que la répartition des tâches n'était pas égale, mais il se retint.

« Monsieur Evans… »

« Acceptez, Potter, si vous voulez un jour avoir la capacité de me faire des petits-enfants. »

James secoua la tête.

« Je ne peux pas. »

« Pourquoi? »

Il prit une grande inspiration.

« Il y a un mois, il y a eu une attaque à Sainte-Mangouste, l'hôpital où travaille Lily. Les Mangemorts l'ont kidnappée. Je l'ai retrouvé quelques minutes plus tard. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui faire quoique ce soit. Mais quand je suis arrivé… Il pensait que des renforts me suivaient. Je n'étais pas en service, ce soir-là, j'étais simplement venu dîner avec elle et l'attaque était arrivée et… Ils lui ont jeté des Doloris en espérant me faire parler… »

« Des Doloris? »

« Ce sont des sorts qui vous font ressentir la douleur à l'état pur. Un seul d'entre eux vous mais knock-out pour une journée. Elle a perdu tellement de force qu'elle a dû être hospitalisée pour une semaine… »

Le corps de James était maintenant secoué de sanglots.

« Potter, allons… Ressaisissez-vous! »

« Comment voulez-vous que je me ressaisisse? Vous ne l'avez pas vu, vous, être entre la vie et la mort pendant deux putains de jours, à cause de vous! »

Il éclata en sanglot. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

« Je ne supporterais pas de la perdre, Monsieur Evans, comprenez-vous! Je refuse toutes vos responsabilités. Vous continuerez à la protéger. Moi, j'assurerai quand vous serez temporairement non-disponible. »

Monsieur Evans sourit.

« C'est un marché… James. »

James sourit à son tour. Il renifla et essuya ses larmes.

« Monsieur Evans, pendant qu'on est seul… Je sais que j'ai déjà demandé sa main à Lily, mais… Me donnez-vous la permission de l'épouser? »

Monsieur Evans eut un sourire.

« Oh, James, tu dois déjà savoir qu'il vaut mieux ne pas se mettre dans le chemin de Lily. Tu as ma bénédiction. Elle n'aurait pas pu trouver mieux que toi. »

Et sur ce, il se leva et attrapa la valise de son gendre.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec mes affaires? »

« Oh, et bien si ces enculés de Mangemorts sont prêt à attaquer un hôpital pour tuer des gens, ils n'auront aucun scrupule à attaquer l'humble chaumière d'un simple Moldu. Alors, vous allez dormir avec ma fille, car quand je dors, je suis temporairement non-disponible pour assurer sa protection. »

James se leva et allait suivre son beau-père dans les escaliers lorsque celui-ci s'arrêta.

« Mais vous dormirez la porte ouverte. Ce n'est pas parce que vous pouvez vous envoyez en l'air comme des lapins à Londres que je laisserai ça se produire en Irlande, mon bonhomme. »

James sourit.

Le lendemain matin, le nez dans les cheveux de Lily, il se réveilla en entendant les oiseaux chantés, en sentant le soleil réchauffer sa peau et celle de Lily, et en humant le parfum de Lily mélangés aux crêpes de sa belle-mère. Oui, il aimait bien le petit village de Chibougamau, dans le nord de l'Irlande, qui avait vu grandir la femme de sa vie. Et il se promit d'y expédier sa fille dès quelle serait en âge de regarder les garçons.


	8. J'aime ses défauts 3

J'aime ses défauts

James poussa un cri de désespoir en voyant le Poursuiveur de son équipe préféré, les Canons de Chudley, échapper le Souaffle pour la deuxième fois dans le match.

« Mais merde! Il ne voit pas que Smith lui fait une passe! »

Sirius s'était tragiquement laissé tomber sur le canapé, alors que Remus secouait la tête en retournant à son livre.

« Tu diras merci à Lily de nous accepter dans votre appart, malgré tout le bruit que vous faites. » fit Remus.

« Cet appart est autant à Prongs qu'à Lily, Remus. Il faut les remercier tout les deux. »

« Lily, mon amour, tu veux bien apporter d'autres bières? »

À ce moment, Lily entra dans la pièce et jeta une revue à James.

« Tu peux m'expliquer ce que ça faisait dans notre chambre, ça? »

James jeta un regard à la revue et blanchit.

« Lily, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je crois? Oh, bien sûr, je trouve un magazine érotique dans le tiroir de ta table de chevet, mais ce n'est pas ce que je crois! »

« Bon, et bien, on va y aller, nous, Remus, hein? » fit Sirius en se levant. « Merci pour ton hospitalité, Lily-Jolie, et bonne chance, Prongs. »

« Reste ASSIS! »

Lily était maintenant rouge comme une tomate.

« Peut-être pourriez-vous m'expliquer ça? »

Sirius soupira.

« Lily, c'est une affaire de mec. Ce n'est pas toi. Simplement, des fois, il a besoin de voir de plus gros seins, ou de la lingerie plus raffinée, ou… »

« Ah oui? Alors tu n'es plus satisfait de ce que j'ai à t'offrir? » s'écria-t-elle en se tournant vers James.

« Lily, ce n'est pas… » commença celui-ci.

Mais Lily était déjà repartie vers leur chambre. James se tourna vers Sirius.

« Tu n'aurais pas pu te la fermer? »

« J'essayais de t'aider, mec. »

« Mais elle va croire que… »

À ce moment, Lily ressortit de la chambre et se posta devant James, toujours hors d'elle, mais cette fois-ci vêtue seulement d'un soutien-gorge vert et de la culotte assortie.

« Alors, James? Tu n'es toujours pas satisfait de ma poitrine? Mes sous-vêtements sont-ils assez affriolants pour toi? »

« Lily, ce n'est pas.. »

« Alors c'est quoi? »

James se leva et l'embrassa doucement. Il essuya une larme qui venait de couler de sa joue.

« Tu es parfaite, mon amour. J'aime tes seins. Ils sont parfaits. Quand je les tiens dans ma main, ils sont juste assez gros pour prendre toute la place, mais pas assez pour qu'ils débordent. Et ta lingerie… Par la barbe de Merlin, chaque fois que je te vois la mettre le matin, j'ai seulement hâte que la journée soit finie pour pouvoir te l'enlever… »

« Alors pourquoi tu avais ce foutu magazine? »

« Ce n'est pas… »

« Peut-être que tu ne lui fais pas assez de pipe. » proposa Sirius.

James tourna un regard noir vers lui, alors que Lily baissa les yeux.

« Espèce de sal chien galeux, si tu ne te tais pas tout de suite, je vais te… »

« Est-ce qu'il a raison, James? Est-ce que… Est-ce que notre vie sexuelle t'ennuie? Je… Je sais que je ne suis pas la fille qui ose le plus au lit, mais si tu veux… Je suis prête à essayer de nouvelles choses, si tu veux… »

James reporta son attention vers Lily. Il lui releva le menton et l'embrassa longuement.

« Notre vie sexuelle ne m'ennuie pas, Lily. Si je m'ennuyais avec toi, je ne te ferai pas l'amour aussi souvent. Je ne te réveillerais pas en pleine nuit pour te faire l'amour. Je n'irais pas te chercher dès que j'ai une heure pour le déjeuner pour te ramener chez nous et te faire l'amour en vitesse. »

« Mais alors… Pourquoi tu as cette foutue revue? Et pourquoi… »

Elle rougit. James remonta de nouveau son menton.

« Pourquoi quoi, Lily? »

« Je… Je t'ai entendu, hier soir… Dans la douche… »

« Oh. »

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Et bien… On l'avait déjà fait avant le dîner… Et deux fois avant d'aller au lit… Je pensais que tu dormais, et je te tenais dans mes bras, et tu t'es mise à gigoter… Je ne voulais pas te réveiller… »

Elle rougit un peu plus.

« Mais ça n'explique pas la revue… »

Sirius soupira et leva les bras dans les airs.

« J'avoue, je suis coupable! »

Lily se tourna lentement vers lui, le regard noir.

« Quoi? »

« Et bien, durant votre petite escapade en Irlande, je suis venu faire un tour, voir si tout était correct… Tu avais laissé quelques sous-vêtements traînés, je me suis demandé de quoi tu aurais l'air avec, s'en suivit une réaction masculine tout à fait normale… J'avais la revue dans mon sac, j'ai vu qu'il y avait des mouchoirs prêts du lit… Une fois finit, je n'avais plus besoin de la revue, alors je l'ai mis dans la table de chevet en espérant que ça vous inspirerait… Faire une bonne action, tu vois? »

Lily ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration.

« Et pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit dès le début de cette conversation? »

« J'allais le dire, mais tu m'en as empêché. Et puis, te voir débarquer en soutif dans le salon et voir James se démerder, je dois avouer que c'était plutôt drôle. »

Lily poussa un cri.

« Je vais te tuer, Black! »

Et Lily se mit à lui courir après dans tout l'appartement. Ce n'est que lorsque James entendit Sirius lancer « Prongs a raison, Lily-jolie, tu as une très belle poitrine! » qu'il s'interposa entre eux deux et suggéra à Lily d'enfiler des vêtements si elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui fasse l'amour là, tout de suite, sur la table du salon, ce à quoi elle répondit par un « Merlin, vous êtes tous des pervers! »

Et pourtant, James ne pouvait que remercier Merlin d'avoir doté sa copine du défaut de l'impulsivité.


	9. J'aime quand elle boit un verre de trop

J'aime quand elle boit un verre de trop

James entra le premier dans le bar, suivi de Lily, qui lui tenait la main. Il avisa Sirius et Remus qui se trouvaient dans le fond de la salle à une petite table, et fit passer Lily devant lui, gardant sa main dans la sienne. Deux pintes de bières se trouvaient déjà sur la table.

« Vous nous attendez depuis longtemps? » demanda Lily en embrassant les joues de Remus.

« Oh, à peine une petite demi-heure. Vous foutiez quoi? » demanda Sirius.

« Lily a eu de la difficulté à choisir ses vêtements. » répliqua James, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de sa douce.

« En passant, Sirius, félicitations pour ton diplôme. » fit Lily en lui embrassant les joues.

« Merci. Hey, vous voulez une bière? » demanda-t-il en se levant.

« J'en prendrais bien une. » fit James.

« Lily? »

« Oh, non merci, j'ai un examen demain… Je prendrai quelques gorgées dans le verre de James… »

À ce moment, une jeune fille blonde se posta à côté d'eux.

« Salut, moi c'est Candy. »

Elle se pencha vers James et lui embrassa la joue, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire rougir.

« Tu as envie de danser? »

Il secoua la tête.

« Non merci. »

« Alors tu veux venir parler avec moi par là-bas? »

« Non. Je vais rester avec ma copine, merci. »

« Oh. »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil dédaigneux à Lily et souleva les épaules.

« En tout cas, si jamais tu changes d'idée et que tu veux tâter le corps d'une vraie femme, tu sais où me trouver. »

« Ça n'arrivera pas. »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et partit en ondulant exagérément des hanches.

« Finalement, Sirius, si tu veux bien m'apporter une pinte… » fit Lily.

« Allons, Lils, je ne vais pas partir rejoindre cette fille… »

« Ah oui? Et si je n'avais pas été là? Tu lui aurais mis la main au cul? »

« Non, je ne l'aurais pas plus touché parce que je t'aime. »

Lily prit une longue gorgée de la bière que Sirius venait de déposer devant elle et jeta un regard noir à James.

Deux heures plus tard, une Lily largement éméchée dans les bras, James entrait dans leur appartement. Il la déposa sur leur lit et lui embrassa le front.

« Tu ne pourras jamais être fonctionnelle pour ton examen de demain. » soupira-t-il, sachant très bien que, si on additionnait la mauvaise journée qu'elle aurait demain avec la gourgandine qui l'avait dragué ce soir, il pouvait dire adieu à l'option câlins sous la couette pour le reste de la semaine.

« Mais non, je vais être bien demain… »

Elle s'appuya maladroitement sur ses coudes et l'embrassa longuement. Puis, elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur le matelas alors qu'elle essayait de défaire le bouton de son jeans.

« Écoute, Lils, endors-toi, je vais aller te faire une potion anti gueule de bois pour demain. »

« Tu es nul en potion… »

« Je suis capable de faire ça, quand même. »

Lily eut un petit rire.

« D'accord… Tu reviens vite, hein? J'ai très envie de toi… »

Elle essaya de nouveau de déboutonner son jeans, mais James la retint. Il n'était pas du genre à profiter de l'état de sa petite amie pour assouvir tous ses désirs.

« Bien sûr. Je me dépêche et je reviens te voir après, d'accord? » dit-il, sachant très bien qu'elle serait endormie lorsqu'il reviendrait.

Elle hocha la tête et s'allongea confortablement alors que James quittait la chambre pour la cuisine. Il enleva sa chemise et sortit le chaudron en cuivre de Lily, et son manuel de potion. Il sortit les ingrédients qui étaient demandés et fit la potion avec attention – il se souvenait trop bien de la fois, en troisième, où il avait fait passer deux semaines à l'infirmerie à Slughorn après qu'il ait goutté une de ses potions. Puis, en la faisant reposer sur le feu, il mit de l'eau à bouillir pour se faire un thé, et s'appuya sur le comptoir en attendant qu'elle soit prête.

À ce moment, il sentit deux bras encerclé sa taille et essayer de défaire son pantalon. Décidément, Lily était tenace lorsqu'elle voulait quelque chose, même ivre.

« Tu devrais aller te recoucher, Lily. » dit-il en prenant ses mains et en en portant une à ses lèvres, qu'il embrassa doucement.

« Je n'arrive pas à m'endormir. Le lit est vide sans toi. »

« Va te recoucher. »

Il se tourna vers elle et l'embrassa doucement. Elle accota sa tête contre son torse et il la serra doucement contre lui.

« Je viens te retrouver dans une petite demi-heure. »

Elle hocha la tête.

« James? »

« Quoi, ma belle? »

« Je t'aime. »

James sourit.

« Je sais. Je t'aime aussi. »

Elle hocha la tête et, la démarche incertaine, retourna se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, le cadran sonna à six heures, arrachant un long grognement à Lily. James sourit et le ferma, puis il se colla un peu plus sur Lily, qui cachait sa tête sous son oreiller, aveuglée par le soleil qui entrait dans la chambre.

« Alors, ma belle, bien dormie? »

« Tais-toi, James, ou je t'égorge. »

James sourit et embrassa doucement son cou.

« J'ai fait de la potion anti gueule de bois hier soir, tu en veux? »

Il la sentit hoché la tête sous son oreiller et il se leva pour se rendre à la cuisine. Il en revint avec un petit flacon.

« Tiens. »

Il le lui tendit et se rallongea sur le lit, appuyant sa tête sur le ventre plat de sa petite amie. Lily releva l'oreiller et but la potion d'un trait, avant de le repousser brusquement et de courir jusqu'à la salle de bain, où elle vomit le contenu de son estomac. Elle revint dans le lit quelques minutes plus tard et appuya sa tête contre le torse de James, fermant les yeux. James caressa ses cheveux doucement.

« Ça va mieux? »

« Un peu. »

James ferma les yeux et se dit qu'il pouvait bien tenter de se rendormir, puisque, même si elle avait un examen dans trois heures, lui avait une journée de congé devant lui. Mais Lily quitta son torse et alla se nicher sur son épaule.

« Dis, James… À quel point est-ce que j'ai bu, hier? »

James sourit.

« Oh, beaucoup… »

Lily prit une longue inspiration.

« Comme… »

« Et bien, tu as bu trois pintes. Je t'ai arrêté quand tu as voulu finir la mienne. »

« Oh bon sang. Et… Est-ce que j'ai fait des choses? »

Le sourire de James s'élargit.

« Et bien, tu te souviens de la fille qui m'a dragué en début de soirée? Et bien, tu l'as provoqué en duel. »

« Oh non… »

« Et quand je suis parti aux toilettes, tu as fait du pied sous la table à Sirius en pensant que c'était moi. »

« Merde… »

« Ne jure pas, Lils. » fit-il en imitant sa voix. « Oh, et quand on est revenu ici, tu as essayé à de multiples reprises d'abuser de mon corps d'Apollon. »

Lily ferma les yeux et cacha son visage dans le cou de James.

« Oh bon sang… »

James la serra un peu plus.

« Et… On l'a fait ou pas? »

« Tu penses vraiment que je suis du genre à abuser de ma petite amie alors qu'elle est complètement saoule? »

Lily soupira et donna un baiser sur sa mâchoire.

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas aller voir l'autre greluche, alors? »

James soupira à son tour.

« Lily, je t'aime. J'aime tout de toi. Je n'irai pas voir ailleurs un soir parce que tu es saoule. Et puis, crois-moi. Je suis sûr que cette fille était un mauvais coup. Le genre qui te laisse faire tout le travail et qui se plaint ensuite de ne pas avoir été emmenée au septième ciel. »

Lily eut un petit sourire.

« Tu devrais te lever pour aller réviser… » murmura James en mettant son nez dans ses cheveux.

Lily sourit et s'assit sur lui.

« Et bien, j'ai une meilleure idée. »

James sourit et l'embrassa. Il adorait quand elle se sentait coupable parce qu'elle avait trop bu.


	10. Elle s'habille un peu rétro

Elle s'habille un peu rétro

James soupira en regardant sa montre une nouvelle fois, puis enfonça sa tête dans ses mains. C'était définitif : ils seraient en retard.

« Lily? Tu es bientôt prête, ma belle? »

« J'arrive dans une minute! »

Il soupira. Autant dire une heure.

Il se leva et alla dans la cuisine se préparer un scotch. Il venait d'être nommé chef de sa section, et le chef du département organisait une petite fête chez lui avec les autres chefs de section pour célébrer. Ils auraient probablement tous pris un verre déjà quand ils arriveraient, hors de question qu'il ait du retard.

Il pensa un instant à ce que dirait FolOeil s'il arrivait avec un verre dans le nez, puis soupira. À quoi pouvait bien ressembler la maison de FolOeil? Il devait y avoir des yeux magiques connectés entre eux un peu partout, et des têtes de Mangemorts empalées, et…

À ce moment, Lily descendit les escaliers et se posta devant lui. Il sut alors qu'ils seraient encore plus en retard que prévu.

« Tu es superbe, ma belle. » fit-il en l'embrassant délicatement.

« Merci, mon amour. Alors, on y va? »

« Tu devrais monter te changer. »

Lily fronça les sourcils.

« Excuse-moi? Tu viens de me dire que j'étais superbe, non? »

« Oui, mais… »

« Alors pourquoi devrais-je monter me changer alors que tu me demandes de me dépêcher depuis une demi-heure. »

James soupira.

« Et bien, la majeure partie des chefs de section sont des Sangs Purs, et leurs femmes également, donc j'imagine que tu ne voudrais pas ressortir du lot. Tu sais, garder un profil bas, sécurité, vigilance constante… Ce genre de truc. »

« Mais tu m'as toujours dit que tu adorais cette jupe et ce petit haut. »

« Je l'adore, vraiment, mais… »

« Et tu sais que chaque fois que je mets cette jupe et ce petit haut, c'est parce que je veux te plaire pour que tu passes toute la nuit en moi. »

James soupira. Il savait qu'il allait regretter de dire ça.

« Lily, mon amour, cette promotion est très importante pour moi, alors je t'en supplie, je veux essayer de me faire bien voir de FolOeil et j'aimerais que ma femme en jette. Alors va te changer. »

« Non. »

Elle se dirigea dans le hall d'entrée et prit sa cape.

« Tu viens? »

Il soupira. Elle était têtue. Il enfila sa cape et lui prit le bras pour les faire transplaner. Ils arrivèrent devant la maison de FolOeil et James allait cogner à la porte quand elle s'ouvrit.

« Hey, James. Je ferais pas ça si j'étais toi, FolOeil a ensorcelé toutes ses portes pour qu'elles retiennent le poignet de ceux qui y cognent. »

James serra la main de Frank Londubat, un des chefs de section. Il avait quitté Poudlard quelques années avant eux, et était capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor avant lui.

« Merci du conseil, Frank. Tout le monde est déjà là? » demanda James, inquiet.

« Eh oui. On n'attendait plus que la star de la soirée. Par la barbe de Merlin, Lily! »

Frank lui embrassa les joues.

« C'est Alice qui va être contente, elle n'en pouvait plus de parler avec cette fille… Comment elle s'appelle, déjà? Skeleton, ou quelque chose comme ça. C'est la copine de Prewett. » fit-il en se tournant vers James. « Si vous voulez bien me suivre. »

Ils entrèrent. À ce moment, FolOeil sortit du salon et vint les rejoindre dans le couloir, vêtu d'une robe de sorcier noire.

« Bonjour M'dame. Potter. Il faudrait que je vous cause. Londubat, si tu veux bien aller reconduire M'dame dans le salon. »

James sourit à Lily alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le salon avec Frank, et se tourna résolument vers FolOeil, qui lui fit un long discours sur ses nouvelles responsabilité et sur le fait qu'il devait étendre son soucis de sécurité et de vigilance constante à toute sa section et plus seulement à lui-même.

Lorsque FolOeil eut fini, ils se dirigèrent vers le salon, et James regarda autour de lui. Oh. Merde.

Ses collègues portaient tous des pantalons et des chemises. Et leurs épouses des vêtements moldus. Lui et FolOeil étaient donc les seuls à porter des robes de sorciers?

Il se dirigea vers Lily, qui parlait avec Alice et une autre jeune fille blonde. James poussa un soupir en voyant que l'inconnue portait également une robe de sorcière.

« Alors, James? Qu'est-ce que tu disais déjà? Que je devais porter une robe pour passer inaperçue, pour ma sécurité… »

James eut un soupir et déposa un baiser sur son épaule alors qu'Alice avait un petit rire.

« On en reparlera à la maison. »

Lily sourit. Alice se tourna alors vers lui.

« James, tu connais Rita Skeeter, la petite amie de Fabian? Elle travaille à la _Gazette du Sorcier_. »

« Ah oui? À quelle section? »

« Oh, et bien, présentement, je suis l'assistante d'Oscar Finebush. Mais je suis sur le point d'écrire un article qui me transportera dans l'élite de _Sorcière Hebdo_. »

James voulut relever que de passer de la _Gazette_ au _Sorcière Hebdo_ n'était pas nécessairement une promotion, mais il se tut.

« Ah oui? Et de quoi traitera cet article? »

« Et bien, de vous, Monsieur Potter. » minauda Skeeter.

James retint un grognement. Dans quoi s'était-il fourré encore?

« De moi? »

« Et bien, de vous et de Mimi. »

« Mimi? »

« C'est Lily. » corrigea la concernée.

Skeeter balaya la correction d'un geste de la main.

« Peu importe. C'est votre maîtresse, non? Vous devez avoir une femme et des enfants dans le Devonshire? Sissi m'a dit que vous y passiez beaucoup de temps… »

« C'est _Lily_. »

« Lily n'est pas ma maîtresse, c'est ma petite amie, et la raison pour laquelle je passe autant de temps dans le Devonshire c'est parce que mes parents y habitent! »

Skeeter posa sa main sur son avant-bras, et, du coin de l'œil, James vit les yeux de Lily sortirent de leurs orbites.

« Allons, James, nous sommes entre amis, n'ayez pas peur de la vérité. »

Il y eut un instant de silence.

« Oh! FolOeil vient d'arriver! Je vais aller lui demander comment va sa mère. »

Et Skeeter leur tourna le dos.

À ce moment, James vit Lily sortir sa baguette de sa jupe et murmurer une incantation. Presque aussitôt, la robe de Skeeter fendit de haut en bas, dévoilant des sous-vêtements verts affriolants sans que la concernée ne semble le réaliser.

James se tourna vers elle, le regard amusé.

« Mademoiselle Evans! Ce n'est pas une façon de vous comporter en public! » s'exclama-t-il en riant.

« Oh, je sais bien. Mais tu mourrais d'envie de le faire et tu ne pouvais pas parce qu'elle aurait déjà été trop loin quand tu aurais sorti ta baguette des pans de ta robe, alors qu'avec mes habits moldus… »

James sourit et l'embrassa doucement. Il adorait quand elle s'habillait en moldue.


	11. Sa collection d'album techno

Sa collection d'album techno

**Note de l'auteure : Pour les besoins de la cause, j'ai remplacé la section « Techno » du vers par le mot « moldu ». Bonne lecture!**

James était assis à la table de la cuisine, une tasse de café dans une main et la _Gazette du Sorcier_ dans l'autre. Il tourna la page après avoir lu le compte-rendu du match Bulgarie/Hollande qui s'était déroulé la veille, puis s'enfonça dans la section affaires, regardant sans intérêt les places où il avait investi. Après quelques secondes, il tourna encore la page et se retrouva aux mots croisés.

À ce moment, il sentit les bras fins de Lily s'enrouler autour de ses épaules, et la jeune fille lui embrasser la joue.

« Bien dormi, mon amour? » demanda-t-il d'une voix distraite.

« Hmm. Il y a quelque chose à manger? »

« Il reste du pain, je crois. »

Lily hocha la tête, embrassa une nouvelle fois la joue de James et partit en direction de la cuisine. La suivant du regard, James laissa vagabonder son esprit le long de son corps, s'arrêtant sur l'ondulation de ses hanches et sur sa chute de reins qui étaient recouverts de…

James se leva et la suivit dans la cuisine. Il s'appuya sur le réfrigérateur.

« Pourquoi portes-tu mon chandail des Canons? »

Lily se tourna vers lui, puis porta son regard sur son t-shirt.

« Et bien… Parce que j'avais envie de porter ton odeur aujourd'hui, j'imagine… »

« Non non non! La vraie raison, Lily Evans. Tu détestes ce chandail parce qu'il jure avec tes cheveux. La dernière fois que tu l'as mis, on a dû aller passer le week-end chez tes parents, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de me dire ce que tu veux tout de suite. »

Lily baissa les yeux, honteuse, puis s'approcha de James et passa à la phase B de son plan. Elle passa ses mains derrière son cou et commença à jouer avec les cheveux de sa nuque, puis l'embrassa langoureusement.

« Une de mes amies vient spécialement d'Irlande pour me voir aujourd'hui… On a prévu d'aller faire les boutiques et ensuite, je me demandais si elle pouvait venir dîner à la maison et dormir ici… Elle prend son avion demain à dix heures. »

« Et pourquoi elle ne transplanerait pas? »

« Parce qu'elle est moldue et qu'elle ne sait pas que je suis une sorcière. »

« Oh. Et jusqu'à quel point elle ne sait pas que tu es une sorcière. »

« Au plus haut point. Les photos, les baguettes, les robes… et ton chandail des canons. »

« Oh merde. Donc en gros, tu me demandes de faire le ménage complet de la maison pour ton amie? »

« Oui. »

James soupira.

« D'accord. Je ferai le repas à la moldu aussi. Mais tu es mieux de me donner la baise de ma vie ce soir, Evans. »

« Promis! »

Elle l'embrassa rapidement et monta quatre à quatre les marches jusqu'à l'étage. Elle descendit quelques minutes plus tard, vêtue d'une paire de jeans et d'un joli t-shirt. Elle l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue et sortit de la maison. À ce moment, James soupira, jeta un sort en cuisine pour commencer la préparation d'un gâteau, puis un autre en direction des serpillères, de l'aspirateur et des chiffons. Puis, il prit une immense boîte et commença à y ranger les différents effets magiques qui se trouvaient chez eux.

Ce fut à dix-huit heures que la porte d'entrée claqua.

« Mon amour? Nous sommes là! »

« Je suis dans la cuisine! »

James sortit le gâteau du four et tourna les steaks. Puis, il adressa un sourire à Lily et à son amie.

« James, je te présente mon amie Laurence Smith. Laurence, je te présente mon fiancé, James Potter. »

Ils se serrèrent la main. Puis James jeta un regard à leurs sacs.

« Dîtes donc, vous avez dévalisé les boutiques! »

« Oh, justement, j'ai acheté un nouveau disque… Je suis certaine qu'il va te plaire. »

Elle déposa ses sacs sur le sol et en ouvrit un. James y vit une bonne quinzaine de disques.

« Un nouveau disque, hein? »

« Oh, et bien, » commença Laurence, « je ne comprenais pas comment Lily pouvait être aussi en retard sur les nouveautés musicales, alors je lui ai un peu forcé la main. À croire que chez vous, vous n'avez que du Mozart. »

James eut un sourire et se retint de demander qui se Bobart était.

Lily mit le disque et, alors que les sons commençaient à sortir de la chaîne stéréo qu'il avait emprunté à Sirius pour la soirée, ils s'attablèrent.

James partit se coucher vers minuit. Lily vint le rejoindre quelques heures plus tard. Elle lui embrassa doucement le dessus de la tête.

« Je t'avais promis la baise de ta vie, ce soir, non? » fit-elle en souriant.

« Demain soir, ok? Pour le moment, je suis crevé. Préparer tout ça à la moldu m'a vidé… »

Lily sourit et s'allongea contre lui.

Le lendemain, après avoir été portée Laurence à l'aéroport, Lily revint à la maison en souriant.

« Tu ne devineras jamais! » fit Lily.

« Quoi? »

« Laurence est une sorcière. »

James se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil et dévisagea sa fiancée.

« Quoi? »

« Elle a été à Beauxbâtons, mais elle a reçu sa lettre le même jour que moi! »

« Tu veux dire que j'ai fait tout ça pour AB-SO-LU-MENT rien? »

Lily sourit et l'embrassa.

« Attend, j'ai quelque chose pour me faire pardonner. »

Elle disparut dans la cuisine et en revint avec un disque, qu'elle fit jouer.

Ce fut quand il vit Lily danser sensuellement au rythme de la musique et commencer à déboutonner son chemisier que James sut qu'il était un grand fan de la culture musicale moldue.


	12. J'aime ses défauts 4

J'aime ses défauts

James était couché sur le dos et essayait de reprendre un rythme de respiration normal. Il soupira en sentant Lily se coucher à ses côtés et embrasser doucement sa mâchoire.

« Merlin, James! C'était… C'était… wow! »

James sourit. Et après, elle allait dire qu'il avait un égo démesuré. La faute à qui?

Elle lui fit un sourire mutin et s'assit à califourchon sur lui.

« Je suis prête pour un troisième round. » lui dit-elle en commençant à faire des mouvements de bassin.

« Donne… Donne moi quinze minutes, ok? »

Il la serra dans ses bras et la força à se rallonger contre lui.

« Ce ne sont pas les filles qui aiment qu'on les prenne dans nos bras, qu'on les complimente et tout après l'amour? » demanda James.

Lily sourit et se lova un peu plus contre lui.

« C'est un bon plan aussi. »

Elle embrassa son épaule.

« James? »

« Oui, mon amour? »

« Je me demandais… C'était qui, ta première fois? »

James se tourna vers elle.

« Quoi? »

« Et bien, ce soir, au dîner… Vous vous êtes mis à parler sexe… Sirius nous a décrit en détail comment il a perdu sa virginité à treize ans avec cette fille de Poufsouffle, qui en avait quinze… Et Remus nous a parlé de cette Française qu'il a rencontré en vacances durant l'été entre sa sixième et sa septième année… Je veux dire, même Peter a avoué qu'il l'avait fait le jour de son dix-huitième anniversaire avec une danseuse nue, alors que toi… »

« Moi quoi? »

« Tu es resté muet. Même quand Sirius te l'a demandé. »

« C'était des questions personnelles. Je n'avais pas à y répondre devant tout le monde. »

« James… »

« Quoi? »

« Ce n'est pas parce que j'étais vierge avant toi que tu dois faire comme si tu n'avais pas eu de conquêtes du tout. »

« C'est juste que je n'aime pas vraiment parlé de mes conquêtes devant toi. »

« James… »

« Lily, merde, la seule raison pour laquelle nous n'avons pas perdu notre virginité ensemble est parce que tu m'as rejeté aussi longtemps. J'avais quinze ans, j'étais bourré d'hormones et j'aurais sauté tout ce qui avait un semblant de poitrine! »

Lily se tut.

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas m'emporter comme ça. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. »

Il y eut un instant de silence.

« Alors, c'était avec qui? »

« Je ne te le dirai pas. »

« James! S'il te plait! »

« Non. »

« S'il te plait… Sinon, tu n'auras pas de troisième round! »

James soupira. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour sentir une nouvelle fois Lily autour de son membre…

« C'était avec… Clara. »

« Clara? »

« Oui. »

« Clara MacDougall? »

« Oui. »

« Clara MacDougall comme dans Clara MacDougall, ma meilleure amie? »

« Oui. »

« Mais… Mais… »

« C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas te le dire… »

Lily prit une grande inspiration.

« Comment ça s'est passé? »

« Lily… Ne te fais pas mal… »

« Je veux savoir. »

James soupira.

« On était bourré. Elle n'était pas très bonne. Et je devais être médiocre également. On l'a fait contre un mur, au septième étage, dans le couloir nord. C'était au bal de cinquième, après les BUSES. Je pense même avoir crié ton nom quand je suis venu. »

Lily dévisagea James.

« Oh Merlin! »

« Elle m'avait chauffé toute la soirée… Vous portiez la même robe, et elle n'arrêtait pas de se frotter contre moi… Elle m'a dit qu'on allait te retrouver… »

Lily ferma les yeux.

« Oh Merlin! Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle ait… »

« Lily, ça ne change rien au fait qu'elle est ta meilleure amie. Elle voulait prendre son pied. J'étais là. C'est tout. Il ne s'est rien passé de plus, ce n'était qu'une histoire de… »

« Je t'interdis de la revoir! »

« Lily, MacDougall ne m'intéresse pas. En fait, si ce n'était pas ton amie, je l'éviterais. »

« Alors c'est ça, hein? Le grand James Potter est trop important pour agir de façon civilisée avec ses anciennes amantes? »

« Mais tu n'as rien compris? Je n'aimais pas MacDougall. Je n'aurais pas couché avec elle si elle ne m'avait pas… »

« Parce que c'est toujours la faute des filles, hein? Si elle avait refusé, elle aurait été une sainte-nitouche, et maintenant, c'est qu'une pute, c'est ça? »

« Mais non, voyons, Lily… »

« Et moi, je suis quoi, dans tout ça? »

Elle plongea ses yeux dans ses bras.

« Toi, Lily Evans, malgré toute ta jalousie, tu es la femme de ma vie. »

Il la renversa sur le dos et l'embrassa langoureusement.

« Et que tu le veuilles ou non, tu t'es embarquée pour un troisième round! »

Lily éclata de rire et passa ses bras autour du cou de James et l'embrassa doucement.

« C'est parti! »

James sourit et frotta son nez contre son cou.

« Eh oui, c'est parti ma petite jalouse préférée… »


	13. Est venue au monde en Ontario

Est venue au monde en Ontario

**Note de l'auteure : Pour les besoins de la cause, Ontario a été remplacé par « Irlande ». Cet OS et le suivant, qui sont en fait le même OS séparé en deux partis, contient une scène de slash. Donc, si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas!**

« Nous sommes là! »

James déposa les valises en ronchonnant derrière son faux sourire. Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour assister à un match de Quidditch.

C'est ce moment que choisirent Mr. et Mrs. Evans pour sortir de la cuisine et se poster devant eux.

« Lily! Enfin! »

Mrs Evans serra sa fille dans ses bras alors que Mr Evans serrait la main de son gendre.

« Oh! Ce sont tes amis, ma chérie? »

Elle venait de regarder par-dessus l'épaule de sa fille et d'apercevoir Remus et Sirius.

« Ce sont les meilleurs amis de James. Papa, Maman, je vous présente Remus Lupin et Sirius Black. Remus, Sirius, voici mes parents. »

« Et est-ce que ce sont… »

Mrs Evans tourna un regard surexcité vers sa fille, qui soupira.

« Oui maman. Ce sont des sorciers. »

Mrs Evans poussa un cri de joie.

« Merveilleux! Oh, vous prendrez bien une tasse de thé? »

« Avec plaisir, Mrs Evans! Maintenant, je peux voir de qui Lily retient sa beauté époustouflante! » fit Sirius en lui prenant le bras.

Mrs Evans eut un gloussement. Mr Evans se tourna vers son gendre.

« C'est votre meilleur ami? »

James soupira.

« Malheureusement. »

Et ils les suivirent dans la cuisine.

« Et… Vous êtes là pourquoi? » demanda Mr. Evans.

« Pour le match de Quidditch. » fit Sirius comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

« Quid… Quoi? »

« C'est un sport sorcier, Papa. En gros, il y a trois personnes qui se lancent un gros ballons qui s'appelle le Souaffle, un gardien qui essaie de les empêcher de marquer des buts, deux abrutis qui frappe des Cognards… »

« Des Cognards? » fit Mrs. Evans.

« Ce sont des balles intelligentes qui veulent seulement frapper le plus de joueurs possible. Donc, les deux abrutis jettent les Cognards sur les joueurs de l'autre équipe, et il y a un attrapeur qui doit attraper le Vif d'Or, ce qui termine le match. »

Lily releva la tête pour voir les regards émerveillés de ses parents et ceux atterrés des trois garçons.

« Comment… Comment peux-tu… » commença Sirius.

« Comment peux-tu parler d'un sport aussi merveilleux que le Quidditch avec des termes aussi dégradants? » compléta James.

« Parce que c'est un sport dangereux. James, combien de fois t'es-tu retrouvé à l'infirmerie après… »

« Mais c'était pour le Quidditch! »

« Vous jouez au Quidditch? » s'écria Mrs. Evans, de plus en plus prêt de l'hystérie.

« Merveilleux! Alors racontez-moi tout! »

« Tout? » demanda James.

« Oui! »

James se lança alors dans un récit détaillé de ce qu'était le Quidditch. Lily en profita pour aller servir des boissons et rapporter des croustilles. Elle l'écouta d'un air distant, alors que Sirius rajoutait des détails dès qu'il en avait l'occasion et que Remus soupirait de temps en temps devant l'enthousiasme de ses amis.

« Et quelles sont les équipes qui s'affronteront demain? » demanda Mr. Evans.

« L'Irlande et l'Angleterre. » fit Sirius.

« Ah! Je suis sûr que l'Irlande doit être en tête de classement! » fit Mr. Evans en donnant un coup de poing rageur sur la table.

« L'Angleterre les a battu en match préparatoire! » fit Sirius.

« Et la dernière fois que l'Irlande a remporté la coupe de Grande-Bretagne, c'était il y a cent douze ans. » répliqua James.

« Peut-être, mais quelle victoire! » rétorqua Remus.

Mr Evans se tourna vers lui.

« Vous êtes Irlandais? » demanda-t-il.

« Par ma mère. »

« Merveilleux! Lily, tu as entendu ça? Remus est Irlandais! »

Lily grommela quelque chose, et alors que James et Sirius continuaient leur numéro de charme sur sa mère, son père et Remus entrèrent dans une longue discussion sur l'Irlande.

Quand vingt-trois heures sonnèrent à l'immense horloge des Evans, Sirius, Remus et James se dirigèrent docilement vers la chambre d'amis, à la cave, et Lily rejoignit sa chambre.

À minuit, James sourit en sentant Lily se coucher contre lui.

« Hey… Ça va? »

« J'arrivais pas à m'endormir. »

James sourit et la serra un peu plus contre lui avant qu'ils ne s'endorment tous les deux.

Lorsque James se réveilla, Lily n'était plus près de lui. James soupira et se leva, commençant à se préparer. À neuf heures, ils tranplanèrent tous les quatre sur le terrain de Quidditch où se jouait la finale Irlande/Angleterre.

Ce fut dix heures et trente-sept minutes plus tard qu'ils revinrent, James et Sirius traînant des pieds alors que Lily et Remus étaient à l'avant, visiblement euphoriques.

« Alors, qui a gagné? » demanda Mr. Evans en les voyant entrés dans la cuisine.

« L'Irlande! » fit Lily.

Mr Evans sourit.

« On va leur faire voir, à ces maudits Anglais, ce qu'on vaut! »

« Connor… » prévint Mrs Evans.

« Vous êtes splendide, Mrs Evans. » fit Sirius.

Effectivement, Mrs Evans était ravissante dans une petite robe noire et rouge. Elle gloussa devant le compliment de Sirius.

« Merci beaucoup… Nous nous demandions si cela vous dérangerait, à toi et à Remus, de rester seuls ici… Nous aimerions aller manger au restaurant avec James et Lily avant leur départ. »

« Bien sûr que non, Mrs. Evans. » fit Remus. « Profitez de votre soirée. »

Lily partit prendre une douche rapide et James se changea. Puis, lorsque tous les quatre furent fins prêts, ils partirent en voiture.

À minuit, ils se retrouvèrent tous sur le perron, Mr Evans essayant de faire tourner la clef dans la serrure.

« Je ne comprends pas, pourtant… »

« Papa, dépêche-toi, il fait froid! »

« Connor, je vais mourir d'hypothermie! »

« Laissez, Mr Evans, Sirius est incapable de faire quoique ce soit à la moldu, il a probablement ensorcelé la porte et… _Alohomora!_ »

La porte s'ouvrit sur le hall d'entrée plongé dans la noirceur.

« Je vais allumer et… » commença Mrs Evans.

Mais un bruit sur la droite les fit s'arrêter.

« Un cambrioleur? » murmura Mr. Evans.

« Lily, tu as ta baguette? » chuchota James sans baisser la sienne.

« Oui. » fit-elle sur le même ton.

« Suis moi. Et reste bien derrière moi. »

« Oh mon dieu, mon bébé… »

« Maman, ce n'est pas le temps. Si quelque chose arrive, courrez chez les voisins. »

James se dirigea lentement vers le salon. Après s'être assuré que Lily était hors de porter de tous tirs potentiels, il ouvrit la lumière et resta figé.

« Oh. Merlin. »

« Quoi? James, je ne vois… »

Lily poussa James sur le côté et resta bouche bée. Devant eux se tenaient Sirius et Remus dans une position plus que compromettante.

« Lily? Lily, tout va bien? » demanda Mr Evans.

« Je… »

À ce moment, Mr et Mrs Evans entèrent à leur tour dans le salon.

« Oh mon Dieu! » fit Mrs Evans en détournant les yeux.

James jeta un regard à Mr Evans, qui semblait hors de lui.

« Vous voyez? Vous voyez ce que ça fait quand on met un gentil petit Irlandais avec un Anglais? Ils nous volent nos filles et nos garçons et… »

« Papa! »

« Connor! »

« Sortez de chez moi tous les deux! »

Sirius et Remus se rhabillèrent en vitesse et sortirent sans demander leur reste. À ce moment, Lily prit la main de James et sortit à son tour de la maison.

« Lily Evans! Qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

« Et bien, Papa, comme tu as si gentiment jeté mes amis dehors, je dois également partir, puisque c'est Remus qui conduit la voiture jusqu'à Londres! »

Elle claqua la porte. James sourit. Merlin! Il adorait son caractère.


	14. S't'une fan des Leafs de Toronto

S't'une fan des Leafs de Toronto

**Note de l'auteure : Comme dans l'OS précédent, les Leafs de Toronto sont devenus « L'équipe de Quidditch Nationale d'Irlande ». Désolée pour les fans de l'équipe! Il s'agit de la suite de l'OS précédent, et, vous l'aurez compris, sera plus centré autour du couple Sirius/Remus. Donc, si vous n'êtes pas des fans de slash, passez votre chemin!**

Lily soupira en croisant les bras. Au loin, l'aube se levait. Sirius entra dans l'auto.

« Alors, voici les cafés. Latté pour James, mokaccino pour Remus, et votre thé vert au jasmin, mademoiselle Evans. » fit-il en lui tendant sa tasse.

« Merci. » firent James et Remus d'une même voix.

Nouveau silence.

« Alors, on va en parler ou quoi? » demanda Sirius.

« Sirius, ils ne veulent peut-être pas en parler. » essaya de le raisonner Remus.

« Mais… »

« Sirius, merde, à cause de vous, j'ai dû quitter mes parents! Mon père doit encore être en train de m'en vouloir au lieu de dormir! » trancha Lily.

« James, bon sang, défend moi! » fit Sirius.

« Désolé, mec, mais j'essaie encore d'effacer cette image de ma tête. » rétorqua James en frottant ses yeux.

« Écoute, si on te dégoûte, tu peux le dire tout de suite, nous éviter de perdre notre temps à tous! »

« Mais bien sûr que vous me dégoûter! Je surprends mes deux meilleurs amis en train de se prendre sauvagement sur le sofa de mes beaux-parents, c'est une réaction normale, non? Vous étiez deuxième dans la liste des gens que je ne voulais JAMAIS surprendre en train de baiser, tout de suite après mes parents! »

Sirius grogna.

« Bon, d'accord, quatrième. Après mes parents, Mr et Mrs Evans et tes parents, Pad. »

« J'aime mieux ça. »

« Mais tu n'es pas dégoûté par… Nous deux en tant que couple? » fit Remus.

« Bien sûr que non. »

« Et toi, Lily? » demanda Sirius.

Lily soupira.

« J'étais sûr que vous étiez hétéro. »

« C'est Sirius qui a eu l'idée. De temps en temps, accepté un rendez-vous arrangé, ou se présenter en compagnie d'une fille… »

« Et vous deux, ça dure depuis combien de temps? »

« J'ai demandé à Sirius de sortir avec moi une semaine avant que tu n'acceptes de sortir avec James. »

Lily hocha la tête.

« Donc ce n'est pas qu'un truc que vous avez essayé par commodité? »

« Non. »

« Et les sentiments de personnes ne sont blessés? »

« Non. »

« Alors ça va. »

Elle but une gorgée de son thé et soupira.

« Quand est-ce que le ferry va arriver? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ils disent dans une heure. » fit Sirius.

« Oh. Il y a un petit resto dans le coin? » demanda James.

Ils stationnèrent donc l'auto et entrèrent dans un petit resto.

Étonnamment, c'était comme entré dans la cafétéria du Ministère de la Magie. Le Premier Ministre était dans un coin avec sa famille et essayait de se retrouver avec son argent moldu. Le commis du quatrième étage mangeait des œufs au comptoir en draguant une serveuse, et quatre juges du Magenmagot lisaient leur _Gazette_, dissimulée derrière des journaux moldus.

Les quatre amis s'assirent à une table et commandèrent. À ce moment, un des types de l'entretien s'arrêta à leur hauteur.

« Eh, vous êtes pas des habitués, vous? »

« Non, nous venons de Londres. » fit Lily en lui souriant.

« Vous ne pouvez pas être Anglaise avec des cheveux aussi roux et un accent aussi sexy… »

« Je suis de l'Irlande mais je vis maintenant en Angleterre. »

« Oh, et qu'est-ce qui vous ramène en Irlande pour le week-end? »

« Mes parents habitent dans la ville voisine. Connor et Sophia Evans, vous connaissez? »

« Mais bien sûr, ce vieux Connor vient ici tous les dimanches! Mais vous êtes pas les seuls à repartir en Angleterre aujourd'hui, il y a plein de gens bizarres aussi qui attendent le ferry et qui… »

« _Oubliettes!_ » murmura James.

Les yeux du jeune homme s'agrandirent.

« Où suis-je? »

« Vous êtes en train de prendre notre commande. Je vais prendre trois œufs avec pomme de terre, fromage, toasts, et jambon. Ce sera tout. Merci. »

Et le jeune homme partit. Lily se tourna vers James.

« James! Tu as jeté un… _tu-sais-quoi_ pour rendre ce jeune homme amnésique! »

« Il te draguait! Et… Et il allait être au courant du secret de la communauté magique! »

« Mais tu es dans un établissement… »

Elle baissa le ton.

« … moldu, et le Ministre est là! S'il t'a vu… »

« Il le féliciterait. »

James se tourna et aperçut le Ministre derrière lui. Il se leva et lui serra la main.

« Enchanté, Auror Potter. Merci de nous avoir débarrassés de ce type. S'il flirtait encore avec mon aînée, je le castrais personnellement. Madame, messieurs. »

Et il partit.

En passant son bras sur les épaules de Lily, James ne put s'empêcher de remercier silencieusement sa fiancée alors que le jeune homme leur servait son assiette : c'était probablement parce qu'elle était fan de l'équipe d'Irlande et qu'elle les avait forcé à venir voir un match ici qu'il allait avoir une promotion.


	15. J'aime ses défauts 5

J'aime ses défauts

James réveilla Lily d'un baiser dans le cou.

« Il faut te lever, ma chérie. Ils vont bientôt être là. »

« James, je suis absolument épuisée… Je suis rentrée du boulot à minuit hier soir… Vous pourriez y aller entre mecs. »

« Négatif. La nouvelle pouffiasse de Sirius vient avec nous. »

Lily soupira.

« D'accord. »

Elle se leva et enfila une robe noire plutôt courte avec un agréable décolleté. James passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

« Tu es superbe. »

« Merci. »

Elle finit d'appliquer son rouge à lèvre et se tourna vers lui.

« Tu es prêt à y aller? » demanda-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête, passa une dernière fois sa main dans ses cheveux pour les décoiffer au maximum, faisant soupirer sa petite amie, et les fit transplaner.

Ils arrivèrent sur la terrasse de Florent Fortarôme. Remus, Sirius, et Peter étaient déjà là et discutait entre eux. Sirius avait passé son bras nonchalamment sur les épaules d'une jeune fille blonde et mince, à la poitrine plus que fournie, au maquillage loin d'être épuré et aux vêtements forts révélateurs.

« Salut les mecs. Mademoiselle. »

« James, Lily, je vous présente Candice. »

« C'est Maggie. »

Sirius dévisagea la jeune fille.

« Tu es certaine de ça? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Sirius, je crois que Maggie est assez intelligente pour se rappeler de son propre nom. » fit Lily d'une voix sèche. « Je suis Lily. »

« J'avais compris. »

Lily haussa les sourcils, mais se tue et s'assit sur la chaise que James lui tirait. Elle lui adressa un sourire pour le remercier et ils commandèrent.

Lorsque leurs crêpes à la glace arrivèrent, une demi-heure plus tard, Lily se dit qu'elle avait clairement dépassé les règles de la politesse, et qu'elle ne pouvait simplement plus ignorer Maggie. Et puis, peu importe la stupidité de cette fille, elle ne pouvait pas être plus ennuyante que la conversation que menait les garçons sur le Quidditch.

« Alors, Maggie, vous travaillez ou vous êtes toujours aux études? »

Les garçons se turent et se tournèrent vers elles. Maggie soupira par-dessus sa salade allégée – elle avait renoncé à prendre une glace.

« Les deux. »

« Et vous faites quoi? »

« Et bien, je suis étudiante du côté moldu en physique bio-nucléaire avancée. Je planche sur mon doctorat présentement. Et je travaille durant l'été sur la construction de maison pour les sans-abri de Londres, je suis sur l'architecture. »

Lily dut penser mentalement à ne pas ouvrir sa bouche. Les copines que leur présentait Sirius pouvaient de façon générale rarement se rappeler d'autre chose que de leur marque de rouge à lèvres préférés, du dernier scandale sexuel du leader des Bizarr' Sisters ou de leur chirurgien esthétique fétiche.

« Et vous? » demanda poliment Maggie.

Lily piqua un fard et baissa les yeux vers sa crêpe chocolat-fraise-banane. Elle devait vraiment arrêter de manger autant.

« Je travaille comme Médicomage assistante dans la section pédiatrique de l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste. »

« Oh. »

James lui prit la main.

« Lily est très appréciée de ses collègues. Elle a fini première de sa promotion, vous savez? »

« Mais elle n'a pu se décrocher qu'un emploi comme assistante. »

Les yeux de Lily commencèrent à s'embuer. Elle aimait son job. Pourquoi cette espèce de…

« James, tu veux bien regarder Maggie dans les yeux, s'il te plait? Je sais que ses seins sont géniaux, mais j'aimerais me les garder pour moi. »

Lily leva les yeux et regarda James relever les yeux en rougissant.

« Tu voudrais le nom de mon chirurgien? » demanda Maggie.

Elle fouilla dans son sac à main et sortit une carte d'affaire, qu'elle tendit à Lily.

« Il est génial, et sa méthode ne laisse aucune cicatrice. »

Lily tendit la main pour prendre la carte, mais James l'arrêta.

« Lily n'a pas besoin du nom de votre chirurgien. Elle est parfaite comme elle est. »

Maggie lui jeta un regard dédaigneux.

« Vraiment? »

James la défia du regard.

« Si j'étais mon chirurgien, je lui rajouterais deux bonnets de soutien-gorge, je lui ferais une liposuccion et un lifting facial. De plus, Lily, si j'étais vous, je me ferais tatouer mon maquillage afin qu'il soit toujours impeccable et je me ferais teindre les cheveux, parce que le roux, vraiment… »

Elle se leva et se tourna vers Sirius.

« Tes amis m'emmerdent. Je vais aller faire un peu de shopping. On se rejoint à ton appart? »

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

« Non. Tu peux retourner chez toi. De toute façon, maintenant que j'ai tiré mon coup, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais un quelconque intérêt pour moi. »

Elle eut un reniflement de dédain.

« Dommage. Tu étais un bon coup. Tu sauras où me trouver. »

Et elle partit. James passa son bras autour des épaules de Lily et lui embrassa le front.

« Ne t'en fait pas avec cette garce. Elle n'y connaît rien. »

Lily se laissa aller. Lorsqu'elle eut finalement cessé de pleurer, elle releva les yeux, la tête toujours contre le torse de James, et vit Sirius lui tendre des serviettes de table.

« Je suis désolé. C'est une complète garce. Et si tu veux mon avis, ses pipes ne valent pas une noise. »

« C'est sa façon de s'excuser de l'avoir amené ici. » fit James.

« Ça va aller? » demanda Remus.

Peter, qui ne semblait visiblement plus où se mettre, décida d'aller commander d'autres glaces.

« Je suis désolée qu'elle soit partie… » fit Lily en s'essuyant les yeux.

« Ne te fais pas de soucie avec elle. Je me fous de cette fille. Je te le dis, la seule personne intelligente dont j'ai besoin dans ma vie, c'est toi en tant que copine de mon meilleur ami. Elle commençait à m'ennuyer. Tu sais que les Moldus croient aux atomes? »

Lily eut un sourire. James sourit à son tour.

« Voilà ce qui est génial! Un joli sourire. C'est beaucoup mieux qu'une poitrine siliconée, si tu veux mon avis. » fit James sur le ton de la confidence.

« Parlant de silicone, Sirius, quand penses-tu nous amener quelqu'un de fréquentable? » fit Remus.

« Je travaille fort là-dessus. »

« Une poitrine naturelle, de temps en temps, ça n'a jamais tué personne. » fit James.

Sirius secoua la tête. Peter revint à ce moment-là avec les glaces, et ils orientèrent la discussion côté Quidditch.

James serra un peu plus Lily contre lui. De tous les défauts, il avait fallu que Lily soit sensible. Bien sûr, il l'adorait comme ça et n'y aurait rien changé pour tout l'or du monde, mais il savait que, dans ces temps troublés, il valait mieux être dur et froid.


	16. J'aime ses défauts 6

J'aime ses défauts

James avait toujours adoré Noël. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il adorait la neige, les cadeaux, les fêtes, les repas…

Il poussa la porte de l'appartement de ses parents, qui avaient dû abandonner leur manoir après qu'il eut été attaqué par des Mangemorts. Mrs Potter avait mis un point d'honneur à les recevoir dans leur nouveau chez-soi pour les fêtes, et Mr Potter venait de finir de poser les dernières décorations.

« C'est nous! » annonça-t-il en aidant Lily a enlevé son manteau.

« Nous sommes au salon! Sirius et Remus sont déjà là! »

Il enleva à son tour son manteau et allait passer dans la porte lorsque…

« STOP! »

Lily et lui s'arrêtèrent sous l'embrasure et dévisagèrent Mr. Potter.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Papa? »

« Vous êtes sous le gui. »

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Lily esquisser un sourire. Il se tourna vers elle et lui donna un langoureux baiser, prenant soin de garder ses mains bien visible et à des endroits appropriés. Puis, lorsque l'envie de les descendre plus bas se fit sentir, il se recula et adressa un sourire à sa fiancée.

« On peut entrer dans le salon, maintenant qu'on s'est donné en spectacle? »

« Tu m'as vu me lever pour t'en empêcher, fiston? Lily, tu veux quelque chose à boire? »

« Non merci, Mr. Potter. À part peut-être un verre d'eau. »

Mr. Potter se leva et disparut en cuisine. James déposa leur sac de cadeau devant la cheminée.

« C'est joli ce que vous avez fait avec cet appart, maman. » fit-il en regardant autour de lui.

« Oh, c'est trois fois rien, mon chéri. On n'a même pas de salle à manger, vous vous rendez compte? On va devoir manger dans le salon le repas de Noël… »

Lily prit la main de sa belle-mère, qui commençait à pleurer.

« Quand je pense qu'ils ont attaqué le manoir la veille de l'Halloween! Si Lily n'avait pas été là… »

James fit signe à sa mère de changer de sujet. Ils avaient été attaqué pour la troisième fois par Voldemort et avait miraculeusement survécu parce que Sirius et Remus avaient assommé la garde du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Un sort avait frappé James dans le dos, qui s'était évanoui sur le coup, et Lily s'était battu en duel contre Voldemort, qui avait abandonné pour transplanner au dernier moment.

« Ne t'en fait pas avec ça, Maman. Tout va bien, maintenant… »

« Oui, il faut tourner la page. » fit Lily.

Mr. Evans arriva à ce moment avec le verre d'eau de Lily et de petites bouchées. Puis, Mrs. Potter servit le plat principal, qu'ils mangèrent dans le salon, l'assiette sur les genoux, en écoutant de vieux disques de Noël moldus.

« Qu'est-ce que vous diriez d'ouvrir les cadeaux tout de suite? » fit Mrs. Potter aux alentours de minuit.

« Excellente idée! »

Les Potter avaient donné un livre sur les créatures magiques les plus dangereuses du monde à Remus, avec un chapitre entier dédié au fait que les loups-garous étaient beaucoup plus doux qu'on ne se l'imaginait, une veste de cuir à Sirius, le renouvellement de l'abonnement de James à _Quidditch Magazine_ et un flacon de parfum à Lily.

Sirius distribua ensuite ses cadeaux : pour Remus, trois flacons de potion tue-loup, une nouvelle potion récemment apparue sur le marché à titre expérimental, une croisière à Mr et Mrs Potter, un certificat cadeau de chez Zonco à James et un rang de perles pour Lily.

Remus avait acheté un livre sur l'histoire des motos à Sirius, une revue de décoration pour Mr. et Mrs. Potter, un livre sur l'histoire des Aurors à James et un livre sur les plus beaux paysages d'Irlande à Lily.

Finalement, James se leva et prit leur sac.

« Alors… Pour maman et papa. »

Il leur tendit une enveloppe qui contenait une nuitée dans une petite auberge pas très loin d'Édinbourg.

« Sirius. »

Un bon pour faire ajouter un système à sa moto qui lui permettrait de voler.

« Et Remus. »

Un livre sur l'histoire des loups-garous.

Puis, il jeta un coup d'œil dans le sac et vit une dernière enveloppe. Il fronça les sourcils en regardant l'écriture fine de Lily, qui avait tracé son nom dessus.

« On avait dit pas de cadeaux! » fit James.

Lily rougit.

« Ce n'était pas vraiment planifié. »

Il ouvrit l'enveloppe. La carte montrait un enfant qui dormait. À l'intérieur, deux petites phrases avaient été écrites.

_Bientôt, il faudra faire de la place ailleurs que sous le sapin. Tu seras Papa en juillet._

James laissa tomber la carte sur le sol et se jeta sur Lily pour l'entraîner dans un nouveau baiser.

« Par Merlin! Depuis quand es-tu au courant? »

« Avant-hier. »

Il lui en voulut un instant d'être aussi cachotière, mais se reprit vite : un tel défaut ne valait pas la peine de gâcher le plus beau jour de leur vie. Puis, il se tapa le front.

« Il va falloir devancer le mariage! »


	17. C'est c'qui fait d'elle une femme parfai

C'est c'qui fait d'elle une femme parfaite

**Note de l'auteure : Étant donné la teneur du dernier OS, je tenais à préciser de nouveau qu'il s'agit d'une série d'OS, et donc que tous les « chapitres » sont indépendants les uns des autres. **

**Je dédis également cet OS à Madame Ginny Potter, pour la remercier de ses reviews et parce qu'elle m'a demandé un rating M. Donc, question de justifier mon rating. Donc, vous êtes prévenus! Âmes sensibles s'abstenir!**

**Et sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Pourquoi Lily devait-elle faire des heures supplémentaires alors qu'il était excité comme un diable?

Ça avait commencé dès le matin. C'était son jour de congé. Il s'était réveillé en la serrant contre lui, et un de ses seins sortait de sa nuisette. Il l'avait réveillée d'un baiser dans le cou avec la ferme intention d'aller plus loin, mais elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle était en retard pour le boulot, alors elle avait coupé court à son petit manège, en lui promettant de se donner à lui le soir même.

Il était donc resté frustré pour le reste de la journée, et, après avoir commandé chinois pour deux, elle lui avait téléphoné pour lui dire qu'elle ferait des heures supplémentaires ce soir-là.

Il était donc resté devant la télévision, à essayer de comprendre des enjeux politiques moldus qui ne l'intéressaient pas du tout. Il avait pensé à appeler Sirius ou Remus, ou même Peter, mais l'idée de se retrouver dans cet état avec ses deux meilleurs amis à ses côtés ne l'enchantait guère.

C'est donc résolu qu'il monta à l'étage et s'engouffra dans la douche. Il alluma le jet, le régla à une température agréable et passa sa tête sous l'eau.

Il avait deux choix. Soit il prenait une douche froide et attendait Lily pour lui faire l'amour toute la nuit comme s'il s'agissait d'un besoin vital, animal. Cela le ferait passer pour un amant extraordinaire. Ou sinon, il s'offrait une petite branlette, dormirait un peu, et serait reposé pour faire l'amour à Lily toute la nuit de la façon la plus douce et sensuelle qui soit, ce qui le ferait passé pour un type romantique, à l'écoute, et, éventuellement, rendrait Lily plus encline à l'idée de lui faire des pipes.

Il tendit donc la main vers son membre, qui se durcit presque instantanément après toutes ces longues heures d'attente. Il retint de justesse un gémissement et continua son mouvement.

Lily arriva à vingt-et-une heures. Elle enleva rapidement ses chaussures qui lui faisaient un mal de pieds incroyable et se dirigea vers le salon, persuadé d'y trouver James devant la télévision. Depuis qu'elle l'avait initié à ce mode de communication, il passait rarement plus d'une heure sans se poster devant – la retransmission des matchs de Quidditch sur la seule chaîne sorcière de Grande-Bretagne aidant.

Elle fut étonnée de voir que, bien que la télévision soit ouverte, James ne se trouvait pas dans la pièce. Elle soupira en remarquant que les restes du repas chinois, eux, y était. Elle jeta donc un sort pour assurer leur conservation et monta à l'étage.

James n'était pas dans leur lit. Elle soupira. Depuis qu'il l'avait allumée ce matin-là, elle avait eu envie qu'il la prenne toute la journée. Et quand sa chef lui avait dit qu'elle devait faire des heures supplémentaires, elle s'était sincèrement demandé comment elle allait survivre toute la journée.

Elle sursauta en entendant du bruit dans la salle de bain et s'y dirigea. James devait chanter sous la douche. Peut-être pourrait-il la prendre contre un mur? Elle se mordit la lèvre pour éviter tout son. Elle ouvrit la porte et se retrouva dans une pièce embuée. Elle tira le rideau de douche et retint de justesse un hoquet de surprise.

Là, devant elle, se trouvait James, la main autour de son membre, et visiblement, il chantait autre chose que des cantiques.

Son fiancé tourna vers elle un regard catastrophé.

« Lily, je… »

« Je… je crois que je dérange, non? »

James ouvrit la bouche, mais ne dit rien. Elle fit un pas vers l'arrière, mais James la retint et l'entraîna dans la douche.

« Oh non, mon ange, tu arrives juste à point. »

Lily sourit et passa ses bras derrière sa nuque en l'embrassant.

« Bonjour mon cœur. Tu as passé une belle journée? » demanda-t-elle.

« J'ai eu envie de toi depuis le réveil… »

« Je vois ça… »

Il l'embrassa longuement, entraînant sa langue avec la sienne dans un tango de pulsions sexuelles.

« Tu sais que ce tailleur est pour le nettoyage à sec seulement? »

« On t'en achètera un autre. De toute façon, tous tes vêtements sont toujours de trop. »

Il enleva rapidement son veston et sa chemise blanche, sans pour autant cesser ses baisers, et se retrouva bientôt devant un soutien-gorge de dentelle noire.

« Est-ce que ton soutien-gorge est également pour le lavage à sec? Parce que là, ce serait vraiment du gâchis. » dit-il, complètement obnubilé par sa poitrine.

« Crétin. »

Il l'embrassa de nouveau et lui enleva le morceau de tissu, prenant soin de caresser ses seins au passage, lui arrachant des gémissements qui lui faisait perdre la tête. Puis, alors qu'il suçait divers endroits sensibles de son cou, il lui enleva rapidement sa jupe et sa culotte, qu'il jeta plus loin dans la salle de bain.

« James… »

« J'y viens, ma belle, j'y viens… »

Il la remonta contre le mur et, tout en continuant à l'embrasser, la pénétra doucement, lui arrachant un long gémissement. Elle serra les cuisses pour le sentir plus profondément en lui, et il s'agrippa à ses cuisses pour éviter de perdre pied.

« Oh Merlin… » marmonna-t-il contre son cou alors qu'il commença de longs mouvements en elle.

« Plus vite, James… »

Il accéléra la cadence et, quelques minutes plus tard, l'entendit crier son nom, qui résonna en écho sur les tuiles de la salle de bain. Puis, il vint en elle, et se laissa tomber dans le fond de la douche.

« Oh. Bon. Sang. » murmura Lily en appuyant sa tête contre son cou.

James sourit. Enfin. Il l'avait eu. Il n'était plus frustré. Mais il avait encore envie d'elle.

« Je t'aime. » murmura James dans ses cheveux mouillés.

Lily sourit contre sa peau et embrassa sa pomme d'Adam, le faisant frissonner.

« Tu m'avais promis une nuit torride, ce matin, tu te souviens? » fit Lily en l'embrassant.

James hocha la tête en souriant.

« Alors, Mademoiselle Evans, vous êtes devenu capricieuse du point de vue de votre vie sexuelle? Serait-ce que vous n'êtes pas satisfaite de votre présent amant? »

« James, tu es encore en moi, comment voudrais-tu que je te dises que tu ne me satisfait pas? »

James sourit et se retira.

« Donne-moi une minute, d'accord? »

Mais Lily ne l'entendait pas de cette façon. Elle commença à onduler des hanches, et sentit le sexe de James se durcir de nouveau contre elle. James sourit.

« Et c'est reparti! »

Il lui attrapa les cuisses et se leva, la faisant éclater de rire.

« James! Bon sang, si tu me lâches, je te… »

« Tu l'as cherché, Lily Evans, ne viens pas dire le contraire! »

Il la laissa tomber sur le lit et se positionna au-dessus d'elle, leur corps se perdant de nouveau l'un dans l'autre.

« On va mouiller le lit… »

« M'en fiche… »

Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa, et, plusieurs minutes plus tard, lorsque James vint en elle de nouveau, il sut que Lily Evans était définitivement et indubitablement la femme de sa vie.


	18. Pas trop jolie et pas trop laite

Pas trop joli et pas trop laite

James était dans le salon, lisant un magasine de Quidditch, lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer. Il leva les yeux lorsque Lily entra dans la pièce, vêtue de son trench coat blanc et de ses bottes à talons aiguilles noires.

« Hey. » fit-il.

« Hey. »

Elle posa une main sur son épaule pour garder l'équilibre, se pencha et l'embrassa rapidement.

« Dure journée? » demanda James en posant son magasine sur la table alors qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de lui.

« Terrible. Voldemort a attaqué un orphelinat. Le service était débordé… »

Elle défit la fermeture éclair de ses bottes. James laissa vagabonder un instant son regard sur ses jambes.

« Tu as commencé à préparer le dîner? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non, c'est… »

« On va se faire livrer quelque chose? »

« Non. »

Lily posa sur lui un regard désabusé.

« James, s'il te plait, j'ai travaillé comme une dingue toute la soirée… Je n'ai pas envie d'aller regarder le match chez Sirius avec une vingtaine de personnes que je ne connais pas… »

« On ne va pas chez Sirius. Lils, ça fait deux ans qu'on sort ensemble, aujourd'hui, tu te souviens? »

Lily ferma les yeux un instant et calcula. Il sourit en l'entendant pousser un juron.

« C'est vrai. Bon anniversaire, mon amour. »

Elle se mit à califourchon sur ses cuisses et lui donna un long et langoureux baiser.

« Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu t'es habillé chic? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, j'ai… »

« C'est un autre de tes fantasmes, c'est ça? » demanda-t-elle en roulant les yeux.

« Quoi? »

Elle soupira et l'embrassa de nouveau, puis alla mordiller le lobe de son oreille tout en commençant à défaire les boutons de sa chemise.

« Mais oui… Tu sais, comme à l'Halloween, l'an passé, quand tu as voulu que je m'habille en ménagère… Laisse-moi deviner… » fit-elle en commençant à caresser son torse. « Ce doit être un truc du genre… l'homme d'affaire viril et macho qui veut sauter sa secrétaire. »

« Lily, je ne… »

« James, tu sais que tu vas recevoir une pipe pour notre anniversaire. Ce n'est pas comme si tu devais faire tout un scénario pour que je le fasse. »

Elle glissa sa main dans son pantalon, et James retint de justesse un grognement en laissant tomber sa tête vers l'arrière.

« Oh putain, Lils… Ce n'est pas un foutu scénario – _Merlin, si tu continues avec _– je me suis habillé chic parce que j'ai réservé une table pour deux dans un foutu resto… »

« Oh. »

Lily enleva sa main des pantalons de son fiancé.

« Je… Tu crois que je devrais aller me changer? »

« Oui. Met une robe. »

« Et… Tu vas être en état pour… »

« Va te changer. Je vais dans la douche. »

Elle se leva et allait pour sortir de la pièce, mais s'arrêta dans l'embrasure de la porte qui donnait sur leur chambre.

« Tu veux que je vienne avec toi dans la douche? »

James se mordit la lèvre.

« La réservation est dans quinze minutes. On n'aurait pas le temps. »

Elle hocha la tête et s'enferma dans leur chambre. James se précipita dans la salle de bain et régla le jet à la température la plus froide possible, puis pensa au professeur Dumbledore en tutu. Heureusement pour lui, Lily n'avait pas continué son œuvre assez longtemps pour que son état soit irréversible.

Il sortit de la douche quelques minutes plus tard et rejoignit Lily qui l'attendait dans le hall. C'est donc les cheveux encore légèrement humides qu'il entra dans le restaurant.

Ils furent assignés à une table du fond, sur une immense banquette en demi-cercle. James aida Lily à enlever son manteau, et retint de juste un grognement en voyant qu'elle portait une robe noire lui arrivant à la moitié de la cuisse, avec des talons aiguilles de la même couleur et un collier en diamant qu'il lui avait offert l'an passé à pareille date.

« Tu es superbe. » murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa, puis ils s'assirent et elle se cala contre lui. À ce moment, un cri de joie se fit entendre!

« Prongs! Lily! Quelle heureuse surprise! »

James poussa un nouveau juron alors que Lily s'éloignait de lui. À ce moment, Sirius, accompagné d'une jeune fille blonde à la plastique parfaite et arborant une robe de cuir rouge lui arrivant au ras les fesses, se postèrent devant eux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici? » demanda Sirius.

James marmonna quelque chose comme « souper entre amoureux, » mais Sirius balaya ses paroles d'un geste de la main.

« Je vous présente Irina. Elle est russe. Elle ne parle pas anglais, mais elle fait des pipes absolument géniales. On peut se joindre à vous? Parce que je ne saurais vraiment pas quoi faire avec elle dans ce resto toute la soirée… »

James soupira alors que Sirius n'attendait même pas leur réponse pour s'asseoir. Pas pour la première fois, il se demanda quand son meilleur ami réussirait à sortir avec quelqu'un de présentable.

« Je pensais que c'était la soirée Quidditch aujourd'hui? » fit Lily alors que le serveur venait remplir leur coupe de vin.

James remarqua du coin de l'œil qu'Irina reluqua le serveur, et que le serveur reluqua Irina.

« Oh, et bien, tu sais, James a annulé parce qu'il voulait passer du temps seul avec toi, alors ce n'était plus aussi sympa… J'ai tout annulé. En passant, Frank est certain que tu as annulé parce que tu sais au fond de toi que les Falcons sont plus fort que les Canons, et que tu ne voulais pas perdre un autre pari contre lui. »

« N'importe quoi. » marmonna-t-il.

« C'est ce que je lui ai dit. Merci mec. » dit-il au serveur qui venait de déposer un steak.

James entendit Irina et le serveur échanger quelques mots en russe. Il l'entendit également rire.

« Tu disais que c'était un évènement spécial, aujourd'hui? » demanda Sirius.

James grogna. Ce fut Lily qui prit la parole.

« Ça fait deux ans aujourd'hui que nous sortons ensemble. »

Sirius poussa un sifflement admiratif.

« Wow. Deux ans? J'espère me rendre là avec une fille un jour. »

« Peut-être que si tu commençais à sortir avec des filles qui parlent anglais… »

À ce moment, Irina s'immisça dans la conversation.

« Sirius… Je aller toilette. »

« Fais comme tu veux. »

Irina se leva. Du coin de l'œil, James la vit quitter avec le serveur. De l'autre œil, il vit aussi que Sirius l'avait vu, mais son meilleur ami semblait s'en ficher, alors il s'en ficha aussi.

« Sirius, quand est-ce que tu vas te rendre compte que tu ne peux pas _seulement_ nous ramener une fille qui est une bonne baise? » fit Lily en prenant une gorgée de vin.

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

« Lily, je suis déjà sorti avec des filles qui étaient nulles au lit. Tu ne les as jamais rencontrées, c'est tout. »

« Comme qui, par exemple? »

« Et bien, Clara MacDougall. »

« Tu as déjà couché avec ma meilleure amie? »

« Et alors? »

Lily jeta un regard à James.

« James a couché avec elle. Est-ce qu'il y a un maraudeur avec lequel elle n'a pas baisé? »

« Peter. » répondirent les deux hommes d'une même voix.

« Tu veux dire qu'elle et Remus ont déjà… »

« En fait, je veux dire plutôt que elle et Remus sont en train _présentement_ de s'envoyer en l'air dans mon appartement, et que c'est pour cette raison précise que j'étais ici avec Irina ce soir. »

Lily fronça les sourcils.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle soit aussi… »

Lily chercha le mot quelques instants, puis abandonna.

« Evans, il va falloir que tu te rendes à l'évidence que ta meilleure amie est une véritable traînée, et que, le plus honteux dans tout ça, c'est que malgré tous ses plans baises, elle ne soit pas meilleure. »

Lily soupira, marmonnant quelque chose comme « espèce de sal porc con. » James sourit.

« Si Remus et MacDougall sont à ton appart, tu dors où? » demanda-t-il.

« Oh, je pensais aller coucher avec Irina dans un petit motel pas très loin, mais je crois que je vais aller traîner ma carcasse dans un bar avant… Se coucher seul est incroyablement déprimant, vous savez. »

« Hors de question que tu dormes dans un motel ce soir. » trancha Lily. « Tu peux venir à l'appartement _si tu ne ramènes personne._ »

Sirius sourit.

« Génial. »

Ils se levèrent, payèrent, et partirent. Dès leur arrivée, Sirius fila sous la douche. James sourit.

« Il ne nous reste que vingt minutes pour mettre en branle mon super plan. » fit-il.

« Tu sais que te faire une pipe dure beaucoup moins longtemps que vingt minutes? » le taquina Lily.

« Oh non. C'est un super plan. Qui implique que nous restons habillés. »

Il pointa sa baguette sur la radio, et une vieille chanson moldue des années 40 se mit à jouer.

« Mademoiselle Evans, m'accorderiez-vous cette danse? »

Lily sourit et prit la main que James lui tendait. Il plaça son autre main à son dos, et elle sur son épaule.

« Tu sais que tu es resplendissante ce soir? » murmura-t-il à son oreille.

« Merci. Tu es pas mal non plus. »

« C'est épatant jusqu'à quel point l'amour peut rendre deux personnes complètement stupides. J'espère ne jamais tomber amoureux. » déclara Sirius en entrant dans le salon.

Ses cheveux mouillés, un peu trop long, tombait sur son front, mais James remercia Merlin qu'il ait pensé à enfiler une paire de jeans, connaissant la tendance de son meilleur ami à se promener en caleçon. Il sentit à regret Lily se séparer de lui.

« Il suffit de rencontrer la bonne personne, c'est tout. » rétorqua James en embrassant doucement le cou de Lily.

« Foutaise. L'amour n'est pas fait pour moi. »

« Il ne faut jamais dire jamais. »

« Les couvertures sont dans l'armoire. » les interrompit Lily. « On va monter se coucher, James travaille tôt demain. Fais comme chez toi. »

« Tu sais, Evans, tu peux le dire : vous allez vous envoyer en l'air comme des dépravés. Je suis majeur, je sais quand je suis de trop. »

« Génial. Content que tu aies compris son sous-entendu. Maintenant, si tu t'arranges pour interrompre encore une fois notre soirée, je m'arrange pour que FolOeil te castre personnellement. » rétorqua James.

Il lui tourna le dos, l'entendant vaguement marmonner un « frimeur, » et prit la main de Lily. Il ferma la porte à double tour en entrant dans la chambre, et sourit en sentant Lily le tourner vers elle pour l'embrasser.

« Je t'aime. » murmura-t-il.

Elle sourit.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

« Tu n'aurais pas pu choisir de pire soir pour l'inviter à rester. »

« Je sais. Je suis désolée. »

Elle déboutonna lentement son pantalon, qui tomba sur le sol, et commença à caresser la protubérance qui se formait dans son pantalon.

« Y aurait-il un moyen pour que je puisse me faire pardonner? »

James sourit.

« Lily… j'ai envie qu'on passe cette soirée ensemble. Je… On peut remettre ma traditionnelle pipe d'anniversaire à demain matin? »

Lily sourit et l'embrassa alors qu'il la portait à leur lit.

« Tout ce que tu veux. »

Une demi-heure plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient tous deux allongés nus l'un contre l'autre, James l'embrassa longuement.

« Tu sais quoi? »

Lily secoua la tête et se colla un peu plus contre son torse.

« Ce soir, je regardais Sirius et Irina… Et je me disais que j'étais content que tu ne sois pas parfaite. »

Lily fronça les sourcils.

« C'est probablement la déclaration d'amour la plus bizarre que tu m'aies jamais faite, James. Mais merci quand même. »

« Non, je veux dire… Tu sais, si tu étais parfaite, tous les mecs voudraient sortir avec toi… En fait, tous les mecs _veulent_ sortir avec toi, mais c'est parce que tu es accessible, puisque tu n'es pas parfaite. Alors je dois toujours me méfier d'eux. »

Lily sourit.

« Et si tu étais parfaite, jamais tu n'aurais accepté d'être avec moi, parce que, dans ta perfection, tu aurais parfaitement su que j'étais un imbécile. »

Il se perdit dans le baiser que lui et Lily échangèrent par la suite. Il aurait aimé lui dire à quel point il l'aimait, à quel point pour lui, elle était parfaite, et belle, et intelligente, mais la bouche de Lily descendit bientôt plus bas et à ce point, il ne pouvait plus penser à autre chose qu'au fait que leurs corps étaient _parfaits_ l'un pour l'autre.


	19. J'aime ses défauts 7

J'aime ses défauts

**NDA : Cet OS fait en quelque sorte suite au précédent. Ce n'est pas une suite directe et vous N'êtes PAS obligé(e) de lire l'OS précédent pour comprendre celui-ci, mais vous y retrouverez certaines allusions, notamment à Irina et à la conversation de James et Lily. Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

James regarda Lily qui, vêtue de sa plus belle robe, mettait la table.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te fais tout ce tracas, Lily. Ce n'est que le Nouvel An… »

« Mais enfin, James, tu ne te rends pas compte? Sirius nous ramène une _fille_ pour le Nouvel An. Ce n'est jamais arrivé. Il dit toujours que le Nouvel An est réservé à ses amis. Tu sais ce que ça représente? »

James sourit. Lily était probablement la personne la plus naïve du monde. Oui, Sirius leur ramenait une fille pour le Nouvel An. Oui, il avait parlé de cette fille à quelques reprises aux maraudeurs. Oui, elle semblait importante pour lui. Mais Sirius restait Sirius. Il voulait probablement amener une fille au Nouvel An pour pouvoir rouler une pelle à quelqu'un, et plus si affinité. Il en avait parlé aux maraudeurs en la décrivant toujours à grand renfort de détail physique – ses lèvres roses, sa poitrine parfaite, son cul qui invitait à la débauche. Elle semblait importante pour lui, mais tout ce qui pouvait écarter les jambes pour qu'il y entre l'était.

James s'appuya dans l'embrasure de la porte et détailla Lily alors qu'elle ajoutait les derniers épices à la soupe. Autant il adorait Sirius, autant il le détestait pour ce qu'il avait fait subir à Lily ces dernières années. Combien de fois lui avait-elle demandé si sa poitrine était plus alléchante que celle des autres pouffiasses? Combien de fois l'avait-il entendu pleurer sous la douche après que l'une d'elles aient fait un commentaire désobligeant sur son physique? Combien de fois avait-elle enduré leur discussion sur le Quidditch parce que ces filles étaient incapables de tenir une conversation?

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la taille. Lily sourit et posa ses mains sur les siennes.

« Tu es bien câlin, tout d'un coup » dit-elle en se tournant vers lui pour l'embrasser.

« Je t'aime, tu sais. »

Lily sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau.

« Je sais. Je t'aime aussi. »

« Non, je veux dire… Je t'aime vraiment. J'aime comment tu me fais sourire, comment tu m'obliges à garder mon sérieux, comment tu cuisines, comment tu me laisses te faire l'amour… Et je ne veux pas que tu laisses une autre des pouffiasses de Sirius te démoraliser ce soir. Parce que toi, contrairement à eux, tu as beaucoup plus d'utilité dans ma vie qu'un simple mouchoir. »

« Tu es en train de me comparer à un mouchoir, présentement? » demanda-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Oui. Parce qu'il utilise ses filles comme des mouchoirs. »

« Des mouchoirs? »

« Oui. »

« Tu veux dire que pour lui, ces filles sont le résultat d'un rhume? »

« Non. Je veux dire… Imagine un instant que tu es un mec. Tu regardes un film, petite scène torride, tu as envie de tirer un coup et personne en vue. Tu prends un mouchoir, une petite branlette et hop! Tu le jettes. Sirius fait pareil avec les filles. »

« Et donc moi, je suis… »

« Toi, tu es la scène du film torride qui sort de l'écran et qui vient me rejoindre, mon amour. »

« Oh! Comme tu es romantique! » fit-elle en riant avant de l'embrasser.

Il sourit. À ce moment, on sonna à la porte. Lily regarda l'heure.

« Ce doit être Remus. On avait dit qu'ils devaient arrivés dans quinze minutes. »

James hocha la tête et suivit sa fiancée jusqu'au hall. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, il fronça les sourcils.

Sirius était là, le sourire aux lèvres, un bouquet de fleur et une bouteille de vin dans une main, alors que, de l'autre, il tenait la main d'une jolie petite brunette au nez constellé de taches de rousseur, vêtue d'un manteau noir, d'un bonnet bleue et d'une chaude écharpe de la même couleur.

« Salut Prongs! »

Il le serra dans ses bras et lui flanqua une claque dans le dos.

« Salut Lily! »

Il embrassa les deux joues de la jeune fille, puis lui tendit le bouquet et la bouteille.

« C'est de Judith et moi. On voulait vous remercier de nous recevoir pour le Nouvel An. »

James eut un sourire.

« Depuis quand tu nous amènes quelque chose quand on vous reçoit? »

« En fait, c'est moi qui lui a un peu forcé la main… » fit Judith en souriant. « Chaque fois que je lui parle, il a passé le week-end chez vous, ou il a dîné tous les soirs chez vous… Alors c'est un moyen de vous remercier pour votre hospitalité. »

Lily sourit et embrassa chaleureusement les joues de Judith.

« C'est une charmante idée! Enfin quelqu'un d'autre pour lui inculqué les bonnes manières! Tu te rends compte, James, je ne suis plus seule pour éduquer les terribles maraudeurs! »

Sirius eut un sourire et aida Judith à enlever son manteau. James sourit en voyant que les talons de ses souliers étaient modestes, que sa robe était décente, et que son maquillage était léger.

« Si vous voulez nous suivre dans la cuisine, on va servir le vin… Vous êtes un peu en avance, le repas n'est pas encore tout à fait prêt… »

« Oh, je sais… Sirius a dit que vous étiez habitué de le voir arriver une demi-heure en retard au minimum. Il est désespérant, parfois! »

« Ils sont habitués, mon amour. »

James sursauta. Sirius avait-il vraiment appelé Judith « mon amour » plutôt que « bébé », « poupée » ou « chaton » ou ses oreilles commençaient-elles à faire défaut?

« Ce n'est pas une raison, Sirius. Pour une fois, Lily va pouvoir avoir un peu d'aide dans la cuisine de notre part. Est-ce qu'on peut faire quelque chose, Lily? »

James jeta un regard à Lily, qui semblait sur le point de sauter sur place à pieds joints en tapant des mains en entendant cela. Elle attribua à Sirius et James la tâche de dresser la table, et elle et Judith partirent vers la cuisine.

« Alors? » demanda Sirius. « Tu la trouves comment? »

James jeta un regard à Sirius alors qu'il commençait à placer les fourchettes.

« Elle a l'air sympa. »

« Seulement ça? »

James tenta d'ignorer le ton déçu de Sirius.

« Et bien, tu sais, je viens seulement de la rencontrer. Je veux dire, elle a l'air beaucoup mieux que tes autres copines. Elle semble avoir beaucoup de classe. Et sa poitrine est naturelle. »

« Je sais. » fit Sirius en souriant. « Ça fait du bien d'en toucher une vraie de temps en temps. »

« Sirius Black, arrête de parler de ma poitrine! » fit la voix de Judith depuis la cuisine.

James entendit distinctement Lily rire. Il sourit. Jamais elle n'avait ri en présence d'une des copines de Sirius.

« Dites, vous avez… » demanda-t-il.

Sirius leva les yeux en déposant les coupes.

« Quoi? »

« Et bien, tu sais… » Il baissa sa voix. « Êtes-vous passés à l'acte déjà? »

Sirius secoua la tête.

« Et tu l'as repêché quand? »

« Je l'ai rencontré il y a six mois. »

« Six mois? »

James tenta de se rappeler de quand datait la dernière copine qu'il leur avait présentée. Irina avait croisé leur chemin à la fin du mois de mai.

« Tu es avec elle depuis six mois? »

Sirius sourit.

« Quand j'ai dormi ici le jour de votre anniversaire… Vous aviez oublié de jeter un sortilège de silence sur votre porte, et j'ai entendu votre conversation sur la « non-perfection » de Lily – un coup de chance qu'elle ne t'ait pas abandonné là comme une vieille chaussette, mec, si tu veux mon avis. Je me suis dit qu'il était temps de changer. »

James sourit.

« Elle a l'air vraiment bien. Je suis content pour toi. »

Il se pencha vers lui.

« Mais vous sortez ensemble depuis six mois et tu ne l'as pas encore touchée? »

Sirius sourit.

« On va continuer notre discussion dehors, d'accord? J'ai vraiment besoin de fumer, et Judith déteste que je fume à l'intérieur. Lily, on sort! »

« Pas de problème! »

James et Sirius enfilèrent leur manteau et sortirent à l'extérieur. Sirius sortit une cigarette et en offrit une à James, qui l'accepta volontiers. Depuis qu'il était Auror, les nombreuses heures d'immobilité, observant des Mangemorts, avaient instauré cette habitude.

« Alors, dis. Tu l'as touchée, oui ou non? »

« Ce n'est pas… Il n'y a pas eu… On ne baise pas. On ne fait pas l'amour. Pas de pipe, pas de doigts, rien. »

« Elle est vierge? »

« Non. Et moi non plus – _Merlin_, non. Mais je ne sais pas… Ce qu'il y a entre nous… C'est spécial. Sur un autre niveau. Et on veut prendre notre temps. On veut que ce soit parfait. Je veux dire, je l'ai déjà vu en lingerie et tout. On a passé Noël ensemble et elle a dormi chez moi en nuisette. Elle était collée contre moi, James, j'avais juste à relever sa foutu nuisette pour la prendre et je ne l'ai pas fait, parce que je l'aime, merde. Le lendemain, je suis entré dans la salle de bain alors qu'elle prenait sa douche – ne fais pas ce visage-là, je ne savais pas qu'elle était là… Et Merlin… »

James sourit.

« C'est définitif. Tu es amoureux. »

Sirius sourit.

« Absolument, doc. »

James sourit à son tour et écrasa sa cigarette. Ils entrèrent.

« Tu as fumé? » demanda Lily.

James hocha la tête et prit une des menthes qui se trouvait dans l'armoire.

« Oui, mais j'étais dehors. »

Il la serra contre lui et l'embrassa dans le cou.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis presque en train d'arrêter. Je n'ai pas fumé assez pour que ta santé de jeune future maman en soit affectée. »

« Au fait, comment va mon futur filleul? » demanda Sirius en passant un bras autour de la taille de Judith, qui appuya sa tête contre son épaule.

« Le médecin dit que tout va bien. » fit Lily en posant ses mains sur celles de James, qu'il avait joint sur son ventre. « Je commence à avoir moins de nausées. »

« Tu es tellement chanceuse d'être enceinte. » fit Judith. « J'aimerais tellement en avoir un à moi. »

Lily sourit. Sirius posa un baiser sur la tête de sa petite amie.

« On peut travailler là-dessus quand tu veux. »

« Crétin. »

Le sourire de Sirius s'agrandit un peu plus. Quelques instants plus tard, Remus, Peter et quelques amies de Lily arrivèrent. Ils mangèrent en riant, Lily et ses amies racontant les mauvais coups des maraudeurs à Judith, qui semblait avoir fait parti du groupe d'amies depuis des lustres. À minuit, Lily embrassa longuement James, et s'interrompit seulement lorsqu'ils entendirent leurs amis pousser des sifflements. Ils se tournèrent et virent Sirius, qui tournait sur lui-même en embrassant Judith.

« Que s'est-il passé? » demanda James à Remus.

« Sirius vient de demander Judith en mariage. »

« Wow. »

James était content pour son ami. Les vœux de bonne année continuèrent. Quelques heures plus tard, les amies de Lily quittèrent. Les maraudeurs et Judith restèrent pour ranger un peu.

« Vous avez des résolutions? » demanda Lily.

« Assis-toi. » fit James. « Il ne faut pas que tu t'épuises, avec le bébé et tout ça. »

Lily sourit. Les maraudeurs et Judith suivirent son exemple et s'assirent à leur tour.

« J'espère trouver la force de garder mes amis dans ce temps de guerre. » fit Peter.

« Pourquoi aurais-tu besoin de force pour ça? » demanda sèchement Sirius.

« Parce que j'ai le courage, mais je ne suis pas un assez bon sorcier pour vous défendre. »

James posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Tu es un bien plus grand sorcier que tu ne le crois, Peter. Tu manques seulement de confiance en toi. »

Celui-ci adressa un sourire à James.

« Il y a une fille qui m'intéresse. » annonça Remus.

« Oh oui? » fit Lily.

Il hocha la tête.

« Et j'espère trouver le courage de lui avouer mes sentiments. »

« Elle serait idiote de te laisser aller. » déclara Judith. « Même avec ton problème de fourrure. »

Remus jeta un regard colérique à Sirius.

« Je sais, je sais… Je n'aurais pas dû lui dire. Mais elle s'en fout, Remus. Toutes les filles s'en foutent. Je suis sûre que si tu le disais à celle qui t'a tombé dans l'œil, elle trouverait que ça fait bad boy et elle te sauterait dessus. »

« Sirius, je n'ai pas envie de seulement baiser avec elle. Je veux construire quelque chose. »

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel.

« Pourquoi construire quelque chose alors que tu peux baiser? »

Judith lui donna un coup de coude.

« Crétin. Et toi, Lily? »

« Un bébé en santé. C'est tout. »

« James? »

« Que Lily accepte que James Junior ait un balai. »

« Il ne s'appellera pas James Junior. Et si c'est une fille, je lui dirai à quel point tu es un idiot machiste. Et toi, Judith? » fit Lily avant que la situation ne dégénère.

La jeune fille souleva les épaules.

« Je souhaite seulement un beau mariage. C'est tout. »

« Et toi, Sirius? » demanda James.

« Un bébé. »

Judith se tourna vers lui. Elle lui fit un sourire incertain.

« Tu… tu es sérieux? »

Il hocha la tête.

« Oui. Seulement si c'est avec toi, par contre. »

Elle l'embrassa longuement.

James sourit. Il avait toujours cru que Lily était trop naïve. Mais en fait, elle avait un don inné pour prédire le futur. En fait, son plus grand défaut, c'était qu'elle avait cette tendance à faire des prédictions étranges – un peu comme cette folle-dingue de Sybille Trelawney, qui avait un an de plus qu'eux et qui lui prédisait toujours sa mort avant un match de Quidditch.


	20. J'aime ses défauts 8

J'aime ses défauts

**NDA : Ou bien le personnage de Judith m'inspire, ou bien je manque cruellement d'inspiration. Dans les deux cas, cet OS peut être considéré comme une suite du précédent. Encore une fois, pas besoin de l'avoir lu pour comprendre celui-ci, par contre. Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

« C'est ridicule! »

James sourit alors que Lily servait du thé à Judith, qui avait emmené quelques revues de robes de mariées pour que la jeune femme l'aide à faire son choix.

« Je te l'ai dit : ce sont tous des enfants… »

« Non, tu ne comprends pas. La semaine dernière, ils nous ont invités à dîner. Sirius a refusé d'y aller, et j'ai dû m'y présenter seule. Tu n'as même pas idée à quel point c'était humiliant. »

« Pourtant, Remus n'est pas du genre à faire tenir la chandelle. » fit James.

« Oh non. Ils étaient très polis, discrets et tout. Mais c'était de trouver une excuse pour excuser son absence. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit? » demanda Lily.

« Comme il agit comme un profond connard, j'ai décidé de jouer sous la ceinture. J'ai dit que, comme son job d'Auror le stressait beaucoup, il avait des problèmes érectiles et qu'il avait un rendez-vous chez le médecin pour se faire prescrire quelque chose. »

James pouffa dans sa tasse de thé.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ris. » fit Lily. « Tes deux meilleurs amis s'entredéchirent. Tu devrais être inquiet. »

« Oh, je ne m'en fais pas vraiment avec ça. Ils vont régler ça entre mec, vous n'avez pas besoin de vous en mêler. Ils vont se croiser à un coin de rue, ils vont s'arranger le portrait, et on se remémorera leur bouderie dans deux ou trois ans en riant. »

« Je refuse que ça se passe comme ça. C'est ridicule! Le mariage est dans deux semaines. Remus est sensé être le garçon d'honneur. Il me manque une demoiselle d'honneur. Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle ne pourrait pas l'être! »

« Je peux demander à Clara, si tu veux. » proposa Lily.

« Non. Je refuse qu'une des anciennes amantes de Sirius soit ma demoiselle d'honneur. »

La discussion était close.

« On pourrait peut-être pousser le destin. » suggéra James.

Les deux filles échangèrent un regard. Pendant un instant, il crut qu'elles lisaient dans leurs pensées.

« Je m'occupe de Sirius. »

Et Judith transplana. Lily attrapa le téléphone sous le regard amusé de James et signala le numéro de Remus. Son fiancé tendit l'oreille.

___« Oui allô? » _fit la voix de Remus dans le combiné.

« Remus? C'est Lily. Tu vas bien? »

_« Oui, merci, et toi? »_

« Très bien, merci… Est-ce que tu pourrais venir à l'appart, s'il te plait? »

_« Tout de suite? Lily, c'est que je suis un peu occupé présentement avec… »_

« Oh, elle peut venir, si c'est seulement ça qui te dérange… C'est que j'ai un problème avec le bébé, et James est parti. »

Il y eut un instant de silence. James leva les yeux au ciel.

_« J'arrive tout de suite. »_

Lily raccrocha et lui sourit. James se leva et embrassa le sommet de sa tête.

« Votre scénario est complètement incohérent. Comme si j'allais te laisser seule un seul instant maintenant que tu portes notre bébé. »

À ce moment, le feu de la cheminée tourna au vert, et Sirius en sortit en courant alors que Judith le suivait, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Lily? LILY? »

« Je suis dans la cuisine! »

Sirius arriva à ce moment, essoufflé, son regard allant de James à Lily.

« Judith m'a dit que quelque chose était arrivé à mon filleul… Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Prongs? Judith m'a dit que tu travaillais et qu'elle était venue me chercher parce qu'elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle pourrait te transporter jusqu'à Ste-Mangouste… »

À ce moment, Remus et Tonks apparurent dans la cuisine.

« Que se passe-t-il avec le bébé? » demanda Remus en s'approchant de Lily.

« Qu'est-ce qu'_il_ fait ici? » s'écria Sirius.

Lily se leva.

« Le bébé va bien. Il n'a qu'un seul problème : son parrain et son oncle agissent comme des idiots. Alors soit vous réglez vos problèmes comme des grands, soit vous ne verrez jamais votre neveu! »

Remus soupira.

« Lily a raison, Sirius… »

« Oh non! S'il y a bien un point sur lequel Lily a tord, c'est que tu ne mérites pas que je fasse l'effort de te pardonner. »

« Sirius! » s'écria Judith.

Remus croisa les bras.

« Tu meurs d'envie de le dire, Pad. Alors vas-y. Qu'est-ce que tu as contre le fait que Nymphadora et moi sortions ensemble? »

Sirius ouvrit la bouche et la referma.

« Tu es déjà allé faire du shopping avec elle? »

Remus hocha la tête.

« À plusieurs reprises. »

« Tu as vu combien elle pouvait dépenser? »

Nouveau hochement de tête.

« Quand as-tu gardé un job durant plus de trois mois? »

« Sirius, ce n'est pas quelque chose… » commença James.

« Tu as raison. Ma condition ne me permet pas de garder mes emplois longtemps. Mais je réussis tout de même à travailler. Et je sais que Nymphadora est habituée à un certain train de vie. Jusqu'à présent, je suis capable de le lui assurer. Nous aviserons par la suite. »

« Sirius, tes excuses sont ridicules! Remus n'a pas à payer pour mes affaires, je suis capable de le faire moi-même! » s'exclama Nymphadora.

« Toi, reste en dehors de ça! » aboya Sirius.

« Ne lui parle pas sur ce ton! » s'écria Remus en serrant les poings.

À ce moment, Sirius lui donna un crochet du droit sur la mâchoire. Remus riposta en lui donnant un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Ils s'arrêtèrent presque aussitôt, Sirius se tenant le ventre à deux mains, à bout de souffle, et Remus pinçant son nez qui saignait.

« Bordel, Lupin, elle a seize ans! Seize putains d'années! Elle est encore mineure! »

« Tu peux bien parler, Sirius! Comme si je ne savais pas que l'an passé, tu as couché avec deux de mes amies à ma fête d'anniversaire! Et puis, j'aurai dix-sept ans dans deux mois. » rétorqua Tonks.

Judith fronça les sourcils.

« Tu as couché avec des gamines de seize ans alors que tu en avais déjà dix-neuf? N'est-ce pas exactement ce que tu reproches à Remus? »

« Ce n'est pas la même chose! » grommela Sirius. « Et ce n'est pas le point de la discussion! Nymphadora est ma cousine et… »

« Je ne l'ai pas touché. » fit Remus.

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi? »

« Je ne l'ai pas touché. » répéta Remus. « J'ai demandé la permission à Andromeda et à Ted pour sortir avec elle. Mais je ne l'ai pas touché. Je veux attendre qu'elle soit majeure. Et nous aimerions – j'aimerais avoir ta bénédiction aussi pour sortir avec elle. »

Sirius se tut et dévisagea son ami.

« Je lui ai dit que j'étais trop pauvre. Je lui ai dit que j'étais trop vieux. Je lui ai dit que j'étais trop dangereux. Mais ta cousine a la tête encore plus dure que toi. Si c'est possible. »

Sirius sourit et se tourna vers sa cousine.

« Tu l'aimes? »

Nymphadora hocha la tête.

« Tu vas me le dire, si jamais il te fait mal, hein? Même si c'est mon meilleur ami? »

« Promis. »

« Viens là. »

Nymphadora s'approcha de Sirius et le serra dans ses bras. Sirius la serra contre lui également et posa sa tête sur la sienne.

« Vous avez ma bénédiction. »

James sourit.

« Bon, il nous faut quelques bières pour célébrer le fait que Sirius ait fini d'être un foutu imbécile! »

Il quitta pour la cuisine. Pendant qu'il prenait les bières, il se promit de ne jamais dire à Lily à quel point il avait eu peur que l'amitié des maraudeurs ne se dégrade à cause d'une histoire de fille. Sinon, elle continuerait à se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas, et c'était un défaut qu'il adorait.


	21. C'est la blonde qu'il me faut

C'est la blonde qu'il me faut

**NDA : Je sais que ce texte est plutôt court, mais je me rattraperai dans les suivants, promis! Bonne lecture!**

James était assis sur le banc, dans une petite chapelle du Surrey. Lily lui avait pris la main, et il se concentrait sur cela pour ne pas éclater. Derrière lui, Sirius et Remus étaient assis. Sirius avait renoncé à venir accompagner, et il lui en était reconnaissant : jamais il n'aurait survécu à une autre pouffiasse. La présence apaisante de Remus l'aidait à se tenir.

Devant eux se tenaient les cercueils de ses parents. Jamais il n'avait senti un vide aussi grand en lui. Ses parents avaient été tués lors d'une attaque du Quartier Général, pendant une réunion. Lui s'en était sorti avec une simple égratignure. Lily s'était foulé une cheville. Mais ses parents n'avaient pas eu autant de chance.

« Quelqu'un aimerait-il prononcé quelques mots? » demanda le mage.

Toute l'assemblée se tourna vers James. Le mage posa sur lui un regard bienveillant. N'étant pas sûr de sa voix, il secoua la tête. Sirius se leva à sa place presque automatiquement.

Le jeune homme marcha jusqu'à l'avant et se mit à parler. James n'entendait rien. Il vit du coin de l'œil Lily laisser couler une larme, et sut que Sirius faisait donc les choses biens. Il aurait voulu serrer Lily contre lui, la faire sentir en sécurité, lui faire comprendre qu'ils passeraient au travers. Qu'à eux deux, rien ne pourrait les vaincre.

Mais plutôt que de la réconforter, il se contenta de serrer un peu plus sa main, pour se réconforter, lui, d'être orphelin.

Lorsque Sirius revint s'asseoir, il tenta de lui adresser un sourire, mais sut qu'il ne lui avait donné qu'une grimace.

La cérémonie se termina bientôt. James entraina Lily hors de la chapelle. Ils furent les premiers sur le parvis. Lily prit son visage en coupe entre ses mains.

« Tu vas être capable de rester pour les condoléances? »

James secoua la tête et elle lui fit un faible sourire.

« Retourne à l'appartement. Je vais rester ici. Si tu as besoin de moi, utilise le miroir à double sens de Sirius. »

Il hocha la tête. Il aurait voulu la remercier, ou l'embrasser, ou lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Mais une seule larme coula sur sa joue.

« Va-t-en. Je m'en occupe. »

Il transplana automatiquement dans leur appartement et se laissa tomber contre la porte d'entrée, pleurant tout son saoul. Quelques instants plus tard, il sentit Lily transplaner à ses côtés et le serrer contre elle. Il appuya sa tête contre sa poitrine et, alors qu'elle caressait doucement ses cheveux en murmurant des paroles apaisantes, il continua à pleurer.

Lorsqu'il se fut enfin calmer, Lily ne cessa pas de lui caresser les cheveux.

« Qui accepte les condoléances? » demanda-t-il en un murmure.

« Sirius. Il m'a dit qu'en tant que fils cadet, il s'en chargeait. »

James hocha la tête et serra un peu plus Lily contre lui.

« Je ne veux pas que tu partes. »

« Je ne partirai pas. »

« Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. »

« Il ne m'arrivera rien. »

James hocha la tête. Lily était la femme de sa vie. Tant qu'il serait vivant, personne ne pourrait lui faire de mal.

Personne.


	22. J'aime ses défauts 9

**J'AIME SES DÉFAUTS**

Selon James, Lily était beaucoup, mais alors là beaucoup trop généreuse de son temps. Et surtout, surtout du sien.

Parce que si ce n'était pas le cas, il n'y avait aucune raison pour laquelle il serait dans l'appartement moldu d'une amie moldue de Lily, puisque cette amie avait un œil sur son propre meilleur ami et faisait une petite soirée pour la gare, et qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Sirius se point à la dite soirée si James n'y était pas, et qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour que James se point à la dite soirée si Lily était là.

« Tu es splendide, Charlotte! » a fait Lily.

James adressa un vague signe de la tête à ladite Charlotte (Lily avait dû lui mentionner une bonne douzaine de fois le nom de son amie sur le trajet de leur appartement jusqu'ici, mais sa douce portait une jolie robe rouge qui lui faisait perdre toute concentration). Selon lui, Sirius penserait qu'elle porterait trop de rouge à lèvre, trop de fond de teint, que son décolleté n'était pas assez plongeant et sa jupe pas assez courte. Toutefois, si la jeune femme réussissait à le saouler correctement, elle avait ses chances : James l'avait déjà vu partir avec beaucoup plus laide.

« Tu le crois vraiment? » a-t-elle demandé.

« Mais bien sûr! Oh, tu te souviens de mon fiancé, James? »

« Bien sûr! Ravie de te revoir! »

James se sentit attiré dans une étreinte pas du tout souhaitée, mais qui lui fit sentir que Charlotte n'était pas complètement sobre.

« Justement, j'avais besoin d'un avis masculin. James, si tu n'étais pas avec Lily, me baiserais-tu? »

James jeta un regard à Lily, qui lui fit comprendre avec un discret signe de la tête que, s'il tenait à une partie de jambes en l'air ce soir, il avait intérêt à rendre cette fille heureuse.

« Bien sûr, Charlotte! Mais malheureusement pour toi, je suis fidèle à Lily jusqu'à la mort. »

Charlotte sembla satisfaite de la réponse et quitta la pièce. Lily se tourna vers James et passa ses mains autour de son cou.

« Oh oui, tu m'es fidèle jusqu'à la mort? »

Il hocha la tête et Lily colla ses lèvres sur les siennes, les entraînant dans un langoureux baiser. Ce fut une sonnerie à la porte qui les interrompit. Lily se chargea d'ouvrir.

« Génial, je pensais m'être trompé de place! »

James serra la main de Sirius et celui-ci embrassa les joues de Lily.

« Au fait, pourquoi je suis invité? »

« Et bien, mon amie te trouve à son goût. Je te jure, Sirius, si tu l'utilises pour te vider et que tu la jettes comme une vieille chaussette après, je te tue personnellement. » menaça Lily.

Sirius sourit.

« C'était laquelle de tes amies? »

« La brunette. » intervint James.

« Plutôt jolie. Son cul était sympa. »

« Hey! Je suis là! » lui rappela Lily.

Sirius lui adressa un sourire. C'est ce moment que Charlotte choisie pour entrer dans la pièce.

« Sirius! Je suis contente que vous ayez pu venir! »

Le jeune homme sourit.

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Charlotte. Mais je vous en pris : nos meilleurs amis sortent ensemble, laissons tomber toutes ces formalités. Tutoyons-nous. »

Charlotte gloussa alors que Sirius lui embrassait les joues. Il adressa un clin d'œil aux amoureux avant de partir dans le salon.

« Quel crétin! » marmonna Lily.

James se promit de tuer Sirius si jamais son idiotie l'empêchait de se blottir entre les jambes de sa douce ce soir. Puis, ils partirent tous les deux au salon.

James passa les trois heures qui suivirent à se comporter comme le petit ami modèle qu'il était. Il s'assura que le verre de Lily était toujours plein, discuta avec tous ses amis d'enfance en faisant bien attention de ne pas mentionner quoique ce soit de magique et s'assura qu'il y ait toujours un certain contact entre eux (un contact assez près d'elle pour montrer qu'ils étaient amoureux, mais pas assez près pour être carrément indécent).

Les choses s'étaient toutefois compliquées un peu avant vingt-trois heures.

« Lily? »

La jeune fille s'était retournée.

« Jack? »

Un jeune homme basané, aux cheveux blonds et aux vêtements soigneusement choisis venait d'arriver dans le décor.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? » demanda-t-il. « Les dernières nouvelles que j'avais de toi disaient que tu étais toujours dans ton pensionnat en Écosse… »

« Et bien j'ai gradué il y a trois ans et je suis maintenant infirmière. »

Lily avait longuement expliqué à James que son poste était plus ou moins l'équivalent sorcier d'une infirmière. Puis, elle avait expliqué ce qu'était une infirmière, et que NON, elles ne s'habillaient pas du tout avec les mêmes costumes érotiques que Sirius cachait dans sa penderie.

« Wow! Et j'imagine que ce type est ton fiancé? Junior, c'est bien ça? »

« Non. James. »

James lui tendit une main, que Jack serra. Il sentait déjà qu'il haïssait profondément ce type.

« Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu deviens? »

« Et bien, je suis parti construire un orphelinat en Afrique, et je me suis marié. Ma femme attend notre premier enfant là-bas, c'est pour ça qu'elle n'est pas là. Je repars demain creuser un puit dans une école à côté. »

C'était décidé. Monsieur-Saint-Jack était le mec que James détestait le plus dans ce monde.

« Et bien… Je suis contente de t'avoir revu. » fit Lily.

« Pareillement. Si tu veux bien m'excuser, je dois aller dire bonjour à notre hôtesse. »

« Bien sûr. »

Puis, Jack embrassa rapidement la joue de Lily et partit.

« Comment tu le connais, celui-là? » demanda James.

« Oh, c'était un voisin de mes parents… Disons que nous nous sommes… fréquentés? »

Et Lily rougit. Ce rougissement que James adorait voir sur ses joues quand ils parlaient de ce qu'ils se feraient le soir même, ou quand elle se rappelait ce qu'ils avaient fait la veille.

« Fréquentés? »

James devait se retenir pour ne pas exploser.

« Et bien, ses parents avaient une ferme, et, l'été avant ma septième année, on avait l'habitude de s'y retrouver pour s'embrasser… Et c'est là aussi que… »

James ferma les yeux. Non. Lily n'avait toujours été que la sienne. Il se souvenait de leur première fois. Elle n'avait pas joué la douleur, le sang, l'extase…

« Disons que c'est grâce à lui si tu aimes autant mes pipes. »

« QUOI? »

Les visages se tournèrent vers eux. Lily lui fit des gros yeux, lui attrapa le bras et l'emmena dans la cuisine, murmurant un sort de Silencio au passage.

« COMMENT ÇA TU LUI AS FAIT DES PIPES? »

« James, s'il te plait, baisse le son! C'était avant toi… »

« Et alors? »

« James, bon sang, c'est du passé! »

« Tu m'as dit que tu avait commencé à ressentir des sentiments pour moi durant l'été avant notre septième année… »

Il prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux.

« Est-ce que c'est avec lui que tu… »

Il ferma les yeux encore plus. Non, c'était impossible. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Avait-elle compris qu'elle l'aimait alors que sa bouche était autour du…

Mais James arrêta net ses réflexions quand il sentit les lèvres de Lily sur les siennes.

« N'essaie pas de faire diversion en m'embrassant, Lily Evans. Tu sais très bien que je suis incapable de penser quand tu… »

« N'est-ce que pas ce que tu m'as dit la première fois que nous avons fait l'amour? 'Tu penses trop, Evans. Tais-toi et laisse-toi envahir'. »

James sourit. Oui, c'était ce qu'il lui avait dit.

Lily mordilla la lèvre inférieure de son petit ami et se pencha vers son cou, embrassant doucement sa pomme d'Adam et le faisant ainsi gémir.

« James, tout ça, c'est du passé. Ça n'a duré qu'une semaine ou deux. Puis, j'ai arrêté, j'ai commencé à me rendre compte que tu me manquais, et que je t'aimais, et c'est là que je t'ai écrit ma lettre… »

James sourit. Puis il frémit alors que les lèvres de Lily se posaient doucement sur son lobe.

« Si ça peut t'aider à oublier, on pourrait le faire ici, rapidement… »

James jeta un coup d'œil à Lily. L'hésitation ne dura que quelques secondes : en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour crier Circée, il la soulevait sur un comptoir et ravageait sa bouche.

« Hmmm… Lily? »

James s'éloigna un peu et tourna la tête. Derrière eux se trouvait Charlotte.

« Oui, Charlotte? »

« Ça ne marche pas. Il parle avec Judith. »

« Oh. »

« Mais j'ai un plan. »

« Oh. »

« Et j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider. »

« Charlotte, tu ne crois pas que… »

« S'il te plait? »

Lily soupira et s'éloigna de James.

« D'accord. »

Puis, Lily s'éloigna définitivement de lui (James soupira de soulagement en voyant que son état n'était pas trop avancé, ce qui lui permettrait de le cacher), et ils la suivirent dans le salon.

« Un instant tout le monde! Je vous propose de jouer à la bouteille! »

James fronça les sourcils. La bouteille? Quel genre de jeu c'était? Toutefois, tous les amis moldus de Lily semblaient d'accord, aussi ne protesta-t-il pas. Tout le monde s'assit dans un cercle commun. James s'assit à côté de Lily, et fut plutôt soulagé de voir que Jack était de l'autre côté.

« Alors, voici les règles. Quand la bouteille tombe sur l'autre une première fois, c'est un baiser gentil. Quand la bouteille tombe sur l'autre une deuxième fois, vous mettez la langue. Et les fois suivantes… et bien, mettez-y du cœur. »

_Oh non_, pensa James. Dans quoi s'était-il encore embarqué?

« Je vous montre. »

Charlotte fit tourner la bouteille, qui tomba sur Lily. Finalement, pensa James, peut-être que ce ne serait pas si mal que ça…

Il jeta un coup d'œil intéressé aux deux filles. Deux ou trois garçons poussèrent des sifflements, mais le baiser n'était pas si excitant que ça (après avoir étudié sept ans avec des Poufsouffles prêtes à tout pour se faire remarquer de lui et Sirius, il avait vu plus chaud). Puis, James regarda avec anticipation Lily tourner la bouteille et le goulot tomber sur Jack.

C'était définitif : il détestait les moldus et leurs jeux.

James poussa un léger grognement.

Le jeu en était à son dix-huitième tour, et, à part un chaste baiser à Judith, il n'avait rien eu. Lily, elle, partageait son cinquième baiser avec Jack, et il devait se faire violence pour ne pas aller réarranger le portrait à cette espèce de pervers. Celui-ci semblait prendre le jeu au sérieux, et avait maintenant passé sa main sous son chandail pour prendre en coupe le sein de la jeune fille. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent du baiser, une Lily passablement décoiffée vint reprendre place à côté de James. Celle-ci reprit la bouteille et la fit tourner.

James allait tuer Sirius.

Celui-ci fixa la bouteille un instant, puis regarda James. James se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel : après tout, au point où il en était. Sirius se pencha alors rapidement vers Lily, l'embrassa aussi vite qu'un éclair et se rassit sous la huée générale. James, lui, nota d'acheter un super cadeau à son meilleur ami pour sa fête.

Puis, Sirius fit tourner la bouteille. Il sentit Lily mettre la main dans sa poche, à l'endroit où il savait qu'elle cachait sa baguette, et vit la bouteille ralentir pour s'arrêter sur Charlotte. Se pouvait-il que Lily manipule la baguette au bénéfice de son amie?

Se pouvait-il que Lily manipule la baguette à son propre bénéfice depuis le début, et qu'il assistait, impuissant, au spectacle de roulage de pelle que ce crétin faisait à sa petite amie depuis le début du jeu?

James vit Sirius se pencher vers Charlotte et l'entraîner dans un baiser langoureux. Puis, lorsqu'il se détacha, Sirius planta ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune fille, concluant ainsi l'affaire : peu importe combien de fois Lily les faisait s'embrasser durant se jeu, ces deux-là finiraient la nuit ensemble.

Puis, Charlotte fit tourner la bouteille et tomba sur James. Celui-ci posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour les trois secondes règlementaires, et se retira rapidement. Il prit ensuite la bouteille et la fit tourner. Il résista à la tentation d'utiliser sa baguette : au moins, Lily ne pourrait pas (encore) dire qu'il trichait à un jeu moldu car il n'aimait pas perdre. Il sentit tout du moins que Lily n'avait pas enlevé sa main de sa poche, et crut bon de se féliciter : au moins, elle avait retenu deux ou trois trucs de maraudeurs qu'il lui avait enseigner.

Il vit la bouteille ralentir, ralentir. Durant un instant, il crut qu'elle allait s'arrêter sur lui-même. Mais, dans un dernier mouvement, elle tourna encore légèrement et se tourna vers Lily.

Celle-ci se tourna vers lui et lui sourit. James décida de caler sa bière (la cinquième de la soirée) avant de se tourner vers elle. Puis, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il entendit au loin Charlotte protester que la langue ne devait être mise en jeu qu'au deuxième tour avec le même partenaire, mais il s'en fichait. Il avait besoin de savoir que Lily l'aimait encore, de savoir que Lily savait qu'il l'aimait encore, et qu'elle sache aussi toute la peine, la douleur et le désespoir qu'il avait accumulé depuis le début de la soirée.

Lorsqu'ils arrêtèrent de s'embrasser, un certain malaise s'était installé dans la place. Charlotte eut un petit toussotement.

« Il est tard… peut-être devrions-nous finir cette fête? »

Tout le monde hocha la tête et se dirigea vers l'entrée.

« Tu veux que je reste pour t'aider à nettoyer? » demanda Lily.

« Laisse, Lily. Je vais le faire. » annonça Sirius.

Celle-ci le jugea du regard et hocha la tête. Puis, James et Lily partirent.

« Est-ce qu'on reprend le Tube pour retourner à la maison? » demanda James.

Lily secoua la tête.

« Il est trop tard, le Tube est fermé, James. »

Elle se colla contre lui et l'embrassa langoureusement.

« Et puis, il est trop long. J'ai beaucoup trop envie de toi. »

James ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Ils s'éclipsèrent dans une ruelle, et ils transplanèrent.

Le lendemain matin, ce fut le téléphone de Lily qui réveilla James. Il poussa un grognement en la sentant s'éloigner de lui pour tendre le bras et répondre.

« Allô…. Oh, salut, Charlotte… Quoi… Tu plaisantes… Je suis là dans une minute… »

Il entendit Lily pousser un juron et se lever. James ouvrit les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

« Je vais rejoindre Charlotte. Sirius n'était pas là quand elle s'est réveillée. »

Elle finit d'enfiler sa robe et se pencha vers James pour l'embrasser délicatement sur la joue.

« Et si tu veux répéter ce qui s'est passé hier soir, tu devrais aller dire ma façon de penser à Sirius. »

Et elle transplana. Oui, pensa James. Lily était beaucoup trop généreuse de son temps. Et du sien.


	23. Son 4x4 non écolo

**SON 4X4 NON ÉCOLO**

Lily avait décidé qu'ils avaient besoin d'une voiture. C'était la raison pour laquelle ils étaient présentement dans ce qu'elle avait appelé un concessionnaire. James se demandait quel était l'imbécile qui ouvrait les portes de sa maison pour qu'on puisse voir toutes ses voitures, et en quoi cela les aideraient à en acheter une, mais il s'était tu et faisait comme si tout ça été normal pour lui.

Lily s'approcha d'un véhicule rouge et le regarda avec attention. James pensa un instant qu'il devrait lui dire que Sirius lui avait proposé de leur prêter sa moto quand ils en auraient besoin, et qu'ils n'avaient donc plus besoin d'une voiture, mais il ne dit rien.

« Je trouve celle-là plutôt bien, non? Elle est réputée pour sa sécurité. Tu en penses quoi? »

James soupira.

« Lily, je ne connais rien aux voitures. Veux-tu bien me dire pourquoi je suis là? »

« Parce qu'une femme seule est une proie facile pour n'importe quel vendeur d'automobile – ou du moins, c'est ce qu'ils croient. »

« Et moi qui pensait que c'était parce que tu voulais passer d'avantage de temps avec ton merveilleux mari. »

« La ferme, James. »

James sourit en la voyant poser sa main sur son ventre rebondi.

« Et puis, pourquoi on a besoin d'une voiture? Sirius a dit qu'il nous passerait sa moto si on voulait. »

« James… »

« Oh non, Lily… Pas encore le discours sur la responsabilité parentale… »

« Nous allons avoir un bébé, James, et il est hors de question que ce bébé embarque sur la moto de Sirius. »

« Mais Lily… »

« Pas de mais. Tu imagines si Sirius l'échappait quand il survole… »

« Je peux vous aider? »

Lily sursauta et se tourna, un grand sourire sur le visage.

« Bonjour monsieur. Madame. »

Le vendeur adressa un léger signe de tête à Lily, puis se tourna vers James, un franc sourire aux lèvres.

« Vous recherchez, monsieur? »

« Euh… Et bien… »

« Nous voulons un véhicule sécuritaire pour le bébé. » fit Lily d'un ton catégorique. « Le prix ne nous dérange pas. »

« Dans ce cas, laissez-moi vous montrer la Deluxe. »

Ils le suivirent un peu plus loin, et le vendeur s'arrêta devant une voiture jaune. James ne put retenir un sifflement d'admiration : cette voiture était définitivement splendide.

« Elle va jusqu'à quatre cents kilomètres à l'heure. Et la stéréo… »

James s'approcha de la voiture alors que Lily soupirait.

« Je vous laisse en discuter. »

Et le vendeur partit.

« Lily, on a trouvé! »

« Non, James, nous n'avons rien trouvé du tout! C'est ridicule! Il n'y a que deux places! Où veux-tu qu'on mette le bébé? »

« Mais elle va à quatre cents kilomètres à l'heure, Lily! C'est plus qu'un ba… »

Lily lui donna un petit coup au bras.

« James, bon sang! C'est un établissement moldu! »

James poussa un grognement.

« Et de toute façon, il est hors de question que nous l'achetions! »

James soupira alors qu'ils retournaient vers le premier véhicule. Le vendeur revint quelques secondes plus tard.

« Alors? La Deluxe ne vous plait pas? » demanda-t-il.

« Nous avons besoin d'une voiture à quatre portes. Sécuritaire. Pour un bébé. »

« Oh. »

Le vendeur fit une moue dédaigneuse.

« C'est notre modèle le plus sécuritaire. »

« Pouvons-nous faire un essai sur route? »

« Oui. J'aurai simplement besoin de votre permis de conduire, Monsieur. »

Lily poussa un petit grognement enragé.

« Je suis celle qui conduira cette voiture. »

Elle lui donna son permis. L'homme, surpris, lui tendit les clefs. Elle s'assit derrière le volant, et James côté passager.

« Tu comptes l'acheter? » demanda-t-il.

« Non. On va faire quelques blocs, puis je transplanerai dans la Forêt Interdite. On le couvre de boue autant que possible, et on le rapporte. Je continuerai à regarder les voitures la semaine prochaine avec Sirius. »

« Tu ne devrais pas t'énerver autant. Ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé. »

« James? »

« Oui, mon amour? »

« Tais-toi. »

James eut un petit sourire alors qu'elle transplanait, et ce dit que ce n'était probablement pas le bon timing pour lui dire qu'elle était diablement sexy à conduire ce 4x4 dans la forêt.


	24. NOTA BENE

**Nota Bene**

**Non, ce chapitre n'est pas un nouvel OS, malheureusement. Ne vous inquiétez pas : je planche présentement sur le prochain, il devrait arriver avant Noël. Cet OS est en fait une réponse à quelques critiques que j'ai essuyées dans les reviews. **

**Je sais qu'il est contre la politique du site que de répondre aux reviews directement dans les fics, et je crois avoir bien respecté ce règlement depuis qu'on en a été averti. Toutefois, je pense que j'ai le droit de me défendre quand on me critique. **

**Une certaine Rosie M. a critiqué mon français. Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec elle, mon français n'est pas parfait. Je suis consciente que je dois faire des efforts pour accorder mes verbes, pour m'assurer de l'orthographe et toutes ces autres données que mes professeurs de français m'enseignent depuis des années. **

**Toutefois, si on compare avec certains autres auteurs qui pullulent sur ce site, je considère que mon français n'est pas si mal que ça, et qu'il est même plutôt bien. Bien sûr, je sais que j'utilise des anglicismes. Mais à cela, je réponds : qui n'en utilise pas? Je sais que je fais des erreurs de frappe : qui n'en fait pas?**

**Je pourrais mettre cela sur le coup de ma nationalité. Je ne suis qu'une pauvre petite québécoise qui se démène pour écrire des histoires accessibles aux Français, aux Belges, aux Suisses, aux Béninois et tout, et qui est surpassée par ce qu'elle essaie de faire. **

**Mais ce serait trop facile. **

**Je pourrais dire que je suis jeune et que je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience en écriture, que j'étais plutôt douée en math et que je fais des fics dans ma vie secrète. **

**Mais ce serait faux. Le français était ma matière forte, et j'ai dix-neuf ans (et j'écris en dehors des cours depuis au moins dix ans, avec plus ou moins de succès). **

**Finalement, je pourrais dire que je suis simplement paresseuse, que je ne me relis pas, et que, de toute façon, l'écran m'empêche de voir comme il le faut. **

**Mais c'est faux. J'essaie de me relire autant que possible. **

**Je ne me suis jamais fait dire que j'avais des difficultés notables en français. Je ne crois pas en avoir davantage aujourd'hui qu'il y a trois ou quatre ans – en fait, mes habilités en français me sauvent parfois la vie à l'école. **

**Aie-je besoin d'une bêta? Je ne crois pas. Oui, j'ai des fautes. Mais les bêtas, malgré leur travail de maître, que j'admire et que je respecte, ne sont pas des linguistes et ne corrigent pas toutes les erreurs. Combien de fics avez-vous lu ayant des bêtas, mais ayant tout de même des fautes? De plus, les anglicismes sont souvent considérés comme « normaux » dans notre langage, autant sur le vieux continent qu'en Amérique francophone : plusieurs bêtas, de façon bien honnête, ne les remarquerait sans doute même pas. **

**Je ne veux pas me faire une réputation de mégères. Je ne veux pas non plus qu'on pense que je n'accepte pas la critique. Je crois cependant que de recevoir trois reviews, de la même personne, écrits en moins de trente minutes (mon compte Hotmail m'indique que j'ai reçu le premier à 16h42, le second à 16h52 et le troisième à 17h09) était peut-être excessif. **

**Je comprends que les erreurs de français peuvent nuire à la lecture. Je suis la première à me plaindre à la moindre petite erreur d'accord de participe passé. Toutefois, je crois qu'UNE review aurait été suffisante. **

**Je suis toutefois reconnaissante à mademoiselle Rosie M. pour avoir dit tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait peut-être tout bas. J'apprécie également d'avoir eu ses commentaires sur les OS en tant que tels, bien qu'ils ne semblent pas l'avoir autant marquée que les fautes d'orthographes. **

**Je suis toujours ravie d'avoir vos commentaires sur les OS, que vous les aimiez ou non. Un simple « j'adore » ou « je déteste, c'est à chier » me fait autant plaisir – mais j'aime savoir pourquoi. **

**Un dernier mot : je n'écris pas ces fics pour entrer à l'Académie française, mais pour le plaisir, pour faire des essais sur le comportement et la profondeur de mes personnages. J'apprécierais donc qu'on se concentre sur ces aspects plutôt que mon orthographe. **

**Finalement (et c'est véritablement le mot de la fin), j'aimerais m'excuser à Rosie M. pour avoir répondu à sa review de façon publique : toutefois, comme elle ne s'est pas connectée à son compte (si tant est qu'elle en ait un), je n'ai pas pu lui répondre en privé, ce qui aurait eu beaucoup plus de classe de ma part, je le lui accorde. **

**Sur ce, bonne soirée!**

**Kedavra666.**


	25. Son chien saucisse, sa chum Véro

**Son chien saucisse, sa chum Véro**

**Note de l'auteure (à lire absolument avant de commencer votre lecture) : Si vous êtes comme moi et que vous vous foutez bien de ce qui peut se passer dans la vie des auteurs, parce que tout ce qui vous intéresse, après tout, c'est de lire la fic, il faut seulement que vous sachiez que cet OS fait en quelques sortes suite à l'OS « J'aime ses défauts # 4 » dans lequel on apprenait que la première amante de James était la meilleure amie de Lily, Clara MacDougal. Voilà. Vous trouverez l'OS après le long discours écrit en gras. Bonne lecture!**

**Sinon, pour ceux qui ont suivi mon « actualité » littéraire, et qui aimerait savoir le dénouement de mon affaire « coup de gueule »… **

**Tout d'abord, je tiens à dire que c'est la dernière fois que je répondrai à des reviews dans cette série d'OS. Cela ne veut pas dire que je ne lis pas vos commentaires et que je n'apprécie pas de recevoir vos critiques, vos commentaires, vos appréciations et vos remarques : je lis CHACUN de vos reviews et j'en tiens compte. Toutefois, je ne veux plus répondre aux reviews parce que, premièrement, le site n'accepte pas cette pratique, et deuxièmement, parce que moi-même, en tant que lectrice et revieweuse, je ne lis pas les réponses que les auteurs me font (à moins quelles soient faites de façon personnelle). **

**Ensuite, j'aimerais encore une fois m'excuser pour cette réponse publique à Rosie.M. Toutefois, comme je l'ai écrit dans mon coup de gueule, comme il s'agit d'une revieweuse anonyme, je ne peux pas lui répondre de façon privée. Et je suis d'accord avec tous ceux qui diront que je manque de classe en lavant mon linge sal en public, mais que voulez-vous : anonyme oblige.**

**Je pense donc avoir ma part d'erreur dans le coup de gueule, car je ne me suis pas bien fait comprendre. Les arguments que j'ai utilisés dans mon coup de gueule n'étaient pas des excuses ou des justifications pour expliquer une paresse quelconque de ma part. En fait, c'était plutôt pour vous dire que je N'AI PAS D'EXCUSE pour les fautes d'orthographe, de grammaire, de syntaxe et toutes les autres que vous trouvez dans mes fics. Oui, il y a des erreurs : je les assume, et je n'en suis pas fière. **

**J'accepte donc avec humilité les critiques de Rosie M. Je ferai plus attention à mes erreurs. Toutefois, Rosie M., si jamais tu lis cette réponse, j'aimerais te partager un grand savoir que j'ai appris au cours de ma courte vie : il faut une certaine humilité pour accepter une critique; toutefois, il faut une humilité encore plus grande pour donner une critique. **

**Ensuite, pour tous ceux qui écrivent des reviews (négatifs ou positifs à mon égard), j'aimerais seulement souligner quelque chose : eh oui, il y a un être humain derrière le nom de kedavra666. Je ne suis pas un ordinateur dans un laboratoire électronique en Californie, et oui, ce sont des doigts qui pèsent sur les touches de mon clavier, et les touches ne s'enfoncent donc pas toutes seules. Donc, oui, les auteurs en général ont une vie en dehors de . Il se peut que, au moment où vous cliquiez sur le petit bouton pour publier votre review, les auteurs se fassent annoncer une mauvaise note à l'école, ont manqué leur bus le matin, ont eu une mauvaise nouvelle, etc. Donc, avant de publier votre review, assurez-vous que, vous-même, vous ne seriez pas touché avec ce que vous veniez d'écrire. **

**J'avoue avoir écrit mon coup de gueule tout de suite après avoir lu les reviews de Rosie M. J'avoue avoir été particulièrement fatiguée quand je l'ai écrit. J'avoue que, si j'avais attendu le lendemain matin, je n'aurais probablement pas écrit la même chose. Mais je ne regrette pas de l'avoir écrit. Et je remercie Rosie M. d'avoir répondu à mon coup de gueule : j'avais peur qu'elle ne prenne même pas la peine de le lire. **

**Donc voilà. Je crois que nous avons eu affaire à la terrible malédiction de l'écriture : quand on lit, ce n'est pas comme quand on parle à quelqu'un face à face. Vous n'entendez pas l'intonation que l'auteur souhaitait mettre. Vous ne voyez pas le visage de l'auteur changer selon ce qu'il écrit. Peut-être aie-je donné une voix plus agressive aux reviews de Rosie M. que ce qu'elle voulait. Peut-être mon coup de gueule avait-il l'air plus agressif que ce que je voulais faire entendre. Si tel est le cas, j'en suis désolée. **

**Pour terminer la première partie de cette note d'auteure, j'aimerais souligner à Rosie M. que, bien que son opinion m'importe beaucoup, il reste qu'elle n'est pas du milieu de l'édition. J'ai donc l'honneur de vous dire que mon premier livre sortira dans les mois à venir, dans une grande maison d'éditions, et que mes correcteurs m'ont dit qu'il était rare qu'une jeune fille de mon âge s'en sorte avec aussi peu de fautes que moi. Toutefois, pour éviter les scandales, je vais vous taire le titre de mon roman, et vous laissez le plaisir de fouiner chez vos libraires pour essayer de mettre la main dessus.**

**Enfin, je tiens à remercier tous les reviews que j'ai reçu pour venir à ma « défense ». Je crois que vous êtes tous rester très polis, et je suis soulagée que personne (du moins pas à ma connaissance) n'ait créé une page Facebook contre Rosie M. J'aimerais donc remercier : DameLicorne (je dois l'avouer, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi : mes personnages n'ont rien à voir avec ce qu'ils feraient dans les années 1970-80, et c'est tout simplement par paresse de ma part car je ne veux pas les rechercher; j'essaierai d'améliorer la situation dans les prochains chapitres), S2PI, Maggy et LilyPetiteFleurdeLys. **

**Pour terminer, à tous ceux qui, comme moi, aiment la langue française, j'aimerais conseiller la première partie du review de S2PI, qui m'a appris beaucoup de chose sur le français. Merci donc à vous, S2PI, qui m'a permis non pas d'apprendre bêtement les règles de grammaire comme on me l'apprend depuis dix-neuf ans, mais plutôt à COMPRENDRE la langue de Molière. Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais je peux vous assurer que, au moment où j'ai lu votre review, vous êtes automatiquement devenu mon meilleur ami dans l'univers. Et pour tous ceux qui pensent que la langue française doit s'écrire avec un balai planté entre les fesses, ou plus précisément que la langue française doit s'écrire avec les règles bêtement apprises par cœur depuis l'entrée à la petite école, et qu'une bonne histoire se limite à l'emploi correct d'un point-virgule, je vous suggère d'aller redécouvrir **_**Les Belles-Sœurs**_** du dramaturge Michel Tremblay. **

**Et après avoir réglé toutes ces plaintes, bonne lecture!**

James soupira en voyant Lily se débattre avec les boutons de sa robe.

« Tu as besoin d'aide, ma chérie? » demanda-t-il innocemment.

« Non. »

James soupira. Vraiment, sa fiancée était pour le moins butée. Il s'approcha quand même d'elle et la serra contre lui, son dos contre son torse, en profitant pour lui embrasser le cou.

« Ma chérie, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu veux te faire autant mal… »

« Je ne veux pas me faire mal, James. C'est ma meilleure amie. Je ne lui parle plus depuis trois mois, et elle commence à se demander pourquoi. Elle va dîner à la maison, on va boire une bonne bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu et on va redevenir les meilleures amies du monde. »

« Lily… Ça ne changera en rien le fait que MacDougal et moi avons couché ensemble quand on était en cinquième année. »

Lily soupira et se tourna pour lui faire face, mais appuya son front contre son torse, refusant obstinément de le regarder dans les yeux.

« Je sais, James. Mais tu dois me comprendre… Depuis l'attaque à Sainte-Mangouste au mois de septembre, j'ai dû renoncer à la plupart de mes amies, et je n'ai plus aucune conversation avec mes collègues à l'hôpital à moins quelles ne soient orientées vers la température… Je veux garder Clara comme amie. J'ai besoin qu'elle reste mon amie. »

« Lily… »

« S'il te plait, James. Tu as pu garder Sirius, Remus et Peter près de toi. Tu peux même continuer à parler à Frank Longdubat et aux Prewett puisqu'ils sont avec l'Ordre. Je ne vois Alice qu'une fois par deux mois puisque Frank la garde cacher depuis l'attaque… J'ai besoin de parler chiffons, mecs et sexe avec une fille… »

James embrassa doucement son front et la serra un peu plus contre lui.

« Lily… Regrettes-tu? »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

« Regretter quoi, James? »

Il soupira.

« Si je ne t'avais pas demandé en mariage, jamais Voldemort ne se serait intéressé à toi… Il se fout de toi en tant que sorcière, il ne pense pas que tu es assez forte pour le vaincre, mais il a peur de… »

James ferma les yeux. Comment dire le tout sans la choquer et sans qu'il se prenne une baffe?

« Il ne veut pas que tu… que nous ayons un enfant. »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il compte faire pour nous empêcher d'en avoir un? James, je te connais : rien ne peut se mettre dans ton chemin si c'est pour une partie de jambes en l'air, et tu serais capable d'envoyer Voldemort lui-même paître dans un tas de fumier de sombrals si ça pouvait te donner accès à une bonne baise. »

James sourit. Si elle gardait son sens de l'humour, tout n'était pas perdu.

« Seulement pour une baise avec toi, mon amour. »

« Comme c'est romantique, » le railla-t-elle.

Il sourit.

« Mais Lily, je suis sérieux… Si tu regrettes pour nous deux, je pourrais… »

Il ne voulait pas formuler l'idée qu'il accepterait de la laisser partir si jamais elle regrettait leur relation. Pour lui, la simple idée de passer une seconde sans elle dans sa vie était douloureuse. Lily était toute sa vie, et même plus. Il aurait pu mourir pour elle, pour la voir sourire, et si son sourire signifiait qu'il devait vivre sans elle, soit. Mais il ne vivrait pas longtemps.

Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par Lily, qui l'embrassait doucement.

« Je ne regrette pas notre relation, James. Je ne peux pas m'imaginer vivre sans toi. »

Il eut un sourire. Son côté romantique lui disait de lui dire qu'il en était incapable également, mais l'occasion était trop belle.

« Même si tu aurais l'occasion de vivre une relation avec le calmar géant? »

Elle lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule.

« James, tu sais bien que le calmar et moi, c'est une toute autre histoire. J'attends seulement d'inventer un sortilège pour qu'il puisse vivre hors de l'eau pour m'enfuir avec lui. »

Il sourit encore plus et l'embrassa. Au moment où il prit son sein en coupe, lui arrachant un gémissement, on sonna à la porte, leur arrachant un soupir d'exaspération.

« Tu es certaine de vouloir garder contact avec elle. »

Elle lui jeta un regard assassin, puis se libéra de son étreinte et sortit de la chambre. James soupira et la suivit, entendant des cris de joies dans le hall. Il retint un autre soupir en la voyant.

James se demanda comment il avait pu un jour trouver Clara MacDougal assez attirante pour bander. Quoique, avec la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait pris ce soir-là, il aurait bien pu se retrouver à passer la nuit avec Rusard, ou pire encore, avec une Serpentard. Ses cheveux bruns bouclés, son teint de pêche, ses formes alléchantes faisaient que plusieurs garçons la considéraient comme une beauté, mais James trouvait ses petits yeux bleus inexpressifs plutôt terrifiants, dans le mauvais sens du terme. Et en plus, elle puait des pieds.

« MacDougal. » fit froidement James.

« Potter. » retourna-t-elle avec dégoût.

À ce moment, du bruit parvint du salon. James fronça les sourcils, mais Lily semblait rayonner de bonheur.

« Nous attendions quelqu'un d'autre? » demanda-t-il.

« Lily? James? »

Ce dernier soupira en entendant la voix de son meilleur ami.

« Je vais m'en charger. » marmonna-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que Black fait ici? » demanda Clara.

« Laisse, James, je l'ai invité. Nous sommes dans le hall, Sirius! » lança Lily.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Sirius, vêtu d'un pantalon foncé et d'un t-shirt blanc laissant très peu de place à l'imagination, serrait la main de Sirius et embrassait Lily sur la joue. Il adressa ensuite un vague signe de la tête à Clara.

« MacDougal. Un plaisir, comme à chaque fois. »

Clara gloussa. James sentit la nausée l'envahir, mais un simple regard de Lily le convainquit de ne pas passer de commentaire.

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Black. »

James prit la main de Lily.

« Qu'est-ce que vous diriez de passer au salon pendant que Lily et moi allons chercher quelque chose à boire dans la cuisine? » proposa James.

« Fais comme tu veux, Potter. »

MacDougal quitta le hall pour le salon, suivi de Sirius qui mâtait sans gêne les fesses de la jeune fille. Puis, James prit Lily par la main et l'entraîna vers la cuisine.

« Qu'est-ce que Sirius vient faire ici? » demanda-t-il.

« Oh. Et bien, comme tu semblais si _ravi_ à l'idée que ma meilleure amie soit là ce soir, je me suis dit que ça ne te dérangerait pas d'avoir de la compagnie si jamais nous décidions de parler des fesses du chanteur des Bizarr'Sisters. Et puis, Clara a toujours eu un faible pour Sirius. »

James ferma les yeux.

« Lils… Même si elle et Sirius finissait ensemble, ce dont je doute fortement connaissant Sirius, ça n'empêcherait pas que Clara et moi avons… »

« Je sais, James. Mais si elle a un copain, elle ne te mettra pas le grappin dessus. »

« Lily, MacDougal ne pourrait pas me mettre le grappin dessus, peu importe qu'elle soit célibataire ou mariée, parce que je t'aime et que je n'ai pas l'intention de te tromper. »

Il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa doucement.

« Lily, il va falloir que tu me fasses confiance là-dessus. Je sais que j'ai été con à Poudlard, et je sais que tu sais que j'ai été couché avec d'autres filles après chacun de tes refus même si je te disais que je t'aimais. Mais les choses ont changé. Tu ne te refuses plus à moi, et je t'aime encore d'avantage chaque jour. Je n'irai pas coucher avec MacDougal, tu en as ma parole. »

Lily hocha la tête et l'embrassa à son tour.

« Ok. Je t'aime aussi. »

James sourit. Il adorait lui entendre dire.

« Et tu veux bien m'expliquer pourquoi Sirius a accepté de venir pour la distraire, même s'il a déjà baisé avec elle et qu'il la considère comme la pire amante du monde? »

James sourit.

« C'est peut-être un très mauvais plan baise, mais côté pipe… »

Lily le frappa brutalement avec un linge qui trainait sur le comptoir.

Deux minutes plus tard, ils sortaient de la cuisine avec des verres de Whisky Pur Feu, et James devait se racler bruyamment la gorge pour faire comprendre à Sirius et Clara, qui s'embrassaient à en perdre la raison, qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls dans le salon et qu'ils devaient par conséquents rendre leurs mains visibles. La soirée fut écourtée, Sirius repartant avec Clara après avoir bu leurs verres, et ce fut avec un certain plaisir que Lily et James s'enfermèrent dans leur chambre.

Ce fut une fois qu'elle eut la respiration courte et le corps recouvert de sueur, étendue à côté de James après l'amour, que Lily lui sourit.

« C'est pour ça que je veux rester amie avec Clara. Tu me fais toujours l'amour comme un dieu lorsque tu veux me prouver que tu m'aimes. »

Et malgré le fait qu'il devait bien s'avouer que sa fiancée était une manipulatrice terriblement jalouse, James se dit qu'il n'aurait pas pu espérer mieux.


	26. Sa dépendance à la loto

SA DÉPENDANCE À LA LOTO

**Note de l'auteur : léger sous-entendu de la Charlotte du chapitre « J'aime ses défauts #9 ». Vous comprendrez probablement sans l'avoir lu, mais pour ceux qui veulent bien faire les choses …**

« Sirius, Remus! Entrez! Il y a de la bière dans la cuisine et de la bouffe dans le salon, servez-vous! »

« Merci de nous accueillir, James, c'est vraiment très apprécié. » fit Remus.

« Ça fait plaisir. Lily a plusieurs amies M… »

Une amie de Lily venait de passer devant eux, les dévisageant.

« Comment sont les amies de Lily, Potter? » demanda-t-elle.

« Magnifique. » dit-il rapidement.

Elle renifla sans grande distinction et s'approcha de lui.

« Écoute-moi bien, Potter. Si tu t'avises de t'éclipser discrètement dans les toilettes avec n'importe laquelle des amies de Lily, mon rôle de demoiselle d'honneur va me forcer à te castrer personnellement. Et aucun de nous deux ne veut qu'une telle chose arrive, crois-moi. »

« Tout à fait, Jane. »

« C'est Suzie. »

« Sirius! Remus! »

Lily sortait de la cuisine, un plateau rempli d'hors-d'œuvre dans les mains.

« Je suis super contente que vous soyez venus! » dit-elle en déposant l'assiette sur la petite table de l'entrée. « Suzie, tu veux bien aller porter les bouchées aux invités s'il te plait? »

Suzie jeta un dernier regard menaçant à James et partit au salon. Lily en profita pour serrer Remus dans ses bras, puis Sirius. Celui-ci lui tendit une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais des amies moldues, sinon je t'aurais apporté quelque chose d'autre… »

« Oh non, le Whisky Pur Feu est parfait, merci. James va probablement en avoir besoin d'ici la fin de la soirée de toute façon. » le remercia-t-elle en souriant.

« Dis, Lily, cette Suzie est-elle célibataire? » demanda Sirius.

« Oui, pourquoi? »

« Ne nous cherche pas si nous disparaissons à l'étage de votre nouvelle et sublime demeure durant la soirée. » rétorqua-t-il en souriant.

« Ne me dis pas que tu commences à donner dans toutes ces histoires de dominations? » questionna Remus.

« Oh, non. Ce sera seulement un plaisir de lui montrer qui dirige si elle veut monter au septième ciel. »

« Ne parle pas de mes amies comme ça! » le prévint Lily.

Sirius sourit et lui embrassa doucement la joue.

« Promis, Lils. »

Et les deux nouveaux arrivants disparurent dans le salon. James en profita pour prendre Lily dans ses bras et l'embrasser longuement.

« Tu sais qu'elle t'a menacée? » demanda James.

Lily leva un sourcil dans les airs.

« Suzie m'a menacée? »

« Oui. Elle m'a menacé de me castrer, et donc de te priver de ce que je m'apprête à te faire ici et maintenant… »

« James! On a des invités! » fit Lily en riant alors qu'il lui embrassait le cou.

« Et alors? Tu préfèrerais qu'on le fasse devant eux? Je ne pensais pas que tu étais ce genre de personne, Lily Evans… »

« Crétin. » murmura-t-elle en lui embrassant le bout du nez.

James sourit et allait l'embrasser de nouveau lorsqu'on sonna à la porte. Lily soupira et alla ouvrir. Il soupira en voyant Charlotte.

« Charlotte! Comment vas-tu? » demanda Lily en lui embrassant les joues.

« Bien. Sirius est-il ici? »

« Il vient d'arriver. »

Charlotte hocha la tête et lui sourit. Elle lui tendit un papier.

« C'est la loterie nationale. Le tirage se fait ce soir. Ils font tirer des autos, des croisières, une maison et un million de livres sterling. Un million, tu te rends comptes? »

James cacha tant bien que mal son ennui en entendant la voix de la jeune fille monter d'une octave. Ils avaient déjà une auto, Lily avait le mal de mer, ils venaient d'emménager dans une nouvelle maison et, en tant que nouvel Auror d'élite, il faisait bien plus d'un million par année, sans compter toute la fortune que ses parents lui avaient laissé à Gringott.

Lily, elle, se contenta de sourire et de la remercier. Charlotte disparut au salon et Lily sourit à James.

« C'était gentil de sa part. Ces billets coûtent beaucoup plus chers que les billets émis durant l'année. Et les prix sont vraiment superbes. »

James sourit. Il l'adorait vraiment. Il ne pourrait jamais se passer de ce regard empli de bonté.

Quelques heures plus tard, il se trouvait dans le salon, sur le sofa, Lily sur les genoux, à parler avec Remus.

« Alors, ton nouvel appart? » demanda-t-il.

« Et bien, celui-là n'a pas de rat, c'est déjà ça. Et le toit coule seulement dans la cuisine. »

Lily soupira.

« Remus, tu devrais vraiment… »

« Non, Lily. Toi et James venez d'emménager dans votre nouvelle maison. Vous allez bientôt avoir un gamin. Je ne veux pas m'imposer dans votre chambre d'amis. »

« Tu ne t'imposerais pas, Remus. On veut seulement savoir que tu vas bien… »

« Je vais bien, merci. Vraiment, ça a l'air pire que ce l'est en réalité. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Et puis, avec le coût du loyer, je pourrai probablement mettre assez d'argent de côté pour acheter un balai miniature à James Junior quand il va pointer le bout de son nez. »

« Je t'interdis de lui acheter un balai miniature! » fit Lily.

Elle avait murmuré cela en regardant autour d'elle pour être sûre qu'aucune de ses amies ne l'entende, mais le ton menaçant était très clair.

« Parce que c'est moi qui va le lui acheter. » ajouta James sur le ton de la confidence.

Remus sourit alors que Lily lui donnait un petit coup sur l'épaule.

Au même moment, Charlotte commença à crier d'une voix très aiguë.

« Ils vont faire tirer la maison! »

James soupira. Ça devait faire quatre fois qu'ils faisaient tirer quelque chose à la loto depuis le début de la soirée, et à chaque fois, Charlotte se détruisait les cordes vocales pour rien.

_« Alors, peuple de la Grande-Bretagne, pour la maison de rêve, entièrement meublée, dans la City, les numéros gagnants sont le 1… »_

« TU L'AS! »

_« … 4… »_

« LILY! »

_« … 12… »_

« AHHHH! »

_« … et le 47! Félicitations au nouveau propriétaire de la maison de rêve! Et maintenant, nous repartons en musique avec Supertramp! »_

Charlotte sautait un peu partout. Toutes les amies de Lily se retrouvèrent agglutinées autour d'eux et James jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Remus, qui leur souriait sincèrement. Il vit les lèvres du jeune homme s'étirer en un silencieux « félicitations », puis s'efforça à sourire lorsque les amies de Lily se mirent à sauter sur place en hurlant. Il échangea un regard avec Lily, et quand elle se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser et qu'il sentit son épouse mettre une main dans la poche de son jean, il sut ce qu'il devait faire.

« Et bien, mesdemoiselles, que diriez-vous d'un peu de champagne pour célébrer ceci? »

« OUI! »

« Remus, tu veux bien m'aider? »

« Avec plaisir. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine.

« Où est ton champagne? » demanda Remus.

« Dans le réfrigérateur. Lily dit que c'est là que les Moldus le mettent. »

« Effectivement. C'est pour le garder au froid. »

« Je sais. Je voulais seulement lui jeter un sortilège de réfrigération, mais Lily a refusé. Mais c'est ridicule, parce que le réfrigérateur est lui-même sous l'effet de ce sort. »

« Vous voulez dire que vous avez un réfrigérateur moldu et qu'il n'est même pas _branché_? »

« Bran quoi? »

Remus soupira et se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur, d'où il sortit le champagne.

« Remus… À propos de la maison… Lily et moi sommes vraiment mal à l'aise. »

« Pourquoi? »

« On parlait de ton logement deux minutes avant et… »

« James, vous l'avez gagné, il n'y a rien de… »

« Mais on n'a pas besoin de deux maisons! Celle de Godric's Hollow est déjà suffisamment grande… »

« J'espère bien qu'elle est assez grande! James, vous avez cinq salles de bains et vous n'êtes que deux! »

« Nous voudrions que tu prennes la maison de Londres. »

Remus le dévisagea.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ta charité. »

« Oh, crois-moi, Remus, c'est plutôt toi qui nous ferait la charité. On ne veut pas l'entretenir, et on a besoin d'un pied-à-terre quand on va à Londres. »

Remus roula les yeux.

« Vous en êtes certains? Vous n'en avez même pas encore discuté entre vous… »

« Crois-moi, on n'a pas besoin d'en discuter. »

« D'accord. Je vais la prendre. Mais je veux l'acheter. »

« D'accord. Une noise. »

« La ferme Potter. On ira à la banque demain. Je prendrai une hypothèque. Je paierai la vraie valeur de la maison. On se mettra d'accord sur le montant des remboursements mensuels. »

« Ce que tu peux être nul. Pourquoi voudrais-tu nous payer une noise sur plusieurs mois? »

Remus lui tira la langue. À ce moment, Lily entra dans la pièce.

« James t'en a parlé? » demanda-t-elle.

Remus sourit et hocha la tête.

« Il veut me la faire payer une noise. Je lui ai dit que j'allais payer la vraie valeur. »

Lily donna un coup de point sur l'épaule de James.

« Aïe! Mais… »

« Pourquoi veux-tu lui faire payer ne serait-ce qu'une noise? »

« Mais Lily… »

« Pas de mais Lily! On la lui _donne_, James. Ça veut dire qu'on ne lui demande rien du tout. »

« Lily, je serais vraiment très mal à l'aise… » commença Remus.

« Remus, on t'a déjà dit de ne jamais contrarier une femme enceinte? » demanda-t-elle.

Remus soupira.

« Merci, Lils. Vraiment. »

« De rien. En attendant, vous savez où est Sirius? Charlotte veut lui annoncer personnellement que j'ai gagné une maison. »

« Il a disparu tout juste avant le tirage... »

À ce moment, Charlotte entra dans la cuisine.

« Lily, Suzie n'est plus dans le salon, il faut le lui dire à elle aussi… »

Lily, James et Remus échangèrent un regard. Au même moment, des gémissements se firent entendre dans la salle de bain.

« Oh putain… Suzie… »

« Oh MON DIEU! SIRIUS! »

Puis, Lily se retrouva serrer si fort contre une Charlotte ne pleure que James décida d'intervenir, alors que Lily lui disait que le bébé ne risquait rien malgré la poigne de Charlotte, et Remus cogna discrètement à la porte de la salle de bain pour rappeler à ses occupants qu'ils étaient à une réception civilisée, et sous-entendre à Sirius que le sortilège de silence avait été inventé pour cette raison.

Vraiment, pensa James alors que Charlotte sortait de la maison en pleurant, il était plutôt content que Lily ne joue pas à la loto plus souvent.


	27. J'aime ses défauts 10

J'AIME SES DÉFAUTS

**Note de l'auteur : les chapitres qui suivront seront tous liés l'un à l'autre. Il s'agit en fait d'une idée qui m'est venue en lisant une excellente fic en anglais, **_**The Return of the Marauders**_**, par TheLastZion, que je vous conseille absolument (notamment la discussion de Lily et Ginny au sujet de la potion, le mot de la fin est tout simplement hilarant). Mais bon, tout ce qui est inspiré de cette fic, c'est l'idée du « Et si? » Et si James et Lily n'étaient pas morts? Je sais, je déteste moi aussi lire ce type de fic, mais bon… Pourquoi ne pas vous laissez tenter? Et sur ce, BONNE LECTURE! (et merci pour les reviews!)**

James souriait alors qu'il sortait de la cuisine, les petits poings d'Harry serrés fermement autour de ses doigts.

« Lily! »

La jeune femme leva les yeux et James en profita pour l'admirer. Elle était assise sur le sofa, un épais pull noir la couvrant. Harry décida à ce moment de lâcher les doigts de son père.

« A-an! »

Lily sourit alors que son fils se dirigeait vers elle. Au moment où il allait tomber, James le rattrapa.

« Pas si vite, mon bonhomme! Je sais que ta mère est absolument sublime ce soir, mais il vaut mieux que tu arrives à elle en un seul morceau si tu veux en profiter pleinement. »

Lily sourit et se leva. Harry semblait l'avoir complètement oubliée, et s'amusait maintenant à tirer les cheveux de son père. Celui-ci jeta un regard inquiet à sa femme.

« Tout va bien? » demanda-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête.

« J'ai peur, James. »

James passa un bras autour de ses épaules et la serra contre lui.

« Ne t'en fais pas, mon amour. Je ne laisserai rien t'arriver tant que je serai là. »

« Je sais. C'est justement pour ça que j'ai peur. »

James sourit contre ses cheveux et lui embrassa doucement le dessus de la tête. Lily releva alors les yeux vers Harry et sécha rapidement une larme.

« James, j'aimerais que Sirius et Remus soient là ce soir. C'est Halloween après tout. Je veux qu'Harry la passe avec eux. »

James hocha la tête et lui passa Harry, puis il se dirigea vers la salle à manger où il prit le miroir à double sens qui trônait sur la table.

« Sirius? Remus? »

Il attendit quelques secondes. Puis, le visage de Sirius apparut.

« James? Où est ma petite citrouille? »

James sourit.

« On ne lui a pas mis son costume. Il refusait de le mettre tant qu'il n'était pas avec son oncle Padfoot. Ça te dirait d'aller chercher Moony pour qu'on le lui mette enfin et qu'on puisse prendre la photo que Lily nous réclame tant? »

Sirius sourit.

« On va être là dans quelques minutes. »

Comme promis, Sirius et Remus arrivèrent dans le salon par la cheminée quelques minutes plus tard.

« Alors ma citrouille? Comme ça tu faisais des crises à ton papa? » fit Sirius en le prenant dans ses bras et en le faisant tourner dans les airs.

« Oot oot! »

« Tu vois, Moony? Il est capable de dire mon nom et pas le tien. »

« Le problème, » rétorqua Lily en souriant, « c'est qu'on ne sait pas encore s'il dit 'Padfoot' ou 'foot'. »

« C'est quoi le foot? » demanda Sirius.

« Rien qui peut t'intéresser. » répliqua Remus.

« Ooii »

« Ah! Tu vois, Pad, il peut dire mon nom! »

« Il ne dit pas ton nom, il dit 'oui'. »

Lily s'assit sur le sofa et se cala contre son mari, qui sourit et déposa un nouveau baiser sur sa tête.

« Arrête de t'en faire avec ça. Sirius et Remus sont là. Ils ne laisseront rien arriver à Harry. Et je ne laisserai rien t'arriver. »

« Et toi? »

« On s'en fout de moi. Tant que je suis encore capable de t'embrasser, tout me convient. »

Lily sourit et l'embrassa doucement.

« Hey, oh! Prenez-vous une chambre! Mon filleul ne veut pas voir à quel point ses parents sont des dépravés sexuels contrôlés par leur libido! »

« Un instant, Messire Padfoot! Qui parle de dépravé ici? Je te rappelle qu'à Noël, tu étais celui qu'on a surpris en train de faire des galipettes dans la salle de bain avec la sœur de Smith! »

« Je voulais savoir si le mur était assez solide pour la sécurité de mon filleul. »

« Arrêtez de vous chamailler, tous les deux. » tenta Remus.

Lily agrippa l'avant-bras de James.

« James, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. »

« Mais non, Lils, tout va bien… »

À ce moment, on sonna à la porte de l'entrée. Lily dévisagea James, qui lui fixait la porte. Une nouvelle sonnerie se fit entendre.

« Lily… »

« James! Non! »

« Prends Harry et va à l'étage. »

Il se leva et sortit sa baguette. Sirius déposa doucement Harry dans les bras de sa mère, et, d'un vague signe de la tête, Remus et lui sortirent leur baguette d'un commun accord.

Les trois hommes avancèrent lentement vers la porte alors que Lily montait les premières marches qui menaient à l'étage. James ouvrit lentement la porte.

« Woah! Trop cool! Vous êtes des sorciers? Ils vous manquent les chapeaux et la cape et la peau verte et les verrues, mais les baguettes sont vachement sympas! Je voulais être un sorcier aussi, mais ma mère m'a acheté un costume de chat. »

Lily sourit au petit garçon d'environ cinq ans qui se trouvait devant elle.

« Je le trouve vraiment mignon, ton costume de chat. »

Elle adressa un petit signe de la tête à la mère qui était sur le bord de l'allée. Remus sortit une Patacitrouille de sa poche et la tendit au petit garçon, qui remercia et quitta en leur souhaitant un joyeux Halloween.

James ferma la porte et se tourna vers Lily.

« Il n'était pas sensé cogné. Il n'est pas sensé _voir_ la maison. Peter… »

Les yeux de Lily s'agrandirent.

« Il faut faire les valises. »

« Vous n'avez pas le temps pour ça. Il faut partir tout de suite. » fit Sirius.

_« Sirius? »_

Les yeux de Sirius s'agrandirent à leur tour.

_« Sirius? Sirius, tu es là? Merde! Réponds! »_

Sirius sortit de sa poche son miroir à double sens.

« Reg? »

_« Sirius? Merde, t'es où? Pettigrow vous a trahi, il vient de dire au Seigneur des Ténèbres où sont cachés les Potter! Il va être là d'un instant à l'autre! »_

Sirius rangea le miroir dans sa poche.

« Il faut… »

À ce moment, la porte d'entrée explosa.

« Lily, COURS! »

« Pas sans toi! »

« Lily, putain, prend Harry et transplane à Poudlard! »

James poussa Lily vers les escaliers alors que Remus jetait un sortilège de stupéfaction. Au même moment, James se retrouva sur le sol, frappé d'un Endoloris.

« James! »

« Lily, FOUS LE CAMP! » hurla Sirius en évitant un sort.

Lily courut à l'étage et s'enferma à double tour dans la chambre d'Harry, qui pleurait dans ses bras. Elle commença à faire les cent pas en le berçant, et réalisa quelques instants plus tard qu'il s'était endormi. Elle essaya alors de transplaner, mais n'y parvint pas.

Elle soupira et embrassa rapidement le front d'Harry.

« Je t'aime, mon trésor. Et papa aussi. »

Elle le déposa dans son berceau et soupira. Puis, elle sortit de la chambre en prenant soin de barrer la porte derrière elle. Elle vivante, jamais Voldemort ne toucherait à son fils ou à son mari.

Elle descendit les escaliers. James, inconscient, convulsait encore sous le sortilège de Doloris. Sirius, sous la forme de Padfoot, était monté sur le dos de Voldemort et lui mordait le cou. Remus tentait sortilège sur sortilège, mais rien ne venait à bout du monstre.

À ce moment, le temps sembla s'arrêter. James ouvrit les yeux et la vit. Ses lèvres formèrent son nom, mais aucun son de sortit de sa bouche. Puis, il sombra dans l'inconscience, mais il arrêta ses convulsions.

Le cœur de Lily se serra. James était-il…

« NE TOUCHE PAS À MA FAMILLE, SAL MONSTRE! _Experliarmus!_ »

Sirius fut jeter sur le dos, mais Voldemort ne fit qu'un pas vers l'arrière.

« Tu oses me défier, espèce de sale petite Sang-de-Bourbe? Tu es à peine assez bonne à servir de putain à des traitres à leur sang et à leur faire des bâtards au sang mêlé… »

« NE PARLEZ PAS DE MON MARI ET DE MON FILS AINSI! _Stupéfix_! »

Voldemort recula d'un pas.

« Tu crois me faire peur, sale petite Sang-de-Bourbe? »

« _Wingardium Leviosa_! »

« Un sortilège de Lévitation? Tu crois vraiment pouvoir me faire voler, petite Sang-de-Bourbe? »

« Non, votre cœur est beaucoup trop lourd de remords pour pouvoir quitter le sol. Pas le bois, cependant. »

Puis, elle lança contre lui un morceau de la porte qui avait explosée, et celui-ci se figea dans sa poitrine.

Voldemort tomba à genou, puis sur le ventre. Sirius se transforma et leva sa baguette.

« _Avada kedavra_. »

Le jet de lumière le frappa de plein fouet. Puis, Lily se jeta sur James.

« James? James, mon amour, réponds-moi s'il te plait! »

Elle se mit à genou à côté de lui et posa sa tête contre elle.

« Lily, où est Harry? » demanda Remus.

« Dans sa chambre. Oh, James, s'il te plait! »

Sirius disparut, puis revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un verre de potion régénérative, qu'il glissa entre les lèvres de son meilleur ami.

« Sirius… »

Celui-ci posa une main sur l'épaule de Lily.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Il va survivre. Il doit survivre. »

Lily leva les yeux vers Sirius, qui fixait James.

« Il doit survivre. Il n'a toujours pas acheté de Nimbus 2000 à Harry. »

Lily sourit alors que les larmes coulaient de sa joue. À ce moment, Remus s'assit à côté de Sirius et posa Harry près de James.

« A-aaa! »

James poussa un grognement et tourna les yeux vers Harry.

« Hey, bonhomme… »

Lily poussa un cri de joie et le serra contre elle, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

« Il faut l'emmener à Sainte-Mangouste, Lily. J'appelle un Médicomage tout de suite. » fit Remus.

Lily hocha la tête. James leva lentement la main, et Lily la prit. Il porta sa main à ses lèvres.

« Est-ce que tu crois que le calmar aurait fait ça pour toi? »

Lily émit un petit rire au milieu de ses larmes.

« Non. Arrête de t'en faire avec ça, James. Tu m'as déjà prouvé mille fois que tu étais mieux que le calmar. »

James sourit.

« Tant mieux. »

Puis il soupira.

« Je t'avais dit de transplaner avec Harry. »

« Voldemort a mis des barrières anti-transplanage sur la maison, je ne pouvais pas… »

« Et je suis content que tu ne l'aies pas fait. »

James sourit et embrassa de nouveau la paume de sa main avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Lily était peut-être têtue, mais il l'aimait.


	28. Quand elle enlève son paréo

QUAND ELLE ENLÈVE SON PARÉO

James se réveilla le premier ce matin-là. Il était couché sur le dos. Lily était allongée sur le côté, un bras passé au dessus de son ventre, et dormait toujours. Il l'admira quelques secondes, puis soupira.

Il y avait maintenant neuf mois que Voldemort était mort. De ces neuf mois, il en avait passé deux dans un coma artificiel, créé par les Mangemorts. Puis, lorsqu'il s'était enfin réveillé, il était incapable de bouger son corps. Réapprendre à manger, puis à parler avait été le plus grand défi de sa vie.

Lily avait été à ses côtés tous les jours de sa convalescence. Elle lui racontait ce qui se déroulait dans sa vie (les factures, le ménage, les repas, la nouvelle célébrité) et dans celle de Harry. James se contentait de hocher la tête et de lui sourire. Il avait essayé une fois de lui dire qu'il allait bien, mais il avait seulement été capable de produire un son guttural qui ne voulait rien dire. Lily en avait été franchement bouleversée, et avait écourté sa visite pour repartir en pleurant, revenant seulement deux jours plus tard en lui annonçant qu'Harry avait un nouvel ami, un certain Ronald Weasley, qu'ils avaient rencontré au terrain de jeux.

James s'était donc entraîné à parler avec Sirius et Remus, qui le visitaient tous les soirs. Il était déjà capable de parler convenablement depuis deux jours lorsqu'il en avait fait part à Lily. Celle-ci lui parlait de la possibilité de déménager plus près des Weasley, pour qu'Harry ait une vie normale, quand il l'avait interrompu en lui disant qu'il l'aimait. Lily s'était mise à pleurer de nouveau, mais elle avait dû embrasser James une bonne cinquantaine de fois suite à ses paroles, alors il ne s'en était pas trop fait avec ses larmes.

Puis, entre Pâques et la fin du mois de juin, les progrès avaient été lents, mais constants. Il avait lentement été capable de retrouver l'usage de ses bras, pouvant maintenant serrer sa femme dans ses bras et tenir son fils contre lui. À la mi-mai, il pouvait s'asseoir dans son lit par lui-même. Les Médicomages avaient été si impressionnés qu'ils lui avaient accordé son congé pour le 30 juillet. James avait été fou de joie à l'idée de pouvoir célébrer l'anniversaire de son fils ailleurs que dans une chambre d'hôpital impersonnelle. Sirius avait décidé d'organiser une petite fête dans sa maison de Brighton, qui donnait sur la Manche.

Le seul problème que James voyait à sa condition, c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger quoique ce soit sous la ceinture. _Rien_. Et que, bien que son membre ne se levait pas, il avait _très_ envie d'accomplir son devoir conjugal.

« Arrête de penser à ça. »

James tourna la tête vers Lily, qui avait toujours les yeux clos. Elle se colla cependant un peu plus sur lui et nicha sa tête sur son torse.

« Vous faites de la légilimencie maintenant, Mrs. Potter? »

« Pas besoin. Tu te dis que tu as hâte de pouvoir marcher de nouveau parce que je t'ai interdit de monter sur un balai tant que tu n'en serais pas capable. »

James sourit.

« Tu n'as pas tout à fait tort. J'ai hâte de retrouver l'usage de mes jambes. Mais surtout, j'ai hâte que nous puissions recommencer à nous pratiquer à faire un petit frère à Harry. »

Lily eut un sourire.

« Ne te mets pas trop de pression. On lui fera un petit frère quand tout ça se sera calmé. Il faut d'abord trouver une nouvelle maison. Remus est bien gentil de nous héberger dans notre… »

Elle renifla.

« … pied-à-terre à Londres, mais j'ai hâte de retrouver notre intimité. Et puis, j'ai toujours l'impression qu'Harry fait un vacarme monstre les lendemains de pleine lune, même si Remus dit qu'il ne le dérange pas… »

« Lily, crois-moi, Harry ne dérange pas Remus. »

« Et puis, de toute façon, je crois que tu joues les durs. J'ai toujours su que tu voulais une petite fille. »

James sourit. Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit lentement, et Harry jeta un coup d'œil inquiet dans la chambre de ses parents.

« Fini dodo? »

« Tu peux entrer, mon chéri. » fit Lily en s'asseyant dans le lit.

Harry courut alors dans la pièce et sauta sur le lit. Lily le prit dans ses bras et le couvrit de baisers, avant de s'allonger de nouveau. Harry se glissa entre ses parents, qui le couvrirent de la couverture.

« Quel jour sommes-nous aujourd'hui, bonhomme? » demanda James en lui embrassant le dessus de la tête.

« Fête Harry! »

James sourit.

« Et quel âge tu as maintenant? »

« Un! »

« Non, ça c'était l'an passé. Cette année, tu as _deux_ ans. Alors, quel âge tu as aujourd'hui, bonhomme? »

« Un! »

James fronça les sourcils. Lily lui sourit et l'embrassa doucement.

« Laisse-le. C'est simplement le temps d'adaptation. Il va dire 'deux' d'ici quelques jours, ne t'inquiète pas. »

À ce moment, Sirius passa la tête dans la porte.

« Tu es prêt à descendre, Prongs? »

James hocha la tête et s'assit dans le lit. Puis, il jeta ses jambes dans le vide et réussit à s'asseoir dans la chaise roulante. Sirius entra ensuite dans la chambre, suivi de Remus.

« C'est ridicule. Je pourrais simplement transplaner et… »

« Les Médicomages t'ont dit de préserver ta magie. Alors, comme l'a dit la jolie blonde qui t'a donné ton congé, on doit tout faire pour t'éviter de l'utiliser. »

James soupira et roula jusqu'aux escaliers. Puis, Remus et Sirius prirent chacun un côté et descendirent.

Ils mangèrent avec appétit les crêpes au chocolat que Remus avait préparées, puis Lily fit la vaisselle alors que Sirius s'allongeait sur le sol et commençait à jouer avec Harry, et Remus aidait James avec ses exercices de physiothérapie.

Quand Lily sortit de la cuisine, elle prit Harry dans ses bras et se tourna vers les trois hommes.

« Qu'est-ce que vous diriez si on continuait la fête d'Harry sur la plage? »

L'idée fut acceptée à l'unanimité. Sirius et Remus montèrent à l'étage avec Harry pour enfiler les maillots de bain. James se dirigea vers la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée, où le sien était.

« Tu vas pouvoir te débrouiller? » demanda Lily.

James hocha la tête et entra dans la salle de bain. Lily se mit sur la pointe des pieds et décrocha le maillot de son époux, qu'elle lui tendit. Puis, elle se tourna vers la porte et la ferma.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? » questionna-t-il.

Elle le fit taire d'un baiser.

« Lily, les autres… »

Mais le reste de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle commença à déboutonner sa chemise lentement et la fit glisser sur son corps. James admira un instant le corps de sa femme. Il aurait juré qu'elle avait perdu un peu de poids depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue nue, ce qui aurait été plus que possible puisque la chambre de Sainte-Mangouste ne leur donnait aucune intimité pour ce type d'activité. Ses seins étaient toujours pleins et fermes, et ils étaient présentement recouverts par un soutien-gorge vert foncé, avec une petite perle au centre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu… »

« Les Médicomages ont dit que, pour avoir un maximum de chance que tu reviennes à ton état d'avant l'attaque, il fallait stimuler tes muscles. Et bien que Remus soit excellent pour ta physiothérapie, je suis persuadée qu'il y a un muscle qu'il ne peut pas stimuler. Je me trompe? »

« Oh bon sang… »

Lily sourit, probablement fière de son petit effet, et déboutonna lentement son pantalon, qu'elle laissa tomber à ses chevilles et qu'elle jeta un peu plus loin d'un mouvement gracieux. La culotte, verte foncée également, laissait très peu de place à l'imagination.

« Lily, merde… Est-ce que tu essaies de me tuer? »

Lily sourit et s'assit à califourchon sur les cuisses de son mari.

« En tout cas, tu dois avouer que ma méthode est beaucoup moins douloureuse que celle que Voldemort avait choisi. »

James vit les yeux de son épouse s'assombrir, et il fut attristé d'y voir de l'inquiétude plutôt que du désir.

« Lily, je vais bien. Je suis sûr que je reviendrai à mon état normal d'ici quelques semaines… »

« James, les Londubat ont perdu la raison après avoir subi le même sort que toi. Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être inquiète… »

« Peux-tu arrêter d'être inquiète pour les vingt prochaines minutes et continuer sur ta lancée? Je crois que tu en étais à ton soutien-gorge… »

Lily lui sourit, passa ses mains derrière le cou de son époux et l'embrassa longuement. James perdit rapidement pied et commença à caresser doucement son dos, laissant lentement tomber ses doigts de ses épaules à ses fesses, avant de remonter et de se poser sur les agrafes de son soutien-gorge.

« Lily… »

« Maman? »

James se détacha rapidement des lèvres de sa femme et tourna un regard paniqué vers Harry. Celui-ci, vêtu d'un maillot rouge, se tenait dans le cadre de la porte, un Sirius souriant derrière lui.

« Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? »

« Avec Padfoot, nager mer. Viens? »

« Partez devant, on va venir vous rejoindre dans quelques minutes, mon trésor. » fit Lily.

Harry parut satisfait de sa réponse et se tourna pour partir, mais changea d'idée et s'avança vers ses parents. Il s'arrêta à côté du fauteuil de James.

« Maman? »

« Oui, mon amour? »

« Je t'aime. »

Lily sourit.

« Je t'aime aussi, mon trésor. »

Harry sourit.

« Maman? »

« Oui? »

« Beau maillot. »

Et il partit avec un Padfoot qui riait aux éclats en fermant la porte. Lily se tourna vers James, rouge comme une bannière de Gryffondor.

« Oh bon sang! »

James sourit.

« J'ai toujours dit que mon fils avait bon goût en matière de femmes. »

« Ce n'est pas drôle! Tu imagines s'il nous avait vus en train de… »

« Dans ce cas, j'imagine que c'est une bonne chose que je ne sois pas capable de le faire se lever. »

Lily jeta un regard rempli de tristesse à son mari. Elle avait tellement envie de lui, mais elle savait que de lui faire part d'un tel sentiment ne rendrait la situation que plus difficile pour lui.

« Écoute, Lils… Ça n'arrivera pas aujourd'hui. Alors autant arrêter pour tout de suite. »

Il la repoussa gentiment.

« Je n'irai pas nager, de toute façon. Tu sais, comme je ne peux pas bouger mes jambes, c'est dangereux et tout… Je te laisse te changer. »

Il sortit hors de la maison de Sirius et roula jusqu'à la plage. Il s'arrêta sur le trottoir de bois. Remus le prit sous l'épaule et l'emmena sous le parasol. Sirius était en train d'étendre de la crème solaire sur les joues d'Harry.

« Papa, mer! »

« Je sais, bonhomme. Tu vas aller jouer avec tonton Sirius et tonton Remus et les arroser? »

« Eau! »

James sourit. À ce moment, Harry se tourna vers lui.

« Maman! »

Lily lui sourit et déposa un sac à côté de James.

« Il y a quelques magazines de Quidditch et des sucreries dedans, si tu veux passer le temps. »

Puis elle se pencha vers Harry.

« Tu veux venir jouer dans l'eau, mon trésor? »

« Eau! »

James sourit en voyant son fils courir vers l'eau, où Remus l'attendait déjà. Sirius courait dans l'eau sous la forme de Padfoot.

Il tourna ensuite son regard vers Lily, à côté de lui, qui enlevait son chapeau. Puis, elle défit le nœud qui maintenait son paréo en place et le laissa tomber sur le sac. Le souffle de James se coupa.

Son maillot rouge était diablement sexy.

Elle se dirigea vers la plage et prit Harry dans ses bras, les deux s'amusant dans les vagues. James sourit en voyant la femme de sa vie et leur fils rire aux éclats. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné pour s'amuser avec eux…

À ce moment, Padfoot sortit de l'eau et s'ébroua avant de se retransformer. Sirius vint alors s'asseoir sur le sable, à côté de son ami.

« Prongs? »

« Quoi? »

« Ton pied. »

« Quoi, mon pied? »

« Ça fait six fois que tu l'enfonces dans le sable, et ça fait six fois que tu le ressors. »

James dévisagea son meilleur ami, puis regarda son pied. Il le leva lentement, puis le laissa tomber.

« Oh merde. »

Puis, il dévisagea Sirius.

« Ne dis rien à Lily. Je veux lui faire la surprise. »

Sirius hocha la tête.

Quelques heures plus tard, Sirius et Remus portèrent James jusqu'à son fauteuil, et celui-ci roula jusqu'à la maison. Ils préparèrent ensuite le repas, une simple salade de poulet car la soirée était plutôt chaude, et Harry alla ensuite se coucher, épuisé par la journée qu'il venait de vivre.

« On devrait penser à aller se coucher nous aussi. » fit Lily en posant sa main sur la cuisse de James.

« Tu as raison. Messieurs! »

Remus fit un pas vers James, mais Sirius s'arrêta. À ce moment, James prit la table à deux mains et se leva lentement.

« James! Ne gaspille pas tes forces… » s'écria Lily.

Mais James fit un pas, et un autre, et réussit à se rendre jusqu'aux escaliers, quelques mètres plus loin.

« Je vais avoir besoin d'aide pour monter, par contre… »

Lily se jeta sur lui en pleurant, manquant de peu de lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Remus l'aida à faire le reste du chemin jusqu'à son lit.

Ce soir-là, les époux Potter s'unirent pour la première fois en neuf mois et, lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, tous deux s'endormirent avec un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.


	29. Ses p'tits boutons en stéréo

SES P'TITS BOUTONS EN STÉRÉO

**Note de l'auteure : Bonjour à tous et à toutes! Alors, simple précision : les « p'tits boutons en stéréo » feront référence, dans cet OS, aux seins de Lily. Eh oui, je sais, manque total d'imagination et esprit tordu ne font pas bon ménage. Bonne lecture!**

James ouvrit lentement la porte.

« Alors? Comment tu trouves ça? »

Il se tourna vers Lily.

« J'adore. »

« Vraiment? »

« Oui. »

Il fit un pas à l'intérieur. Harry fêteraient son troisième anniversaire d'ici quelques semaines à peine. Il était définitivement sorti de sa phase du non. Et puis, les médecins lui avaient annoncé une semaine plus tôt qu'il était complètement rétabli. Il aurait probablement quelques douleurs au dos (parce que, comme lui avait dit le Médicomage, on ne se sortait pas de dix minutes sous les Endoloris en se sentant comme Merlin), mais sa physiothérapie était terminée.

Et la nouvelle maison qu'ils avaient acheté, à quelques minutes à pied de la maison des Weasley, semblait être une belle façon de boucler la boucle.

« Alors? » demanda Lily. « Je te fais visiter? »

James lui prit la main. Lily le guida vers le salon, où se trouvaient une télévision et quelques sofas, la cuisine pleine d'appareil électroménagers moldus, les chambres à l'étage et finalement, ils redescendirent à la salle à manger.

« C'est vraiment superbe. » fit James en lui embrassant le cou.

Lily sourit alors qu'il passait ses mains autour de sa taille.

« Vous avez fait un bon boulot avec la décoration, Miss Evans. »

« C'est Mrs. Potter. »

« J'adore te l'entendre dire. »

Lily éclata de rire alors que James montait ses longues jambes autour de sa taille.

« James, les Weasley vont bientôt ramener Harry… »

« Allez, Lily… on va le faire rapidement… Il _faut_ baptiser la table de la salle à manger avant qu'ils ne reviennent, sinon on en aura plus l'opportunité… »

Lily éclata de rire alors que James la déposait sur la table. Elle arrêta lorsqu'il l'embrassa et que ses mains passèrent sous son chandail, lui arrachant un gémissement.

« Oh, James… »

Elle tendit les mains vers sa ceinture, la défit et descendit la fermeture éclair, avant de glisser sa main dans ses caleçons. James se cambra contre elle.

« Oh Merlin… »

Ce fut à ce moment qu'on cogna à la porte, leur arrachant à tous deux des jurons.

« Tu ne penses pas que la ponctualité de ces gens a une très mauvaise influence sur Harry? Il pourrait se trouver d'autres amis, non? J'ai entendu dire que les Malefoy avaient un fils de son âge, et tu sais comme moi que les Malefoy ne sont pas réputés pour leur ponctualité… »

« La ferme, James. »

Lily le repoussa et se leva, laissant à James le soin de remonter sa braguette et de refaire sa ceinture. Puis, il suivit son épouse, qui remettait tant bien que mal de l'ordre dans ses vêtements, avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrer.

Un grand rouquin, aux cheveux un peu trop long pour avoir l'air soigné, se tenait devant eux, tenant Harry par la main.

« Papa! »

Harry courut vers son père, qui le prit dans ses bras et lui donna un baiser sur la joue.

« Alors, bonhomme, tu t'es amusé avec Ron? »

« On a joué au Quidditch! »

« Au Quidditch? »

Lily se tourna vivement vers le rouquin. Celui-ci rougit.

« Vous en faites pas, Mrs. Potter… Il est pas monté sur un balai. Il a joué à être les Canons de Chudley avec mon frère, et ils ont forcé ma sœur à être les Harpies de Holyhead. »

« Et Ginny elle a perdu parce que les Harpies sont pas bonnes et qu'en plus, c'est des filles. »

Lily jeta un regard furieux à James.

« James, si tu veux baptiser la salle à manger, il va falloir que tu expliques à _ton_ fils à quel point les filles sont supérieures aux garçons sur _tous_ les points. »

James avala difficilement sa salive, puis se tourna vers le rouquin, et il pensa pendant un instant que ses yeux allaient sortir de sa tête.

Il. Regardait. Les. Seins. Dressés. De. SA. Femme.

« Eh, le môme, lève un peu la tête, ses yeux sont plus hauts. »

Le rouquin rougit. Lily foudroya James du regard.

« Je… je suis désolé… »

« Ne t'en fais pas avec ça, Bill. Remercie ta mère pour avoir gardé Harry cet après-midi. »

« D'accord, Mrs. Potter. Je vais y aller. Bonne journée Mr. Potter. »

Bill partit en courant. James lui jeta un regard haineux.

« C'est ça, oui, bonne journée mon… »

« JAMES! Pas de gros mots devant Harry! »

Lily s'approcha alors de lui et prit Harry dans ses bras. Elle lui embrassa doucement la joue.

« Alors, mon amour, tu as joué au Quidditch avec Ron et Ginny aujourd'hui? »

« Oui, et Ginny elle a perdu, et elle a pleuré parce que c'est une fille. »

« Harry! Les garçons aussi peuvent pleurer, ce n'est pas interdit… »

« Et pour la consoler, je lui ai donné un baiser sur les lèvres, parce que c'est ce que Papa fait quand tu es triste. »

Lily écarquilla les yeux.

« Harry, Papa me donne des baisers sur les lèvres parce que c'est mon amoureux… Il ne faut pas que tu embrasses les jolies filles sur les lèvres si ce ne sont pas tes amoureuses… »

« Mais Ginny _est_ mon amoureuse, mais je ne l'embrasserai plus parce que les baisers c'est beurk. »

Lily sourit. James le reprit dans ses bras.

« Tu as tout le temps de changer d'idée, bonhomme. »

« Bill il dit que les baisers c'est pas beurk, mais je le crois pas. Il dit qu'il aimerait donner des baisers à Maman. »

James grogna.

« Il a dit ça? »

« Oui. Moi je lui ai dit que toi, tu donnais tout le temps des baisers à Maman, et qu'elle ne trouvait pas ça beurk. »

James sourit.

« Ah oui? Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'elle ne trouve pas ça beurk? »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

« Parce que la nuit dernière, vous avez pas arrêté de vous donner des baisers et de dire 'plus'. »

Lily rougit violemment et prit son fils dans ses bras.

« Il faut aller faire la sieste maintenant Harry. »

« Mais… »

« J'ai dit _sieste_. »

Lily avait sorti sa voix de mère qui n'entendait pas à rire, et Harry se laissa vite convaincre.

Elle redescendit quelques minutes plus tard. James la prit dans ses bras et la dirigea de nouveau vers la table de la salle à manger.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui te pousse toujours à vouloir me faire l'amour sur cette table… »

« Parce que demain, en mangeant mes céréales, je vais pouvoir t'imaginer dessus, gémissant mon nom encore et encore… »

« Espèce de pervers… »

« Tu m'aimes comme ça, ne dis pas le contraire. »

Lily eut un petit rire, qui se transforma rapidement en gémissement de désir.

Vingt-cinq minutes plus tard, elle refaisait son chignon, le sourire aux lèvres, embrassant doucement James.

« Je vais préparer le dîner… Harry va bientôt se réveiller… »

James sourit. Harry allait se réveiller dans une dizaine de minutes. Il irait le chercher à l'étage, puis ils joueraient avec le balai miniature que Sirius lui avait offert à sa fête. Ensuite, Lily les appellerait pour le dîner. Enfin, il ferait prendre son bain à Harry, il lui raconterait une histoire et celui-ci s'endormirait dans ses bras. Puis, il le déposerait dans son lit, et il irait rejoindre Lily pour une autre séance de câlins sous la couette.

Il adorait sa vie rangée d'homme marié.

Il regarda Lily se diriger vers la cuisine et remonta ses pantalons sur ses hanches. Puis, il entra à son tour dans la cuisine et sourit en la voyant sortir des légumes et commencer à les couper. Il se plaça derrière elle et passa ses bras autour de sa taille, embrassant doucement son cou.

« Je t'aime… » murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Lily sourit.

« Je sais. Je t'aime aussi. »

Il capta ses lèvres et l'embrassa un long moment.

« James? »

« Oui? »

« Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire une crise de possessivité à Bill Weasley… Il n'a que quinze ans… Au même âge, tu baisais tout ce qui avait un semblant de poitrine et tu t'éclipsais dans les toilettes pour une branlette dès que tu en avais l'occasion… Ce n'est pas un mauvais garçon, il a simplement vu une paire de seins dressés et ça l'a excité, c'est tout… »

« Lily, je me fous bien qu'il se branle sur n'importe quelle image mentale qu'il peut bien avoir. Mais il ne se branlera pas en pensant à ma femme, sinon je vais personnellement faire en sorte qu'il soit dans l'incapacité totale d'avoir des enfants un jour. »

« James, une branlette n'a jamais tué personne. Je ne risque pas de coucher avec lui, et je ne suis probablement qu'une fantaisie pour lui, il n'y a rien de sérieux… Ce doit être l'idée de coucher avec une femme d'expérience qui l'excite… »

Il y eut un instant de silence.

« Un peu comme Sirius qui a décidé de coucher avec cette fille de dix-sept ans pour se prouver qu'à vingt-trois ans, il n'était pas si vieux que ça. »

James sourit. Son meilleur ami était un peu bizarre.

« Tu dois avoir raison. »

À ce moment, Harry poussa un cri à l'étage, réclamant son père. James embrassa une dernière fois Lily et monta les marches quatre à quatre pour rejoindre son fils.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il redescendit, Harry dans ses bras, et trouva Lily devant un parchemin.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? »

Lily leva les yeux.

« Harry, tu veux bien aller jouer dans le salon, s'il te plait? Maman doit parler à Papa. »

Harry hocha la tête, l'air sérieux, et James le déposa par terre.

« Que se passe-t-il? » demanda James lorsque Harry fut hors de portée de voix.

Lily soupira.

« Ça vient de Bill. »

James fronça les sourcils.

« Je pense que c'est un peu plus sérieux qu'une fantaisie… »

« Comment ça? »

« Je te lis… _Si vous le voulez, nous pourrions nous enfuir ensemble, tous les deux, en Écosse ou ailleurs. J'ai assez d'argent à la banque pour pouvoir nous faire vivre pour deux mois entiers…_ Je te passe la partie où il décrit en détail comment il compte me faire l'amour tous les jours… Il veut que je le retrouve sous le saule, devant la maison, ce soir, à minuit, si je veux m'enfuir avec lui. »

Lily sourit doucement.

« Pourquoi tu souris? »

« James, tu dois avouer que c'est mignon! Je veux dire, cette idée de quitter toute sa famille et de m'enfuir avec lui, c'est plutôt romantique… »

James se renfrogna. Lily s'approcha de lui et soupira, caressant doucement sa joue.

« James, tu sais que je ne m'enfuirai pas avec lui. Je t'aime. »

James l'embrassa alors avec toute la passion qu'il contenait.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Lily sourit.

« Mais je crois que tu avais raison. Il faut arrêter toute cette histoire avant qu'il ne se fasse mal. »

Puis, la soirée se passa comme James l'avait prévu. Harry et lui avaient joué avec le balai miniature que Sirius lui avait offert à sa fête. Ensuite, Lily les avaient appelés pour le dîner. Enfin, il avait fait prendre son bain à Harry, lui avait raconté une histoire et il s'était endormi dans ses bras. Puis, il l'avait déposé dans son lit. Mais plutôt que d'aller rejoindre Lily dans leur chambre pour une séance de câlins sous la couette, il était allé la rejoindre à la table de la salle à manger, devant une tasse de café. Ils avaient ensuite attendu minuit en silence, puis Lily avait ouvert la porte.

Bill était sur le pallier, et semblait prêt à cogner.

« Mrs. Potter? Vous avez fini vos valises? Vous avez besoin d'aide pour les descendre? »

Lily soupira.

« Entre, Bill. Tu veux une tasse de chocolat? »

« Mais Mr. Potter… »

« Il faut qu'on parle, Bill. Une tasse de chocolat? »

James entendit Bill se racler la gorge.

« Oui, s'il vous plait. »

« Bien. Suis-moi. »

James leva les yeux et les vit entrer dans la salle à manger.

« Mr. Potter? »

« Bill. »

« James, pourrais-tu avoir l'air un peu plus amical, s'il te plait? Tu peux t'asseoir, Bill. »

Bill s'assit et Lily matérialisa une tasse de chocolat devant lui.

« Bill, même si je suis extrêmement flattée de l'intérêt que tu me portes, je ne peux pas partir avec toi. »

« Il vous retient ici contre votre gré, c'est ça? »

« Non, Bill, ce n'est pas ça. Je… »

« En garde! »

Bill s'était levé et pointait maintenant sa baguette vers James. Celui-ci tourna la tête vers Lily : quelle était la marche à suivre dans une telle situation?

« Bill, baisse ta baguette tout de suite! » ordonna Lily d'une voix ferme.

Celui-ci tourna la tête vers Lily.

« Mais Mrs. Potter… »

« J'ai dit _tout de suite_. »

Bill baissa sa baguette et se rassit.

« Bill, James ne me retient pas ici contre mon gré. Je ne partirai pas avec toi parce que j'aime James. »

Bill baissa les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que ce n'est pas moi que vous aimez? »

James jeta un coup d'œil à Lily. Celle-ci semblait déchirée par la peine qu'elle lui causait. Il aurait souhaité pouvoir aller la prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser pour lui faire comprendre qu'il l'aimait et que rien n'était de sa faute, mais il s'en abstint : ils avaient convenu que le moins de contact possible serait favorable durant l'intervention.

« Bill… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi? »

James soupira.

« Bill, ce n'est pas ce que James a de plus que toi ou ce que tu as de plus que lui. Je suis simplement amoureuse de lui. Ce sont des choses qui ne s'expliquent pas. »

« Vous lui avez donné un philtre d'amour, c'est ça? » s'écria Bill en se levant de nouveau.

« Écoute-moi bien, gamin, tu arrêtes tes accusations tout de suite, sinon je ne me gênerai pas pour continuer cette conversation chez ta mère pour lui dire comment tu as voulu t'enfuir avec une femme mariée, je me suis bien fait comprendre? »

« Vous n'avez pas le droit de la retenir de force ici! » hurla-t-il.

Lily se leva. Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers elle.

« Ça suffit! Baissez le ton tous les deux, parce que si vous réveillez mon fils, je ne donne pas cher de votre peau! Et Bill, pour la dernière fois, James ne me retient pas ici contre mon gré, et il ne m'a pas donné de philtre d'amour! »

Bill soupira et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Lily posa doucement sa main sur la sienne.

« Bill, je suis sincèrement touchée par ton intérêt, mais je ne peux pas fuir avec toi. J'aime James. Nous sommes mariés. Je n'abandonnerai pas mon époux ou mon fils… »

Bill soupira.

« J'avais prévu que vous diriez ça. J'avais planifié les besoins d'Harry dans mes économies. »

James retint de justesse un sifflement admiratif. Ce gamin comprenait beaucoup mieux les femmes que lui-même à son âge. Et il avait vraiment bien planifié tout ça.

En fait, pensa James, c'était une espèce de Remus, mais en roux. Et sans problème de fourrure.

Il se pencha vers lui.

« Tu sais, Bill, tu trouveras une fille de ton âge qui te conviendra un jour ou l'autre. »

« C'est ce que maman me dit tout le temps. Mais les filles de mon âge sont tellement ennuyantes. »

James sourit.

« C'est simplement parce que tu n'as pas trouvé la bonne. En fait, si je n'étais pas arrivé avant toi, je suis sûre que Lily aurait succombé à ton charme. »

« Arrêtez de vous moquer, Mr. Potter. »

« Oh non, j'en suis sûr. En fait, tu sais quoi? Je crois que je dois me faire pardonner. »

Bill leva les yeux vers lui.

« Mon meilleur ami connaît une certaine Destiny Jones. Tu connais? »

« Oui, elle est sortie de Poudlard l'an passé. Elle refuse de baiser, mais elle n'hésite pas à faire des pipes. Les gars disent qu'elle sait faire ce truc avec la langue qui les rend tous fous… »

« Et bien, je pourrais t'organiser un rendez-vous avez elle, si tu veux. »

Bill écarquilla les yeux.

« Vous êtes sérieux? »

« Tout à fait. C'est ma façon de me faire pardonner. Tu imagines, si tu entres à Poudlard en septembre en disant à toute l'équipe de Quidditch que tu as défloré Destiny Jones? »

Bill sourit.

« D'accord. »

Il se leva.

« Je suis vraiment désolé des inconvénients de la soirée, Mrs. Potter. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas scandalisée par mon comportement déplacé. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Bill. »

« Je vais te raccompagner chez toi. » annonça James.

Il posa la main sur l'épaule du jeune homme et transplana. Il réapparut dans la cuisine, quelques secondes plus tard.

« Tu vois? Rien de plus simple. » fit Lily.

« Oui, surtout à partir du moment où j'ai compris que c'était un ado de quinze ans qui avait le cerveau dans l'entrejambe. »

« Je pensais que Sirius t'avait parlé durant des heures sur le fait qu'il s'était fait avoir par Jones et qu'il l'avait déflorée, à cause de son aversion pour les filles sans expérience… »

« Oh, oui. Mais ça, Bill n'est pas obligé de le savoir. Maintenant, si on montait à l'étage, pour que je profite pleinement de ce qu'il n'aura jamais? »

« Pervers. »


End file.
